


The Things We Gain

by Gameguy199



Series: STUDENT [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, College, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally starting to fall into place for Leo and Mikey. Exams are over, family drama is out of the way; it should be nothing but smooth sailing from here on......right? </p><p>If only life were so easy. </p><p>Now someone is stalking Mikey, following him even when he goes to school. Not only that but his work at the college radio station might just wind up getting him fired if his bosses find out what he’s up to. </p><p>But Mikey isn't the only one with problems. Raphael, Mikey’s brother also has his share of hardships. Between trying to keep his own sexuality a secret. Being in a relationship with his brother's therapist. And someone who may or may not being trying to blackmail him; Raphael has his own share of hurdles to overcome. </p><p>Now Raphael is beginning to act strangely. Is it just the stress of his situation? Or is there something else going on? </p><p>Now with everything on the line can Leo's and Mikey's forbidden love last? Or will it crumble and end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey listened as the phone line rang. All around him chilly February air pulled at him, making him shiver and pull his coat in a little tighter as the phone rang twice more before someone on the line picked up. Mikey smiled to himself as he found it was Ethan answered the phone.

“Hello?”

Mikey raised an eyeridge as he found that Ethan was whispering.

“Hello Ethan. It’s me Mikey….are you and Nathan in the booth right now? Sorry to bother you. But the door is stuck. I can't get in the buildi-”

But Mikey stopped talking as he heard a series of ragged coughs come from the other end of the phone line. He could hear Ethan talking, trying to sooth Nathan who had been the source of the coughing sounds. After several minute Nathan’s coughing died down and Ethan spoke to Mikey again.

“Sorry. I forgot to call you. We’re at our dorm right now. Nathan has a bad cold so we’re not going to broadcast today. I’m sorry.”

Mikey nodded slowly.

“Oh, ok. Is there a spare key I can use? I still have to finish up that box I started on last week.”

After a moment of silence Ethan responded.

"There’s a fake rock with a key behind the bushes by the front door."

Thanking Ethan, Mikey hung up the phone and set his bag down before moving behind the bushes to search for the fake rock which he found after a few moments of searching. Putting the key into the lock Mikey unlocked the building and made his way inside. It felt odd moving through the empty rooms, sitting on the old sofa going through the boxes of old tapes. He was used to listening to Ethan or Nathan broadcasting from the booth, or talking to him as he worked.

He’d hoped to give them the mixed tapes he'd made. he'd spend several hours searching for old blank cassette tapes before spending a few days trying to get the song's he downloaded to record on the old strips of plastic. It gave him a new level of appreciation for what Nathan and Ethan had managed to accomplish.

Sighing Mikey set down the tape he was working with, his eyes darting towards the broadcasting booth. Lately Nathan had been showing how everything worked. Biting his lip Mikey fidgeted nervously in his seat. If he gave Ethan the tapes would he even play them? He knew Ethan didn't like most modern music. In fact it was mostly on Ethan’s insistence that the radio station played mostly older songs that most people didn't listen or like anymore.....

Slowly Mikey stood up, his hand going into his backpack as he pulled out one of the mixed tapes he'd made. Slowly he turned the cassette over in his hands, looking at the small sheet of paper he'd tucked inside the case that contained the list of songs on the cassette. Making up his mind Mikey began to move, walking towards the broadcasting booth before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Dropping himself into the chair that was set up he began flicking switches and pushing buttons, just as he'd seen Nathan and Ethan do when they turned off the equipment for the night.

Slowly the booth filled with a faint buzzing as the decades old equipment began to warm up. Turning to his right Mikey turned on the only piece of 21st century equipment in the booth, a small back laptop that was easily 5 years out of date. He’d asked Ethan what the laptop was used for and Ethan had explained that they used the laptop to track how many people were listening to their broadcast. Clicking on and opening the program that they used Mikey took a deep breath as he picked up a set of headphones and put them on his head. The headphones would allow him to hear exactly what he sounded like when his voice was broadcast out over the radio. Taking another breath Mikey moved leaning forward and pushing the small green button that turned on his microphone.

**"WHAT UP LAIRSY COLLEGE?! IT IS I YOUR LORD AND MASTER OF CEREMONIES HERE ON THE COLLEGE'S OFFICIAL RADIO STATION. ETHAN AND NATHAN ARE OUT SICK TODAY SO I'LL BE THE ONE SPINNING THE DISKS AND MAKING THE NOISE! LETS GET TO IT SHALL WE?"**

Shoving the cassette into the machine Mikey pushed play and a moment later began to tap his fingers in tune with the song that began to play.

 

LEO'S POV

 

Leo looked up as the doors to the teacher's facility room opened. He’d been here for almost an hour, hunched over a small stack of papers silently grading the essays he'd been handed at the end of each class. Most of his students were doing ok a few student's including Mikey were excelling in his class and still a few were failing. Sighing Leo made a mental note to pull those students aside and ask them if they needed any extra help understanding the lectures he gave them.

He had just begun to stretch before pulling the next stack of papers to start grading when someone's voice caught his attention.

"Turn it up. I love this song."

A moment later the music that had been playing from a battered old radio became louder. Taking a deep breath le leaned back in his chair, allowing his mind to follow the vaguely country with bits of jazz song that was coming from the radio. He could not help but smile as he found it was a song that Mikey also enjoyed. Closing his eyes he smiled as thoughts of Mikey slowly filled his mind. The young turtle.....his boyfriend.......he could not help but feel slightly jittery at that thought. It was like drinking your first beer with your parents in the other room; the very act of thinking about Mikey not as one of his students but as his boyfriend and lover filled him with a kind of nervous energy. He hadn't felt this way in ages, not since he'd been in college.

**"OH MAN WASN'T THAT A GREAT SONG?! I COULD LISTEN TO IT OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN, BUT I'M SURE SOME OF YOU MIGHT FIND THAT ANNOYING......KILLJOYS. OK FOLKS NOW IT'S TIME FOR SOME NEWS."**

Leo's head snapped towards the radio and Mikey's voice.

"Hey....what channel are you guys listening to?"

The teacher closet to the radio a large bull who taught art history shrugged.

"It’s the school radio station."

Leo felt his eyes widen. Mikey was on the radio station?

**"Tickets have gone on sale for the upcoming football game. Be sure to get them now because this game is one of the last games before the playoffs and as you all know LAIRSY COLLEGE IS GOING TO PLAYOFFS. WHOOOO-HOOOOO!"**

A wide smile spread across Leo's face as he listened to Mikey list out more news before letting out a loud hooting sound before speaking again.

**"THANK GOD THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY FOLKS, LETS GET BACK TO THE TOONS.......LET'S SEE WHAT I'VE.........EVERYONE RUN AND FIND SOME COVER.......CAUSE I JUST FOUND THE WIERD AL YANKOVIC CASSET I MADE. BRACE YOURSELF FOR POLKA!"**

Continuing to smile Leo did his best to focus on the stack of essays in front of him, but this effort proved to be difficult. each time Mikey's voice would come through the radio's speaker Leo would become distracted, turning to look at the radio as he listened to Mikey speak; only to shake his head and try to turn his focus back to the stack of papers he had yet to grade. finally as 7PM rolled around he gave up, packing up his remaining papers before leaving the facility lounge before getting into his car and turning the radio to the college station before leaning back in his seat and continuing to listen to his boyfriend's voice as it came through the radio.

 

LATER

 

glancing at the clock inside the broadcasting booth Mikey found himself a little surprised that it was now almost 9:30pm. Despite the feeling of butterflies that bubbled in his chest he could not help but feel a small pang of guilt. normally he was back home by 8PM. he hadn't called Leo or told him that he would be staying late; was it possible the older turtle was pacing around the house worried about him. Rubbing his eyes gently Mikey spoke as the song he'd set to play ended.

**"well folks, I've had a wonderful time; but sadly i must leave you now as I have homework that i need to go online and look up the answers to. But don’t be too sad, I’ll be back tomorrow and the next day, and every day until Nathan and Ethan are feeling better. But before i go I’d like to say something. As I’m sure some of you can guess the school radio station is struggling right now. Our equipment is outdated and out selection of music is.....limited.....and that's putting it nicely. If you'd like to continue to hear better music then we need to help raise some funds to update our library and equipment but to do that we need listeners to donate a little bit of money. So if you have some spare change or a spare dollar or two consider donating it to us. We’re located just behind the one stop Student services building. Just put the money in the mail slot and maybe leave a note about what kind of music you'd like to hear. And now, goodnight."**

Pushing the green button again Mikey watched as the small light behind the button flickered off signaling thee system was no longer broadcasting. Stretching Mikey moved to begin turning off the rest of the systems before glancing to the laptop which had remained open and running during his entire broadcast. Normally the small line-graph that covered he screen show that maybe 50 or 70 people had tuned in to the broadcast, now though.....

Mikey blinked in surprise. Was the screen right? Were the numbers he was seeing correct? Had 500 people really tuned in and listened to him? Slowly he reached out, tapping the F5 button, refreshing the page in hopes of finding out of the number 500 was indeed correct. Sure enough after a moment the screen refreshed itself and the 500 remained.

Slowly Mikey leaned back in his seat a small smile slowly spreading across his face.......his plan had worked. Closing his eyes for a moment Mikey continued to smile a small laugh escaping from his mouth. It had worked, he'd managed to bring up the stations numbers.....and if he could keep this up it was possible the school might not shut them down at the end of the year. Anxiously Mikey packed up his backpack, despite his success he could not help but be a little nervous. What would Ethan and Nathan think of what he'd done? Ethan especially worried Mikey. What would the older twin think of what he had done?

Leaving the broadcasting booth Mikey slung his backpack over his shoulder before taking a deep breath. If he could keep the numbers up maybe he could convince Ethan that playing modern music wasn't so bad. Leaving the studio Mikey slowly began to walk towards the bus stop. Turning a corner he frowned as he found that a black SUV was driving slowly along the road as thought it was following him. Nervously he sped up walking a little bit faster until he was in the relative safety of the bus stop. He watched nervously as the SUV drove passed the stop; in the back of his mind he could not help but be aware that this situation sounded like something from B-rate horror film.

But after a moment the SUV drove off leaving him alone at the stop, waiting for the bus. Sitting down on the bench he had been about to dig out him MP3 player when his phone began to ring. Flicking the phone open he smiled as he found it was Leo.

"Hey........sorry i didn't call you to say I’d be home late."

Leo's voice was calm as he spoke.

"No worries. So hey, i was listening to the school radio station and there's this new guys who's really cool. Any chance you can get me his autograph?"

Mikey chuckled before playing along with Leo.

"Maybe.......but it'll cost you."

Leo's voice became sly and playful.

"Oh? I’m willing to do anything to get his autograph, he sounds so sexy. Anything at all."

Mikey grinned.

"Well i know for a fact he's waiting for his bus at the corner of Toreador and Tremere Street. If you hurry you might be able to catch him. Let me know when and if you get his autograph, then we'll discuss my fee."

On the other end of the line Leo chuckled huskily.

"Oh don’t worry. I’ve got just the thing in mind on how to repay you. Bye"

"bye."

Hanging up the phone Mikey smiled to himself as he stuffed his phone back in his backpack. Leo's voice had left him with a sense of....allure. He didn’t have to wait long. In less than 5 minutes Leo's car was pulling up in front of him. As he stood up the passenger door opened up and Leo spoke, his face covered with a wide grin.

"Hey. Aren’t you that guy from the radio?"

Mikey grinned, before nodding and moving in to lean on the open car door.

"Yeah. That’s me. Why do you ask?"

Leo's smile changed, becoming sly and alluring.

"I’m your biggest fan and i was wondering if i could somehow convince you to give me your autograph."

Mikey grinned back at Leo, choosing to play along the little game they had going.

"Well.....you could give me a ride to my home."

Leo nodded.

"Sure, sure. Come on in."

Getting into the car Mikey grinned at Leo who grinned back, both of them clearly enjoying the little role-playing game they were experiencing. As they drove Leo spoke, asking Mikey how his day at school had been. All too soon they were at the house; which prompted Leo to turn to Mikey and speak.

"Well.....we're here."

Mikey nodded a look of mock surprise to cover his face.

"How did you know where i live?"

Leo grinned.

"I followed you hold one day after your shift was over. I hope you don’t mind?"

Mikey laughed out loud. He could not help but feel happy at this moment.

"So.....can i have your autograph now?"

Mikey grinned, a sly smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"I don’t know....." slowly he got out of the car. He could practically feel Leo's eyes watching his body as he swayed his hips a little. "What else would you be willing to do for it?"

A moment later he yelped as he felt Leo grab him by one of his belt loops and pull him back inside the car. He barely had time to react before Leo's lips were on his in a passionate kiss. Mikey groaned as he felt the kiss deepen, Leo's tongue flicking across his lips asking for permission to enter; which he was granted a second later. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it communicated all they needed to know. Leo moved, gripping Mikey's hips before maneuvering him into Leo's lap with his shell resting against the steering wheel.

They kissed again, their tongues swirling and dancing together. Breaking apart Mikey groaned as he felt one of Leo's hands work its way under his shift before slowly moving to tug the article of clothing off. A faint blush covered Mikey's face as Leo let out an appreciative churr and began to run his fingers across Mikey's chest and stomach.

"Hey......n.....no fair......."

Leo grinned and pulled back, tilting his chair back so Mikey could grip and pull off his shirt too, leaving both their chests free to rub against each other as they moved in for another kiss. Mikey groaned, whimpering slightly as Leo moved at the last moment before their lips met, instead kissing Mikey's jawline before slowly working his way down Mikey's neck and across one of his shoulders. he could feel the tingling heat beginning to gather in his hips, and a slightly adjustment in their positioning told Mikey that Leo was just as aroused......and maybe even a little more so then he was.

Slowly Leo's hands moved downwards toying with the hips of Mikey's jeans before slowly slipping past them to....

"Ahhhhh."

Mikey's moan was muffled slightly as he bit his lip, feeling Leo's hands brush against his swollen pouch, rubbing it, sending shivering of pleasure racing through his body.

"I’m so proud of you Mikey......"

Mikey shook his head, gritting his teeth and he tugged at his jeans trying to pull them off. "Stay in character........you still want my autograph?"

Leo chuckled and nodded, "more than anything in the world."

Mikey yelped slightly as Leo reached around, giving his butt a tight squeeze before hooking his fingers around Mikey's jeans and tugging them down away from his hips exposing his bright red and black briefs. "Hmmm. sexy..."

Mikey felt himself blush slightly as Leo leaned in, gently kissing and nuzzling his neck while the older turtle worked to remove his own pants which soon joined Mikey in the foot space of the car leaving them both in only their underwear.

"Let me think........" Leo slowly ground the palm of his hand against Mikey's crotch making Mikey gasp and shudder as his hips moved on their own, jerking and grinding against the older turtle. "What can i do that would earn your autograph? Hmmm......."

Mikey shuddered as much as he was enjoying the foreplay part of him wanted to get down to the main event. With how hectic their schedules had been lately he and Leo hadn't had sex in almost.......3 weeks.

Growling Mikey moved in, playfully biting part of Leo's jawline. "I can think of something.......show me just how BIG a fan you are."

Leo grinned at Mikey whose voice had gone husky and needful a clear sign of what he wanted. Gripping the hems of both their underwear Leo pulled both articles of clothing away, churring in joy as he finally removed the last articles of clothing between him and his lover. Taking a deep breath he forced his hip muscles to relax shuddering as he felt his member slip free from its pouch. Mikey followed suit a moment later, both of them moaning as the other took hold of their organ. He felt Mikey move, slowly lifting himself up while maneuvering Leo's organ till it was pressed under his tail.

"Mikey....we don’t have any....."

But Mikey silenced him with a kiss before pulling away and grinning at him. "I don’t care. I NEED YOU NOW."

as he spoke Mikey began to lower himself down, whimpering slightly as he felt Leo's tip press harder and harder against his entrance before....... his head rolled back and he let out a loud groan as he felt the tip of Leo's cock slip inside him. Leo groaned his hands coming to rest and squeeze Mikey's hips as the younger turtle continued to slowly lower himself down. He could see the discomfort in Mikey's face, the occasional twinges of pain flickering across the young turtle's face.

He did his best to comfort Mikey, kissing his neck and shoulders, rubbing his hips, even pulling back out slightly when Mikey's face showed that he was in significant pain. As much as he wanted to go slowly with Mikey however, he could not help but groan and whimper along with his lover as his cock slipped deeper and deeper inside Mikey's body. after what felt like an eternity Mikey let out a low churr as the last inch of Leo's organ vanished inside his body, allowing Mikey rest himself on Leo's hips while his forehead came to rest against Leo's.

"Are you ok Mikey?"

He didn’t respond at first instead allowing Leo to kiss and nuzzle him, showing him with love. Yes he was in a little bit of pain, but right now that pain was worth it. He loved this feeling. Feeling Leo buried inside him with his arms around his shoulders, while he kissed and nuzzled every inch of Mikey's body that he could get to. It was heaven to Mikey, and for a moment he allowed himself to revile in it, soaking it in so he would never forget what it felt like.

"Mikey......are you ok?"

He nodded slowly, pulling back to look at Leo before smiling. "Yeah.....I’m perfect."

Leo bit his lip but nodded, groaning slightly as Mikey began to move slowly lifting his hips up before lowering them back down; making them both moan as pleasure lashed their bodies. Slowly Mikey continued to move, gingerly lifting and lowering himself along Leo's cock, savoring the feeling of the organ sliding in and out of his body.

"Well......you......certainly feel.......like my.....BIGGEST fan."

Leo nodded, grunting slightly as Mikey dropped himself back down with a bit more force than usual. He gripped Mikey's hips, helping to set the pace as Mikey continued to move up and down. "I am......i was......a fan.......before you were.....famous."

Mikey smiled at him, his face flickering slightly as one of Leo's hands moved, slowly wrapping around Mikey's own needy organ gently pumping it up and down in the opposite rhythm of Mikey's movements. Mikey's eyes drifted closed as his back arched, his head rolled back onto his shoulders as he let out a loud churr. He was in heaven right now. The feelings of pleasure coming from his own cock were perfectly matched by the pleasure he was getting from Leo's cock, making him shiver and shudder as the knot in his stomach began to tighten.

He moved, leaning in to kiss Leo as the pace of their movements slowly increased. He groaned, feeling Leo's hips thrust upwards into him; making him whimper and shudder as his orgasm seemed to rush up o meet him. His hands gripped the edges of Leo's shell tightening until he was amazed the shell did not snap or crack under his grip.

"F....f.....fuck.....Leo......."

Leo only nodded, his face twisting into a grin as he leaned up and kissed Mikey, pulling their bodies as close together as they could get. A second later their orgasms slammed into each other, making them both shudder and moan, finally breaking the kiss from lack of oxygen.

He continued to drive in and out of Mikey for a few more moments before burying himself inside his lover, quivering and moaning as he felt Mikey's inner walls contract and spasm around his cock. Mikey’s body doing its best to milk him for all he had; which he was more than able to give to Mikey while at the same time continuing to milk Mikey for all the younger turtle had to offer.

a slow churr escaped Leo's lips as he felt several globs of Mikey's cum land on his chest before the rest began to drip and trickle down his fingers as he continued to edge and pump Mikey's organ even after the younger turtle's orgasm had ended, making Mikey whimper and moan, for several more minutes.

His movements slowly before finally stopping, his hands coming moving to rub Mikey's thighs, enjoying the gentle churr that escaped his lover's throat. "So........can i have your autograph now?"

Mikey giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

 

MEANWHILE

 

Donnie groaned as he slowly rolled over, turning to look at Raph who was laying next to him. His body ached as echoing ghosts of pleasure wafted through his muscles and nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this content. It was like this every day when Raph came home from football practice. the moment that front door would open Donnie would be hit full force by the musky sweaty smell that made his mind fog, his heart pound and his body yearn for Raph who was more than willing to sate his needs.

it didn’t matter what Donnie was doing before hand, the moment Raph got home and he got a whiff of that scent coming off the athlete he threw himself at him, kissing and groping the muscular turtle as he was carried upstairs before being roughly stripped of his clothes before being half thrown into the shower only to be pinned against the amazingly cold stone tiles and Raph's perfectly hot sweaty body, as the red turtle set about ravishing every inch of Donnie’s skin.

They’d go at it for hours, Donnie for than willing to take anything the muscle bound turtle could give him; and oh the things Raph did to him. Never in his life had Donnie moans, whimpered, and churred so much in his life. There were times afterwards where Donnie could barely move because his muscles were so tired. Or at other times because the echoes of pleasure that raced through his body could last for hours on end. Raph was like an animal with only ONE thing on his mind when he got home; fucking.

And when it was over, the Raph's lust was finally sated they lay together in bed, cradled in each other’s arms just savoring the feelings that echoed through their bodies as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Donnie smiled as he slowly moved, running his hand along Raph's back making the muscular turtle groan in his sleep. Raph always feel asleep first, in fact once they were done screwing their brains out Raph seemed to lose all his energy and just crash, dropping down onto the bed and sleeping for several hours before waking up and staggering down for dinner.

Absentmindedly Donnie gently drew shapes against Raph's back. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way. A long time since he felt the kind of connection he had with Raph. He couldn't help but be smitten with the red turtle. Everything from his perfectly sculpted muscular body to his husk and rough voice made Donnie's heart flutter.

Even as he lay there running his hands across Raph's hot skin he could not help but yearn for more of the red turtle’s touch. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Raph's shoulder before cuddling up closer to his lover. With the heat that Raph was putting off Donnie didn’t need a blanket to keep him warm, Raph's body was like a furnace producing so much heat that if they didn’t have the fan on he could actually make Donnie sweat as they lay together.

He’d asked rah about his body heat once. The red turtle had shrugged and said he felt fine, despite the truly astonishing amount of heat he would let off. After a bit of nagging from Donnie he had agreed to drink more water but other than that there was little they could do about the heat.

Snuggling closer to Raph Donnie closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. In a few hours he would have to get up and fix dinner; nothing fancy, probably just a ham sadnwhich……but still…. For now he snuggled next to his lover, reviling in the red turtle’s body heat and the faint traces of musk that still wafted off both their bodies.

Maybe he’d skip dinner and order take out tonight so he could enjoy laying here in his lover's arms just a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the radio station the next day Mikey did not expect to find much. However his face cracked into a huge smile as he found a small pile of money and notes that had come through the mail slot during the school day. Scooping up the money Mikey dropped the stack of bills and coins onto a table and began to count, his grin becoming wider and wider as the number climbed higher and higher until it totaled almost $70; in addition to the dozen or so notes that had been left for him by people requesting certain songs. Pushing the money into a jar, Mikey marked the side of the jar before setting it on a shelf before scurrying into the broadcasting booth.  
  
Pausing for a moment Mikey smiled to himself as around him the broadcasting equipment began to warm up. His plan REALLY was working. Now he just had to keep it working.   
  
  
**RAPH'S POV**  
  
  
Raph groaned as the hot water from the shower ran down his tired skin. Practice had been brutal today. They’d been doing full contact practice that meant while he was able to wail on his teammates without fear of reproach from the coach he did have to worry about the other players taking out their own frustrations on him; something he had been neglectful of in the past. The effect was that several times during the practice he'd been tackled and dragged to the ground by players that he either hadn't seen or had discounted. As a result he now had several large bruises forming on his chest, neck and arms while his head spun and rung with a dull headache that throbbed and pulsed even as he stood still with the warm water running down him.   
  
With his hand never leaving the wall Raph slowly felt his way out of the shower and over to his locker, pulling it open before beginning to slowly dress himself. Several times he had to stop as the pulsing ringing sound in his head became worse making him sway and stagger even as he tried to stand still. Slowly easing himself onto a bench Raph closed his eyes doing his best to take deep breaths to try and relax.   
  
Even as he sat there trying to clear and calm his pounding head, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He panted, gasping for breath as wave after wave of nausea pulled at him making his stomach lurch and churn. He leaned back; resting his back against the row of lockers behind him he willed his stomach to stop hurting. And after several minutes his stomach returned to a relatively stable feeling, not completely back to normal but enough to allow him to stand up and begin making his way to his car so he could go home and curl up next to Donnie. He felt his heart swell slightly as he thought of his......boyfriend.   
  
There was something, thrilling about that word.....boyfriend. It filled his stomach with nervous butterflies and it made him want to smile and laugh. It wasn't like he was gay, no the idea of men in general still made him cringe and gag. And if he imagined them naked he had the vague urge to vomit; but Donnie.....there was something so alluring and seductive about the purple turtle. Something about his slim figure, green skin, those perfect reddish brown eyes.......  
  
"Did you see the way they were prancing around?"  
  
Raph froze as the sound of his teammate's voices met his ears. Peaking around the corner Raph found several of his teammates were lounging around in the lobby of the gym.  
  
"God you'd think they owned the play. Fucking queers."  
  
Raph growled his hand tightening into a fist around his backpack strap.  
  
"Damn fags. Thought we got rid of them all when he got rid of that turtle queer who was trying to live with us."  
  
Raph's eyes widened and he felt his fingernails dig into his skin so tightly he was amazing he didn't draw blood. They were talking about Mikey......his brother. Gnashing his teeth together Raph willed himself not to react.   
  
_'Keep it together. Keep it together. In 2 months you'll be done with them and_ **then** you can kick the shit out of them.'  
  
He smiled to himself. Imagining how good it would feel to grab each of his 'teammates' by the throat and pound on them until they were nothing but a bloody pulp. After several moments of 'happy' thoughts Raph opened his eyes before taking several more deep breaths. As he did s he caught sight of his reflection in the glass trophy display case he was standing in front of. His skin was several shades paler then it normally was, and even as he stood there his head continued to pulse painfully. Taking several more deep breaths Raph turned and began to move away from his teammates, instead using a side door to leave the gym before going to his car and throwing his gear in the back seat.   
  
Leaning back in his seat Raph took several moments to just sit there with his eyes closed; willing himself to feel better as his head continued to pulse and throb painfully. For a long time football had been his respite; something he could do that calmed him and made him feel relaxed. But all that had changed, and now football was just another thing that added to the steadily increasing list of thing stressed him. Perhaps Donnie was right, maybe he did need to try and make a bigger effort to relax. If the headache he was experiencing right now was any indication he really REALLY needed a break.   
  
Vaguely he toyed with the idea of asking coach to bench him for a next few practices, maybe he could even fake being sick and skip them all together. That thought made him smile as he imagined going straight home after school.....scooping Donnie up in his arms......kissing him.........carrying him upstairs......and then fucking him until neither of them could move. Despite the pain in his head Raph smiled at the thoughts in his head.   
  
What was it about Donnie that made him so wild? What was it about the purple turtle that got him SO worked up that he could barely stand it? Of course there were several obvious answers. Donnie was cute.....no that didn't do Donnie justice something about his thin frame, yet perfectly sized hips and shoulders was downright sexy. But it was more than that, yes Donnie was physically sexy but there was so much more to the purple turtle than just looks. Donnie was smart too, not just mentally but emotionally smart; able to help Raph express himself in ways Raph had never done before. He was also kind and caring, able to go slow and help Raph to understand bits of his schoolwork that he was struggling with. Add on to all that the way the purple turtle's hips swayed and swished when he walked and...........Donnie was.......perfect.  
  
Another wave of pain laced nausea made Raph whimper slightly. His head was REALLY starting to hurt. When he and Donnie were done fucking he'd have to put some ice on it. Gritting his teeth he started his car; ding his best to will his headache gone as he drove through the streets of the town heading home.  
  
  
 **LATER  
  
  
** Donnie felt a shiver run up his spine as the sound of a car engine turning off met his ears. As quickly as he could he tried to finish what he was doing, putting away the last plate just as the front door opened. He turned, expecting to see Raph barge into the room and grab him like he usually did. However after several moments of waiting Raph hadn't appeared yet making Donnie a little curious. Slowly he stuck his head out of the kitchen, looking towards the front door. His eyes widened as he found Raph was leaning back against the door his eyes closed, his face scrunched up in obvious pain. Raph's skin was several shades paler then it normally was and the large turtle was panting for breath as small droplets of sweat ran down his skin. ****  
  
"R....Raph? What’s wrong?"  
  
The muscular turtle grunted, shaking his head for a moment before hissing as the movement caused him more pain.   
  
"N......nothing's......wrong......get ready for........."  
  
but Raph's voice trailed off, as his face contorted in more pain. rushing to Raph's side Donnie gripped Raph's arm and slowly led him to the couch, carefully laying him down before pulling away to look at Raph.   
  
"Raph, what's wrong. Tell me what hurts."  
  
Raph grunted and gestured to his head, wincing as the movement caused him more pain. Hurrying to the bathroom Donnie grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen he kept in his medicine cabinet as well as a washrag and a small metal bowl which he filled with cold water before rushing back to Raph's side.   
  
"Here, take these."  
  
He pushed 2 pills of ibuprofen into Raph's hand and watched as Raph brought the pills to his mouth before swallowing them. "Th...thank......"  
  
Donnie nodded, wringing out the washcloth before pressing it against Raph's forehead. The moment the cool cloth touched his skin Raph let out a low groan. The pain that had flooded his system eased slightly allowing his body to relax just a little bit. He groaned, feeling Donnie shift, rubbing the cold cloth against his forehead, temples and the back of his head. "Th....that feels good....."  
  
Donnie nodded. "That’s why I’m doing it. Just relax. Take deep breath. Do you need anything?"  
  
Raph was silent for a moment as Donnie ran the cool cloth over his temples again. After a moment he spoke. "W...water......would be nice."  
  
Donnie nodded and set the cloth against Raph's forehead, before moving into the kitchen and filling a glass with cold water before hurrying back to Raph's side and handing him the glass. His eyes widened with fear as he found that Raph's hands were shaking so badly that he could barely hold the glass. Gently Donnie helped to guide the glass to Raph's lips while the large turtle struggled to sit up before taking several long drinks form the glass before draining it. "Ahhhhh........that's better."  
  
Taking the glass from Raph's hand Donnie set it down on the coffee table before turning back and beginning to run the cool cloth over Raph's head and neck again. After several minutes he pulled the cloth away before rewetting it with the bowl of water.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like this, rubbing and dabbing at Raph's skin and occasionally getting up to get him more water. Time simply didn't seem to matter anymore. All he cared about was getting Raph back to normal. As he moved to get Raph another glass of water the larger turtle grunted, one of his eyes drifting open to look at Donnie. "Th....thanks......for doing......this."  
  
Donnie shifted, kneeling back down in front of Raph before moving in to gently kiss Raph's forehead. "Its no trouble......"  
  
his voice trailed off. He wanted to say more. He wanted to say those 3 little words he'd kept himself from saying for the last month. Those 3 words he thought he'd never say again to anyone. He watched as Raph's eyes drifted closed again. Gently rubbing Raph's shoulder Donnie spoke. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Raph was silent for a several moments before responding. "I’m all.....sweaty.......sorry.......i got....your couch...dirty."   
  
Donnie shook his head. "It’s fine. Just breathe and relax. I’m going to go run you a bath ok. The hot water will help ease the pain."   
  
Raph nodded, wincing slightly as a fresh lash of pain rippled across his face. "A.....blanket.......so.....cold."  
  
Donnie bit his lip but did as Raph asked, covering the large turtle with a blanket before giving his forehead another kiss. He watched as Raph shifted, maneuvering the blankets so it covered him in exactly the way he wanted while at the same time gripping a nearby pillow and pulling it against his chest before burying his face against it.  
  
"I’ll be right back ok Raph?"   
  
Raph nodded. "O....o....ok.........hurry.......please."  
  
Donnie looked down at his boyfriend, feeling his heart clench at just how hurt and vulnerable Raph seemed to be at the moment. He’d never seen Raph like this before. Raph always gave off a feeling of being indestructible, so the sight of him curled up on the couch his face buried against the pillow obviously in great pain was very disconcerting to Donnie and was almost enough to make him stay with Raph. But as Raph let out a gentle moan of pain Donnie shook his head. The bath would help Raph a lot more than just a cold cloth would.

Hurrying up the stairs Donnie turned on the water and after making sure it was the right temperature plugged up the tub before returning downstairs to Raph. Gently touching Raph's shoulder Donnie felt a fresh wave of fear roll through him as he found that Raph's skin was drenched in sweat and shook slightly as the muscular turtle looked up at him.

“come on Raph…..the bath is ready.”

Donnie slung his arm under Raph's arm and heaved, helping the large turtle to stand up. Slowly they began to make taking slow steps as they moved through the living room and towards the stairs where they paused. Raph grunted as he slowly lifted his leg taking a step upwards before taking another and another. It was slow going, ever few steps Raph would have to stop and take several deep breaths before being able to continue. Donnie clung to Raph's body, doing his best to support the large turtle with each step they took.

Reaching the top of the stairs Donnie breathed a small sigh of relief as he began to lead Raph towards the bathroom and the now filled tub. Allowing Raph to slowly sit down on the toilet Donnie shut off the water to the tub and turned before kneeling down in front of Raph and beginning to strip him of his clothes.

He could not help but bite his lip as he found dozens of bruises lined Raph's chest, arms, stomach and legs. He knew football was a violent sport, and he knew Raph was tough…..but at the same time he could not help but feel pangs of sadness every time he uncovered a new bruise on Raph's body. Once Raph was stripped of his clothing Donnie moved, helping Raph to stand before guiding him to the tub before helping him to slowly sit down in the warm water. He smiled weakly as Raph let out a low groan as the warm water pressed in against him, helping to ease his tense muscles.

“that’s…….good…..”

Donnie smiled to himself, glad that the bath seemed to be helping Raph already. Stripping off his own clothes Donnie joined Raph. Grabbing the wash cloth he’d been using before Donnie dunked the cloth in the warm water before reaching up and dabbing the cloth against Raph's forehead. Smiling weakly as Raph's eyes drifted open looking weakly at Donnie.

“……hey…….”

Raph's voice was weak, and shook slightly. doing his best to smile reassuringly back at him Donnie spoke softly. “feeling better?”

Raph nodded slowly, his eyes drifting clothed again. “yeah…….but it’s……..bright in here…….can we…..turn off the lights?”

Nodding Donnie stood up, shivering slightly as the cool air in the room lapsed against his wet skin as he leaned out of the tub and hit the light switch plunging the room into nearly complete darkness save for the small sliver of light that came from the crack under the door. Feeling his way back to the tub Donnie moved slowly, so as not to slip and fall as he knelt back down, running his hands along Raph's chest until he found the cloth which he had set against Raph's neck.

As his fingers graced over Raph's muscles the larger turtle groaned. “hmm……feels good…..trying to cop a feel Donnie?”

Donnie smiled, despite knowing Raph couldn't see his expression. “maybe……”

He smiled a bit more as raph chuckled. Finding the cloth Donnie resumed his ministrations, dabbing and rubbing the warm cloth across Raph's skin making the muscular turtle groan and churr gently. “thank you.”

Donnie smiled. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could now see Raph looking up at him; a faint smile gracing Raph's face. continuing to tend to Raph's skin Donnie groaned gently as he felt Raph's hands come to rest against his hips his fingers gently tracing his muscles.

Donnie bit his lip as he felt his heart swell. He wanted to badly to speak, to say those 3 little words that he wanted to say above all else. And yet he held himself back. He and Raph had only been seeing each other for 3 months. Would he scare Raph away if he said those words?

“Hey……what are you thinking about?”

Donnie blinked, looking at Raph confused. “huh?’

Raph's hand moved, coming up to cup Donnie’s face, his thumb gently petting Donnie’s cheek. “you’re face……it scrunches up when you’re thinking about something. What are you thinking about.”

Donnie looked down at Raph, feeling his heart swell a bit more at the look of concern that was covering Raph's face. He wanted so badly to say those 3 little words……and yet…… “I’m just worried about you.”

Raph smiled weakly at him. “I’m ok Donnie……I’m a tank.”

Donnie shook his head. “No Raph…..you’re not. Today proves that.”

Raph sighed, continuing to stroke Donnie’s cheek. “I promise, I’m ok Donnie. I just got a migraine. People get them all the time for seemingly no reason; and I think I have a better reason than most to get them. So…….don’t worry. Ok?”

Donnie nodded slowly. “Ok Raph…..”

He looked down at Raph. His heart fluttering as Raph smiled again at him. “hey….come here.”

Gently he allowed Raph to maneuver his body, making it so Donnie was resting with his body pressed against Raph's while his head rested just under Raph's neck, which Raph's hand stroking his neck.

Donnie sighed contently, enjoying the feeling of Raph's skin pressed against his. Taking a deep breath he spoke slowly, willing his voice not to shake from the nerves which clawed and ragged at his insides like a pit of cold snakes.

“Raph……I…..i want to say something to you…..but…….I’m…..” he struggled to speak. Willing himself to be brave. “I don't want to…….scare you away but………I need to say it…..and…….it’s ok if you don't……feel the same way…..I just……I need to say this……”

His voice trailed off as he felt Raph move; shifting so they were looking at each other. “Donnie, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Donnie nodded but bit his lip. “I know but…….I’m scared.”

Raph nodded slowly, his arms coming up to wrap around Donnie’s hips pulling him in a little bit closer. “It’s ok Donnie……just tell me what you need to say.”

He took a deep breath, his heart was suddenly beating very fast and his mouth had become almost painfully dry. “I……I…….” he closed his eyes, willing himself to say those 3 little words. “I……love….you….”

Silence met his words for a moment, then slowly…….. he groaned as Raph moved, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that took his breath away and made his heart beat and flutter just a little bit faster. As they pulled apart Raph rested his forehead against Donnie's.

“I…..I know you want to hear me say those words back to you……..so………..I…….I love you too Donnie……..”

Donnie felt his heart flutter again. but he also noted the hesitation in Raph's voice.

“are….are you sure?” he questioned gently.

In response Raph sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m about 95% sure. Yes. I just…….i’m still nervous…….I just………”

But Donnie silenced him with a finger against his lips. “It’s ok if you’re not sure. I…..i don't expect you to say it back to me just because I said it…..I just…….I needed to say it. Ok?”

Raph nodded slowly. “Ok.”

Silence lapsed between them as Donnie settled himself back down so he was resting against Raph's chest. After several moments Raph spoke softly. “Hey…….I want you to come to the football game. It’s the playoffs and……I want you there cheering me on.”

Donnie shifted looking up at Raph for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Raph nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I want you there. You, Mikey, and even Leo; I want you all there cheering me on. I can get you all free tickets if you want. So…….will you come?”

Donnie nodded. “Of course I’ll come. And I’m sure Mikey will come too......”

Donnie’s voice trailed off as his mind went to Leo. He was quite sure that Leo and Mikey were still lying to Raph about their ‘unique relationship’. Which presented a small problem, if Leo showed up at the football game and appeared to be ‘overly close’ to one of his students it could cause some people to start looking closer at him.

But Raph seemed to accept his answer squeezing his body again while leaning In to kiss Donnie’s again, wiping all thoughts of Leo from the genius turtle’s mind.

As they broke apart Donnie spoke. “So……how is your head feeling?”

Raph shrugged. “Better. It doesn’t throb anymore……it’s just kind of…….numb now.”

Donnie smiled and gently nuzzled Raph's neck. “I’m glad.”

Raph nodded in agreement. “me too.”

 

 

** LATER **

 

 

Raph sighed contently as he watched Donnie leave the bathroom, stepping out into the hallway his green skin glistening as the small beads of water that clung to his skin caught the light. Raph let out a low churr at the sight, watching as Donnie walked down the hallway before vanishing from sight.

Sighing again Raph moved pulling on his pants and shirt. He had just begun to leave the bathroom when he phone began to ring and vibrate; alerting him that he had received a text message. Pulling his phone out of his pocket rah tapped the screen and frowned as he found the message was from Harmony.

He could not help but shift a little uncomfortably. He’d been ignoring the human girl for the last few months now. Forgetting to respond to her texts or simply ignoring them all together. Biting his lip he tapped the screen again, allowing the message she had sent him to appear on the screen.

We need to talk. I know your secret.

Raph blinked at the screen. He could feel a small jolt of adrenaline hitting his system. Filling him with a kind of nervous energy as he rapidly typed in his response.

I don't know what you’re talking about. What secret?

Shoving the phone in his pocket Raph left the bathroom before moving down the stairs and into the living room to find Donnie busy warming up a few slices of pizza in the microwave. Sneaking up behind the purple banded turtle Raph leaned in giving Donnie’s butt a little squeeze while kissing the back of Donnie’s neck.

He grinned and chuckled as Donnie squealed and jumped a little bit. His voice becoming high pitched as he yelped in surprise. Gripping Donnie’s shoulders Raph spun the purple turtle around and pressed their lips firmly together, enjoying the low groan that Donnie let out. He pressed in, moving so their bodies were pressed against each other in a gentle kiss that was more than enough to make Raph let out another churr.

But their moment of haven was interrupted as again Raph's phone began to ring and vibrate. He growled, seriously considering throwing the phone across the room so he could focus all his attention on Donnie who was still pressed tightly against him.

As if Donnie knew what he was thinking he spoke softly. “Answer it. It might be important.”

Rolling his eyes Raph groaned as Donnie pulled their bodies apart, before grabbing the pizza from the microwave and moving to sit down at the counter while turning on the TV.

Digging into his pocket Raph tapped the screen of his phone a bit harder out of frustration. What did harmony want? A moment later he felt his blood turn to cie as he read her response to his message.

I know you’re fucking a guy. WE NEED TO TALK.

His hands shook as he gripped the phone tighter, his head snapping up to look at Donnie’s back as the purple turtle absentmindedly leaned to one side as he flipped through the channels on TV.

Biting his lip Raph moved, leaving the kitchen and down the hallway before stepping out into the garage. Only once the door was closed tightly behind him did he react, feverishly punching in harmony’s phone number, grunting and growling as the phone rang twice before she answered.

“I thought that might get your attention.”

He snarled into his phone. “the fuck are you talking about?! I’m not-”

But she cut him off, her voice becoming husky as she tried to mimic Donnie’s voice. “I really like you Raph…….A LOT, and then you said I like you too Donnie. Sound familiar?”

Raph felt his throat go dry. She DID know. His grip on the phone made his hands shake as he felt a cold stone of fear begin to form in his gut. His voice shook with fear as he spoke, his voice weak. “WH…wh….what do you want? I don't have any money…….”

On the other end of the line he heard Harmony sigh before responding. “I want to talk. Meet me at the Food court in the mall after school tomorrow. Come alone. If you don't show up…….i’ll let you use your imagination.”

A moment later the line went dead leaving Raph to trembled and quiver in fear as he did his best to pull himself together before going back into the house and pretend that nothing was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a kind of nervous weight twisting at his insides made Raph feel sick and shaky the entire time he ate breakfast. As he ate his toast he looked across from him at Donnie. His life had become so much better since meeting the purple banded turtle. Before his life had been shallow, yes he’d been having fun but at the end of the day he’d gone home alone not feeling particularly close to anyone except Mikey. But now…..now he had Donnie. Now he could curl up in a warm soft bed and nuzzle someone who cared for him. Someone who he could talk to and express his fears and wants without having to worry about being thought less of.

As they got ready to leave the house Raph watched as Donnie pulled on his shoes. He felt his heart swell as Donnie looked up and smiled at him before looking back down to finish tying his shoes. “Hey……”

Donnie looked back up at him. “Hmmmmm?”

Moving in Raph pulled Donnie to his feet before pulling him into a gentle kiss. He groaned into the kiss, loving the feel of Donnie’s body pressing against him. Shuddering gently as Donnie returned the kiss before pulling back slightly to rest their foreheads together. Right now, in that very moment, despite the worry and fear that bubbled in his chest; he was happy. Across from him Donnie raised an eyeridge. “What was that about?”

Biting his lip Raph spoke gently. He’d never been overly good with expressing emotions, but right now, “I just…….I love you.”

There was a moment of silence that met his words, broken only when Donnie spoke softly. “I love you to Raph.”

A moment later they were kissing again, their lips pressing against each other’s enjoying the closeness for a moment before pulling apart again. “I wish we could just stay here all day.”

Donnie nodded but shrugged. “If only….”

Raph bit his lip, watching as Donnie got into his car and offered him a final wave before starting the engine and driving away; leaving him alone with the horrible twisting feeling of fear that wriggled and writhed in his gut like some kind of grotesque worm. Slowly he moved into his own car, before starting the engine and driving to school.

He tried to drown out his worries, tried to focus on his classes for the first time all year. Yet it was no good. Just when he thought he’d forgotten his troubles they would rear back in his mind, roaring and swarming him until he was trembling and shaking so badly he felt like he was going to fall out of his char.

He’d never felt this way before. Yes he had been scared before but never like this. Never to the point where his hands shook and his stomach lurched violently like he was going to throw up. But there was more to it, there was more than just fear in his mind. He was also angry, so angry in fact he broke several pencils snapping them in half as he imagined grabbing harmony by the neck and strangling her. What right did she have to interfere with his life? What right did she have to make ay demands of him? And yet he knew the answer, he knew she may not have had the ‘right’ but at that moment she had the power over him. Harmony owned him. She could tell him to do just about anything and he wouldn’t be able to say no; and that thought terrified him beyond anything else.

Every class the feeling got worse and worse until finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He bolted to his feet not even bothering to look at his Trig teacher before running from the room and down the hallway before wrenching open the door to the bathroom and throwing himself into one the stalls; barely managing to lock it before his stomach gave one last violent lurch as he vomited.

He gripped the side of the toilet as he vomited, coughing and gagging in between each horrible mouthful of sludge that bubbled up from his stomach and left his mouth filled with a horribly acidic rancid taste. Sweat trickled down his back and he could not stop the small trail of tears that fell from his eyes as his sides heaved and shook as his body purged itself of everything in his stomach until he was left with a horrible sickening empty feeling.

Only once he was sure there was nothing left in his stomach did he move, leaning back to rest his shell against the wall of the stall as he forced himself to take deep breathes. His hands shook and his skin felt oddly cold as he gasped and struggled to breath. This was too much, all of it was too much…..if he kept going on like this…..he’d have a heart attack by lunch break.

Digging into his pocket he pulled out his phone, his fingers shook so badly that he had to try several times before he managed to punch in the correct phone number. He put his phone to his ear, his heart pounding so hard in his chest it actually hurt, making him press his free hand against his chest trying to relieve the jagged sharp paint that radiated through his chest.

“Hello?”

He gripped his phone tighter, steeling himself to speak. “It’s me Raph.”

After a moment of silence Harmony responded. “What do you want?”

Raph swallowed painfully, his throat had gone suddenly dry. Yet still he forced himself to speak. “I…….I……..I can't take this anymore. Fuck meeting after school. I want to meet NOW. I want this to be OVER FOR GOOD.”

After several moments of silence Harmony sighed before responding. “Fine. Meet me library, on the 3rd floor, in the historical literature section. You have…..15 minutes.”

A moment later the line went dead. Raph swallowed weakly, his hands continuing to shake as he stuffed his phone back in his backpack before slowly getting to his feet. Once he was sure he was not going to throw up again he moved, opening the stall door before staggering over to a nearby sink and turning on the water. Shoving his hands under the torrent of water Raph splashed his face several times, groaning as the ice cold water ran down his skin which felt like it was on fire, despite being ice cold moments again. After several moments he looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was pale, making it look as though he was becoming ill. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep he’d gotten the night before and lips were cracked and dry. Shaking his head he splashed his face one last time with the water before turning off the faucet and leaving the bathroom.

Turning down the hallway Raph pushed open the doors to the building before turning right and began walking towards the library. It felt good to be moving. Something about the feeling of his body being in motion helped to calm his stomach and mind. He was still scared, but movement helped to take the edge off the fear. It calmed his mind just enough so that he was no longer shaking.

Around him the wind blew gently making the trees rustle and shake, their leaves slowly waving at him as he walked under them. As he walked through the campus he passed by other people, laughing, talking with friends, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil that was tearing him up on the inside. He paused for a moment, looking at the people around him who gave him only a moment of attention before turning back to their own lives. He bit his lip. Would…….would they care if harmony told them? Would they call him a pervert and shun him if they knew that he liked kissing Donnie instead of some cheerleader? Would they glare and talk behind his back as he walked passed them? Or would they ignore him and go about their lives not caring one way or the other?

He shook his head and began walking again. These thoughts were pointless. He would meet with harmony he would hear what she wanted, he would give her whatever she wanted and then he would make sure he never saw her again. One way or another…….she would be out of his life for good.

Reaching the library Raph pushed open the set of double doors and headed straight for the elevator, before punching the button for the 3rd floor. He swallowed nervously as the metal doors of the elevator hissed shut and his stomach did a small lurch as he began to rise before coming to a stop a few moments later, with the doors hissing back open. Stepping out of the elevator Raph paused just long enough to look at the floor directory before moving, following the small arrows labeled ‘historical literature’.

After walking down several rows and bookcases and taking several turns he found himself in a small reading area. A space had been cleared away and a table large enough for 6 people to sit at had been set up for people to use; and sitting there at the table……. Raph paused for a moment, hiding behind the corner of one of the bookcases for just a moment as he worked to bring his nerves under control.

He could see her sitting there at the table, her phone in her hand. Texting as though she didn’t have a care in the world. Taking a few deep breathes he willed himself to be calm before stepping out from behind the bookcase and clearing his throat. He tried to appear calm as he looked up at him before glancing back down at her phone for a moment.

He watched as she held down the power button of her phone, completely shutting down the devise before looking up at him. “You should sit down.”

He shook his head. “I’ll…….I’ll stand.”

He watched as harmony turned to face him. “I really think you should-”

But he cut her off, his voice oddly shrill. “I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY. SO IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WANT YOU’RE OUT OF LUCK. AND I’M NOT GOING TO GET YOU DRUGS OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU DEMAND FROM ME SO…….SO WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

His voice echoed around them in the moments of silence after he’d finished speaking. He watched as she closed her eyes. He felt his heart jolt almost painfully as a small smile spread across her face. “Raph……I don't want anything from you.”

He blinked at her. Had he heard her right? Had she just said what he thought she’d just said? Had she really just said…….she didn’t want anything from him? His mouth opened but he found it hard to speak, “Wh…..huh?”

Again harmony smiled at him. “I don't want anything from you Raph. I’m not going to blackmail you or demand anything from you. Ok?”

He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. His world felt like it was spinning. Staggering forward Raph dropped himself down into a nearby chair his head coming to rest against the palms of his hands. After several moments of silence he heard harmony continue to speak. “Look Raph……..I’m sorry I made this so scary for you. But I had to be sure you’d show up. I have to tell you something ok?”

Taking a deep breath Raph looked up at her before nodding slowly. “Ok……what?”

He watched as she shifted uncomfortably for a moment before speaking. “I……….” she broke off, her eyes drifting closed for a moment as she thought about what to say. “I’m going to tell you something. You can't ask me how I know it. Or what I’m talking about. You just have to hear what I have to say and then figure it out for yourself. Ok?”

He nodded, watching as she took a deep breath before continuing. “Raph...Don't ask questions, don't look to me for answers, and after this don't ask me about it again. There's something going on around you that you don't know about, you've probably already noticed what but you're just not paying close enough attention to REALLY notice. Someone you thought you could trust or maybe you don't trust them but you respect them is manipulating you. I can't say who without it coming back on me but just...look around you and think."

Raph opened his mouth to ask more but harmony shook her head. “No. Don’t ask me to say more. I can't, not without getting myself into trouble too. Just……….”

Harmony moved, standing up before slinging her bag over her shoulder before looking directly into his eyes. “Think about all the things that have happened to you lately that have been odd or out of place, and then figure out whom they are connected too. If you do that……you’ll have your answer. Just be careful. And don't tell ANYONE that I spoke with you.”

Raph nodded slowly, his mind still struggling to understand what Harmony had just told him. he watched as she moved, readying herself to stand up and leave. “Look….just forget about me Raph. I won’t contact you again and if you try to contact me I’ll ignore you.”

Before Raph could open his mouth again harmony stood up and rushed passed him vanishing behind a large bookcase leaving him sitting alone in the study area his mind buzzing with what she had just told him. Someone he trusted…….was manipulating him? He had only a few people in his life who he trusted and one was lying to him, how the hell was he meant to figure that out?

He wracked his brains doing his best to try and catalog all the things that had happened to him since school had begun that were considered ‘strange’. After several minutes he sighed and dropped his head so it was resting on the table he was sitting at. The list was simply too big. Between his issues with Mikey, the sudden appearance of Leo, his own relationship with Donnie and the drama he was having with school there was no way he could pin down a particular instance that would give him some kind of clue as to what was going on.

Groaning Raph allowed his eyes to drift closed. How had his life gotten so confusing and complicated? How had he gone from being a tough, popular jock in high school to this? Taking a deep breath Raph sighed before; he wished school was out right now. He wished he could go and talk to Mikey, his brother had a very unique gift of making complicated things seem so simple. As he thought of his brother he recalled something, some small facet of information that he had retained but not thought about, Mikey’s panic attack when they had been at the mall.

Frowning to himself Raph recalled the way his brother had reacted, becoming silent and panicked when Raph had asked about his and Leo’s relationship. Frowning a bit more Raph searched his mind for information on Mikey’s boyfriend, his frown deepening again when he came to the conclusion that he really didn’t know that much about Leo. He knew Leo went to the same school as he and Mikey did; he’d seen Leo on occasion walking through the halls or of the grounds of the school. And he did know that Donnie and Leo knew each other from sometime in their pasts………but beyond those two facts there was very little he truly knew about Leo.

From outside the library Raph heard the bell ring; a signal that the class period had ended and it was now time to next period. Sighing Raph stood up and left the library, making a mental note to ask Donnie a bit about Leo.

 

 

** LATER **

** LEO’S POV **

 

 

Leo watched as his students left the classroom, smiling at Mikey as the young turtle hurried passed his desk and off to the radio station. Staying behind for a few minute Leo busied himself with erasing the blackboard and making sure his bag was in order before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. walking through the hallways Leo smiled at some of the students he recognized from his other classes as they rushed passed him hurrying to their after school activities.

Leaving the school building Leo hurried down the front steps, as he pulled out his car keys however he stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing in on the odd black SUV that was parked across the street from him.

He wasn't sure why the sight of the black SUV made him stop. There was just something……unnerving about it. His eyes narrowed, taking in the flawless black paint, the dark tinted windows, and the license plate that was from another state. Something about the vehicle was just ‘off’ and gave him the creeps. Frowning he turned looking from the front the building to the mysterious SUV, his eyes widening slightly as he found that the SUV was parked in a perfect position to watch as people came and went from the building.

Making up his mind Leo acted, digging around in his bag for a moment before acting as though he’d forgotten something before turning around and heading back into the building. Once the door was shut behind him however he darted sideways pushing his back against the wall in an effort to look normal to anyone who came passed him.

Pulling out his cellphone Leo dialed the number all teachers had been given on their first day for campus security. Holding the phone up to his ear Leo listened to the phone ring twice before someone answered. “Hello campus security, how can I help you?”

Gripping his phone a bit tighter Leo did his best to keep out of sight while at the same time keeping the mysterious SUV in his eyesight as he spoke. “My name is Leo I teach Japanese studies. I’d like to report a suspicious black SUV parked outside Orion hall and ask that campus security come and investigate right now.”

After a moment of silence the voice on the other end of the line responded. “Can you please tell me your teacher ID number so I can verify?”

Leo nodded, more to himself than anyone else. “1012712270.”

After another moment of silence the voice responded. “Ok. I’m sending two officers to investigate the SUV. Can I be of any more assistance?”

Leo shook his head. “No. Thank you.”

Hanging up the phone Leo bit his lip. Some part of his brain was nagging at him. A little voice in the back of his head telling him to….. Holding his phone out Leo flipped through the phone’s functions until he found his camera open. Opening the app Leo did his best to remain out of sight while at the same time snapping a photo of the SUV and its license plate.

Looking at the photo Leo’s mouth moved as he spoke the license plate numbers to himself. Until he was certain he would be able to remember them. “336-7584.”

He was pulled from his work when a muffled voice met his ears. Looking up he watched as a set of security guards wearing the Grey and black uniforms of the school slowly began to approach the SUV; one of them calling to see if anyone was inside. “Hello? Is anyone inside-HEY!”

Leo’s eyes widened as the SUV’s engine sprung to life. He felt his throat tighten slightly as the SUV began to move, its wheels spinning and screeching slightly as it sped away from the building leaving the two security guards behind looking confused and unsure of what to do. He watched as one of the guards spoke into his walkie-talkie obviously reporting the incident to the main office.

Watching all of this Leo could not help but feel nervous. The very presence of the SUV and its behavior was more than a little alarming to him. And despite not having any evidence he could not help but feel that the SUV had been parked there…..waiting for him specifically. As if the owner had been lying in wait for him to leave the building.

 

 

** LATER **

 

 

Leo sighed as he turned off the engine of his car. The drive home had been nerve wracking. Every time he had stopped at a stop sign or a red light he’d expected to see the black SUV from before. Leaning forward Leo rested his forehead against the steering wheel of the car. He knew he was being paranoid, but at the same time…..he simply couldn't help it.

Wracking his brains he did his best to try and think of who there was who might hire someone to stalk him. The list was very short, only being comprised of 2 names that had immediately jumped out at him, Oroku Saki AKA coach Shredder and his mother in law Minerva. Neither option was good.

His situation was…..precarious to say the least. As it was he could be placed on suspension or possibly worse if someone found out he had a student living with him, without reporting it to the main office before getting approval. But there was no doubt in his mind that if anyone ever figured out how close he and Mikey were, he would be fired for sure. The fact that Mikey was over 18 didn’t matter much either. The school board would see it as a violation of the school’s code of ethics and he would be fired for sure, no matter what he or anyone else said in his defense.

Again Leo sighed. He loved Mikey; he knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. The young turtle meant the world to him, but at the same time…….teaching jobs were hard to come by; even more so since his subject was obscure.

Sighing again Leo opened his car door and got out, before pulling open the door to his house and stepping inside, he’d barely taking 3 steps inside before the sounds of Mikey’s gentle sobs met his ears. Instantly he reacted, dropping his briefcase with the assignments he'd yet to grade before moving towards the sound of Mikey’s sobs which were coming from the spare bedroom.

The door to the bedroom was open and Mikey was hunched over on the bed his face buried against the pillow as he cried. Moving forward Leo reached out, his hand coming to rest against Mikey’s shell as he gently moved to comfort the upset turtle by rubbing Mikey’s shell. “Mikey? Mikey what’s wrong?”

But Mikey didn’t respond, instead shaking his head without looking up from where he had his face buried tightly against the pillow. Still Leo tired, rubbing Mikey’s shell and back in a way that he knew soothed the turtle. “Come on Mikey, speak to me. What’s wrong?”

He watched as Mikey moved, slowly lifting his head up away from the pillow to look at him. Tears stained the front of Mikey’s face and Leo could tell from the young turtle’ bloodshot eyes that he’d either been crying for a long time or he’d been crying very hard.

Mikey sniffed loudly, his entire body shaking from his action. Leo bit his lip watching as Mikey’s face which was filled with helplessness and pain as his mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak. His voice was weak and shook. “I……I………I got……I got…….fired.”


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK

 

Mikey closed his eyes as he slipped the noise canceling headphones over his ears. Everything was going great. He’d let himself into the studio and had immediately gone to see if anyone had donated any money while he'd been away. Last night he'd thought a head, placing a small jar under the mail slow so any coins that were dropped in would not roll away and miss being collected. his faint smile had become a wide grin when he'd found that the jar was half full; and after pouring out the money and counting it his smile had become even wider when he'd found that he's raised almost $200 since taking over the station 3 days ago.   
  
Taking a deep breath Mikey watched for the equipment in the booth to finish warming up before starting; pressing the green button to start the broadcast. **"What's up Lairsy College? Once again it is I, Michelangelo; your lord and master of the airways. Just wanted to give a brief shout out to everyone who dropped off money to the station. We’ve raised over $200 thanks to you. Now what say we start this day off with some......"** Mikey paused for a moment as he rifled through the small collection of cassette tapes he'd brought with him. **"....Lady GaGa.** "  
  
He bobbed his head along to the tune. Enjoying the pulsing beats that echoed in his ears and out to his listeners. As the song began to wind down Mikey moved to begin speaking. he had been about to press the bright green button to broadcast his words to his listeners when suddenly the music cut out, his headphones let out a kind of angry hiss and all the equipment in the booth dimmed. Instantly dropping to his knees Mikey began to rummage around under the table trying to see if he had somehow disconnected one of the power chords by mistake.  Checking each of the chords he found all of them to be intact and plugged into their specific slots. As he moved to get to his feet a voice filled with anger spoke behind him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
Turning Mikey bit his lip as he felt his heart rate jump a few beats higher. Behind him in the doorway to the booth stood Ethan, a look of barely controlled rage on his face and his conjoined brother Nathan, who was shifting nervously and looking a little uncomfortable. Continuing to bite his lip Mikey spoke hesitantly. "I.....everything just shut off.....I-"  
  
but Ethan’s snarl cut him off, making him close his mouth as Ethan took an angry step forward. "BECAUSE I SHUT OFF THE POWER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PLAYING THAT CRAP ON OUR STATION?!" Mikey flinched as just how loud Ethan was shouting. He’d head Ethan frustrated before, when he couldn't find something or when they were late to start broadcasting; but not one had he ever heard Ethan yell. And yet here Ethan was bellowing at him. "WE ARE A SERIOUS RADIO STATION! WE DON'T PLAY THAT TRASH!"  
  
Taking a chance Mikey spoke, trying to get Ethan to listen to reason. "It’s not trash. People like it. The amount of people listening has quadrupled since i started-" but again Ethan cut him off with another snarl before shouting again.   
  
"THEY AREN'T LISTENING! THEY'RE TUNING IN FOR THE MUSIC AND THEN IGNORING EVERYTHING YOU SAY! THEY DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE NEWS OR THE ANNOUNCEMENTS YOU MAKE!"  
  
Mikey felt something akin to anger bubble in his stomach. Why was Ethan being SO unreasonable? It wasn’t like he'd hurt anyone. He’d played music, music people liked to hear. When he spoke next his tone was slightly colder than he'd meant it to be. "For your information they are listening to the things i say. I mentioned how old and rundown the equipment is and asked if anyone would be able to donate money. They gave us over $200 in 3 days."  
  
He had hopped that mentioning the donations would calm Ethan down. Would help him see the side of reason that playing modern music was good for the station. But the moment the word 'donation' had left his mouth he knew it was the wrong move; Ethan’s face became if possible even angrier. " **YOU DID WHAT?!** "  
  
Mikey flinched as Ethan’s tone. "I......I......I asked for donations?"  
  
A moment later he yelped and was forced to duck as Ethan hurled a handful of empty cassette take cases at him. " **WE DON'T NEED CHARITY! WE'RE DOING JUST FINE ON OUR OWN! WE DON'T NEED PEOPLE'S PITY MONEY**!"  
  
Anger churned in Mikey’s stomach, making him shake and pant in frustration. What was Ethan’s problem? Why was he so mad about this? Why couldn't Ethan see that he was just trying to help? He opened his mouth, willing himself to speak calmly; instead he found himself shouting back at Ethan who looked momentarily surprised by his raised voice. "YOU'RE NOT FINE! THE STATION IS BARELY HOLDING ITSELF TOGETHER. THE EQUIPMENT IN 30 YEARS OLD AND YOU HAVE A TON OF MUSIC THAT THE STUDENTS DON'T LIKE! YOU NEED HELP!"  
  
Ethan snarled and took another step towards him. "NO WE DON'T! WE'RE JUST FINE, EVERYTHING IS FINE!"  
  
This time it was Mikey who snarled and spoke. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I WORK HERE 3 TIMES A WEEK AFTER SCHOOL! IT'S NOT FINE! YOU'RE BARELY HOLDING THIS PLACE TOGETHER! THE SCHOOL IS GUNNA SHUT YOU DOWN AT THE END OF THE YEAR AND THEN WHAT?! ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO LET THIS PLACE CLOSE DOWN BECAUSE YOU TOO FUCKING STUBBORN TO ADMIT YOU NEED HELP?!"  
  
For a full 10 seconds Mikey thought he'd won. He watched as Ethan’s head dipped down, looking at the floor while Ethan’s arm and fist clenched hand shook. Taking a deep breath Mikey willed himself to calm down before speaking again. "People like the music I’ve been-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Mikey's word's died in his throat. He opened his mouth to respond, only to find that no words came out. He felt his fingers curl into fists, not of anger but of fear his palms becoming sweaty and cold as he continued to stare at Ethan while trying to speak. After several moments of great effort he managed to speak a single word. "W....w.....w......what?"  
  
Ethan looked up at him. His eyes filled with barely controlled rage and anger. Mikey opened his mouth to speak again only to be cut off by Ethan. "Get out......you're fired."   
   
instantly Mikey’s blood ran cold. He was.....fired? He continued to open and close his mouth for a moment before trying to speak again. "But....."  
  
His voice trailed off into nothingness as he looked at Ethan’s face; which told him there was nothing he could say that would change this. He was fired, and there was nothing he could do to fix that.  
  
Closing his eyes Mikey willed himself not to cry. He bit his lip as he strode forward, passed Ethan and Nathan before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.looking back at the brothers who were watching him; Ethan still looked furious while Nathan had a sad expression on his face. biting his lip again Mikey spoke softly. "It's ok Nathan."   
  
he watched as Nathan nodded slowly. smiling at the younger brother Mikey moved towards the door of the studio  doing his best to hide the sorrow and pain he was feeling at that moment. stopping at the door Mikey turned and spoke to both brothers. "thanks for.......letting me help for a while."  
  
Ethan did not respond, only continued to glare at him. next to him Nathan spoke softly, his voiced filled with sadness. "bye Mikey." as he spoke Nathan offer Mikey a small wave of the hand; which Mikey returned before pulling the door to the studio open and walking through it.  


  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leo squeezed Mikey a little tighter as the younger turtle finished retelling his story. All around them droplets of water feel from the ceiling, hitting their skin before running along their bodies until it reached the cool stone floor of the shower. Leaning in Leo nuzzled Mikey’s neck, doing his best to comfort the obviously upset younger turtle. “Mikey……I’m so sorry.”

Mikey sniffed loudly but managed to speak softly. “Is……is this my fault? Did…..did I mess up?”

Leo sighed and continued to nuzzle Mikey’s neck. “No. you didn’t do anything wrong Mikey.”

Mikey shifted turning to look at him, small tears trickling from his eyes; mixing with the water from the shower before being swept away. “Then……why did they fire me?”

Leo sighed and continued to nuzzle Mikey’s neck. “I don't know Mikey. Maybe Ethan’s pride was hurt. How long have he and his brother been struggling with the station? And in 3 days you manage to raise all the money they need to fix it. it might have been a blow to Ethan’s pride. I know when Nathan took my class that I got the feeling Ethan is the one who takes care of Nathan. So the fact that you were able to fix something that he couldn't, might have been too much for his ego to handle.”

Mikey sniffed again. Leo’s words made sense, but at the same time they did not help with the feelings of sadness that he was feeling right then.

“I was…..just trying to help.”

Leo nodded, leaning in to nuzzle Mikey’s neck again. “I know Mikey. I know.”

They stayed like this for a bit longer, Leo doing his best to comfort Mikey while the younger turtle until he was no longer upset. Only then did they move, Leo guiding Mikey to the bed before pulling the blankets over the young turtle’s form and watching as he slowly closed his eyes. “sorry I ruined tonight.”

Leo sknelt down as he shook his head, gently stroking the back of Mikey’s head. “you didn’t ruin anything Mikey. I promise.”

Mikey looked up at him, pain filling his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Leo shook his head. “Don't be. Just go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning. Ok?”

Mikey nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Leo stayed with him for a few more minutes, continuing to stroke the younger turtle’s head and neck until he was sure Mikey had drifted off to sleep. Only then did he leave the room, moving to the living room and sitting down at the table.

Mikey’s emotional state was upsetting to him. He could not help but remember the first night Mikey had stayed with him. He could not help but remember how Mikey’s body has shook and trembled as he sobbed uncontrollably. How he’d clung to Leo as though terrified he was going to bed sent away. Biting his lip Leo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, willing himself to relax.

Things had been going so well. He and Mikey had somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret, Mikey had weather the shit storm that had been Leo’s father’s funeral, and Mikey was slowly working through his issues. Letting out another breath Leo felt something akin to guilt well up in his gut.

he knew this wasn't his fault. The station belong to Nathan and Ethan, they were well within their right to fire Mikey if they felt they had good reason to do so. And yet he could not help but feel guilt. Somehow he could not help but feel that this was his fault. That somehow he’d let his guard down and by doing so had caused that. He knew it was wrong, that these thoughts were stupid and pointless……yet he could not help but feel them.

sighing again Leo's eyes opened as his cellphone began to vibrate and ring. Reaching for his phone Leo smiled as he found the name that covered the screen was EXACTLY the person he should talk with right then. “hello Donnie.”

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before Donnie responded. “Hello Leo. Are you ok?”

Leo smiled to himself. Even over the phone Donnie’s sense of observation was enough to know that he was upset. Sighing and rubbing his forehead Leo spoke. “Mikey got fired from the radio station today.”

On the other end of the line Donnie let out a low sigh to. “I take it he’s not handling it well?”

Leo nodded, more to himself than anyone else. “yeah. He’s taking it pretty hard. He……he really was trying to help them. he started playing modern music so more people would listen and he asked for donations and raised almost $200 but……..they still fired him.”

Again Donnie sighed. “It sounds like Mikey really cared about the job.”

Again Leo nodded. “He did…….i think……I think  he…..” again Leo rubbed his forehead. He wasn’t a therapist or a psychologist; he had no real way of knowing what was going through Mikey’s head right now. All he could do we guess. “I think Mikey saw the station as some kind of way that he could ‘pay back’ all the help we’ve been giving him. Maybe he thought if he could fix the station then it would prove that he was going to be ok. Does……does that make any sense to you?”

Donnie sighed and was silent for a moment before responding. “It’s possible. I’ll talk with him about it in our session on Friday.”

Leo smiled. “Thank you Donnie.”

Donnie chuckled. “Don’t mention it. But I do have a reason for calling you.”

Leo raised an eyeridge. “Oh? And what reason is that?”

Again there was a pause, and Leo could almost hear the words in Donnie’s head turning as the genius turtle tried to find the right words to say what he wanted to say. After several moments Donnie spoke slowly. “Am I correct is guessing that Raphael still doesn’t know about the……….subtle intricacies in yours and Mikey’s relationship?”

Leo rolled his eyes. Donnie had always tended to use big fancy words when he got nervous. “You’re asking me if Raph knows that I’m not really a student but Mikey’s teacher?”

He didn’t have to see Donnie to know that he had nodded. “Yes, that’s what I mean.”

This time it was Leo’s turn to sigh. “No. I haven’t told him and I don't think Mikey has either. Why do you ask?”

From the way Donnie was speaking Leo could tell that he was nervous. “Because Raph has invited all of us to come to the homecoming game at the college and watch him play. I plan on going, and I’m sure Mikey will want to go. But that brings up the problem of…..well YOU. I’m sure most people won’t look twice at you being at the game, you are a teacher at the school after all BUT some people might start looking closely at you if you seem……overly close to Mikey or Raph while you’re there.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘overly close’?”

He could almost hear Donnie rolling his eyes. “I’m mean if you get caught up in the game and for a moment go in to hug Mikey or give him a kiss; forgetting for a moment that you’re in a stadium filled with students and staff members who may or may not recognize you as a teacher. If that happens and someone sees…..say……the coach for example, your secret is out and you could get into a shit storm of trouble.”

Leo sighed. “Not just a storm. I could get fired.”

Again he knew Donnie was nodding on the other end of the line. “Exactly. So what are we going to do? You can't keep lying to Raph. It’ll just make it harder when he does find out, whether it’s from you or some other way.”

Gain Leo sighed. “I know……but……how am I supposed to tell him something like this?”

Donnie was silent for several moments before responding. “I don't know but it needs to happen soon.”

Leo sighed and nodded. “Ok, ok. There are only 2 games left in the season, the homecoming game this week and the championship game in a week. I’ll tell him after the championship game. That way I don't throw him off his game and risk him playing badly. Ok?”

Donnie was silent for a moment before, “ok.”

Something in Donnie’s tone made Leo raise an eyeridge. “What?”

Donnie sighed slowly. “I……I don't like this. Keeping secrets from Raph…..it…….it feels wrong. Like……like when…….”

Leo sighed and finished Donnie’s sentence for him. “Like when we were dating?”

Donnie was silent again before speaking in a sad voice. “Yeah.”

Leo sighed. He hated doing this to Donnie. He hated it when Donnie got sad or upset; even more so when it was his, Leo’s fault. Even if he was no longer romantically involved with Donnie he still cared for the purple banded turtle. “Donnie……..I’m……..I’m really sorry. I never meant to put you in this situation.”

Donnie chuckled. “I know Leo.”

They both lapsed into silence for several moments before Donnie spoke softly. “I’m glad you and Mikey are happy together. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile and laugh the way you do when you’re with him. He……he completes you…….in a way that I……I never could.”

Leo sighed again. “I’m sorry Donnie. I’m so sorry you and I…….didn’t work out……I just……..I’m sorry.”

Donnie sighed slowly. “It’s ok Leo. It just…..we weren’t meant to be. Ok? Look…..don't dwell on it. It’s in the past and we’ve both moved on. So……so let’s not think about it….or….what could have been. Ok? Let’s just focus on the ones we’re with now.”

Leo smiled. Donnie’s voice had changed again. it was no longer sad but driven and optimistic. “Ok Donnie. Thank you for listening and helping me.”

Donnie chuckled. “Don’t mention it Leo. Goodnight.”

Leo smiled. “Goodnight to you to Donnie.”

Hanging up the phone, Leo smiled at the device in his hand for a moment before putting it back down on the table and letting out a low sigh. Standing up Leo moved through the house, making his way back to Mikey who was still curled up under the blankets of the bed. As Leo moved, climbing under the covers to join Mikey, the younger turtle stirred and opened and eye to watch him. Finding their usual positions with Mikey’s shell pressed against Leo’s chest Leo leaned in and gave Mikey’s neck a gently kiss, inhaling the young turtle’s scent as he did so.

“I love you Mikey.”

After a moment Mikey shifted, rolling over onto his other side so they were facing each other before leaning in to kiss Leo’s lips. “I love you to Leo.”


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to slow to a standstill. Leo felt Mikey move, ducking down while his hands covered his head as he let out a sob of fear and panic. Without realizing it Leo’s body moved on its own. Stepping forward and stretching his arms out to block Mikey from the bobcat who was pointing the gun at them. Leo’s eyes narrowed, zooming in to focus on the bobcat’s face. He noted the dilated eyes, the shallow breathing, and the small split in the bobcat’s lip. In his head Leo ran over everything he could possibly do in this situation. He could run straight at the bobcat, he would defiantly get shot but he could give Mikey time to run away. He could try to confuse the bobcat and start throwing books, if he was lucky he MIGHT have been able to dodge one or two shots while Mikey ran.

But Leo was pulled from his train of thought as the bobcat spoke, his voice filled with fury and confusion. “WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?”

This time is was Leo’s turn to growl, his hands clamping into fists, readying himself to defend himself and Mikey. “MY PROBLEM? YOU’VE BEEN FOLLOWING MY BOYFRIEND AROUND FOR WEEKS!”

A smirk spread across the bobcat’s face. “Don’t you mean your student?”

Leo’s throat went dry as the bobcat continued to smirk at him for a moment before speaking again. “Relax. I don't get paid to care that you’re banging one of your student.”

Leo felt himself relax only a fraction of a bit before he raised an eyebrow at the bobcat. “Paid? Someone is paying you to follow him around?”

The bobcat nodded. “Yeah. I’m getting paid to follow him around. It’s my job.”

Leo growled and despite the gun that was still pointed at his chest, took a step forward. “Why are you following him?”

The bobcat shrugged before speaking. “I’m a private detective. Following people around is like 80% of my job description.”

Leo growled again. “Prove it.”

The bobcat rolled his eyes before speaking. “Fine. Here….” As he spoke the bobcat used his free hand to pull out his wallet from his inside jacket pocket. “….See for yourself.”

A moment later the bobcat tossed Leo the wallet, which Leo caught; his eyes never leaving the bobcat’s face as he flicked open the leather wallet before bringing it up to his eyes. Inside the wallet a slip of laminated plastic looked back at him, detailing and confirming that the bobcat was indeed a private detective. Leo felt his eyes widen slightly. “You’re from out of state?”

The bobcat nodded. “Are you gunna attack me again? Cause my arm is getting kind of tired.”

Leo narrowed his eyes at the bobcat for a moment before speaking. “No I won’t attack you. But I think I’ll hold onto your wallet until we’re done.”

In response the bobcat lowered his gun and put it back in its holster under his jacket. “Fine. Yeah I’m from out of state. Got hired 6 months ago to find him.”

As he spoke the bobcat gestured to Mikey. Raising an eyebrow Leo opened his mouth to speak only to have Mikey beat him to it. “Hired by whom?”

The bobcat shrugged. “As much as I’d love to stand here and tell you all about my business life, there are rules. Client privilege, things like that. Look………let me talk with the client. Even I’m not 100% sure why it is she has me following your boyfriend.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “You took a job without knowing everything about it?”

The bobcat glared at him. “It was supposed a simple tracking job. Find the target and watch him for a while. Then await further instructions.”

Leo continued to glare at the bobcat for a moment before opening up his wallet again and pulling out several of the various cards that were inside. “I’m keeping these. Insurance to be sure that you actually show up again, and don't skip out on us.”

As he spoke Leo tossed the bobcat’s wallet back to him. After a moment the bobcat nodded. “Fine…..thanks for leaving me my debit card.”

Leo shrugged. “I still have your personal ID, private detective license, and your Cosco membership card. So don’t think you can just skip out of town. Cause you and I both know Cosco cards are a pain in the ass to have reissued.”

The bobcat nodded a faint smile playing across his face. “Yeah yeah. Look contact you tomorrow to let you know what my client says. Ok?”

Leo nodded and moved, touching Mikey’s shoulder as he guided the young turtle out of the way so the bobcat could pass by them while still remaining in their line of sight. As the bobcat passed them he stopped and spoke. “I’m sorry I scared you. I was just doing my job.”

A moment later he was gone, vanishing into the maze of bookshelves that surrounded them. Turning to look at Mikey Leo sighed. “Well……that happened.”

Mikey remained silent as he looked up at Leo. A moment later he moved, lunging forward to wrap his arms around Leo’s sides and bury his face in Leo’s chest. “I was so scared. I thought……..I thought……..what if……he shoots? What if……..what if……”

The rest of Mikey’s words were cut off as a fresh wave of trembled wracked his body, making him shake violently. He’d never been this afraid before. Yes there had been times when he’d been scared, but not once had he ever faced the possibility of…..death. When the bobcat had pulled the gun his mind had gone blank, completely blank. He hadn’t been able to think, move, or do anything. And yet Leo had, Leo had stood between him and the bobcat, shielding him from the would be attacker, willing to risk his own life to protect him.

He struggled to breath, as his entire body shook and trembled. He felt Leo move, leaning down to wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders while leaning in to nuzzle Mikey’s neck. “shhhhhh, shhhhhh. It’s ok. We’re safe. We’re both ok.”

But still he shook, silent tears welling up in the corners of his eyes until they became too heavy and trickled down his face. He felt Leo move, stroking the back of his neck while he continued to sooth and calm him. “It’s ok Mikey. I promise.”

Forcing himself to breathe Mikey took several deep breaths before pulling his head away from Leo’s check so he could look up at Leo’s face. “I love you…..so much Leo.”

Leo smiled before speaking. “I love you to Mikey.”

But Mikey shook his head. “No…..I REALLY love you. I…….I…..”

But Leo silenced him by leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Instantly all thought died in Mikey’s mind as they kissed. Leo’s scent filled his nostrils, his eyes drifted closed and he felt the tremors in his body slowly stop as the kiss prolonged. After a few moments they broke apart. Mikey took several deep breaths, feeling the last bits of fear leave his mind as he continued to look up at Leo who spoke calmly. “I love you to Mikey. Let’s go home, so I can show you just how much I love you. Ok?”

Mikey felt an excited shiver run up his spine. “Ok.”

The drive home felt like it took forever. And despite not being scared Mikey could not help himself from checking for any signs that the bobcat was still following them as they drove down the road. Several times he tensed up, as a car would join them on the road and fall in line behind them. But each time the car would turn onto a different road, leaving them alone. Pulling into the drive way they paused as the garage door slowly went up before, pulling inside and putting down the door again. “Le-”

But Leo silenced him with a kiss; and while the kiss started out gentle and loving Mikey could not help but groan in want as he felt Leo’s tongue flick against lips, silently asking permission. He gave it to him groaning louder as Leo’s tongue invaded his mouth. After several moments they pulled apart, Mikey looking wantingly up at Leo who grinned. “Come on.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement as he followed Leo out of the car and into the house. They made it as far as the living room before they were kissing again. Mikey pressing himself as close to Leo as he could get as his arms wrapped around Leo’s neck, helping to deepen the kiss. He felt Leo move, wrapping his own arms around Mikey’s hips before lifting him off the floor and pulling him against Leo’s chest. They both groaned as the kiss deepened their tongue rubbing against each others before they pulled apart for a moment to catch their breath. “I. love. You. So. Much. Mikey.”

As he spoke Leo leaned in, planting a kiss on Mikey’s neck and jaw after each word. Mikey groaned as his head tilted back automatically, exposing more flesh for Leo to kiss and nuzzle; which he did, planting several more kissed before pulling away slightly. “Forget the bedroom.”

Moving forward Mikey yelped as he suddenly felt like he was falling as Leo spun around before dropping them both onto the couch, with the older turtle underneath Mikey who glared at him for a moment. “Meany.”

Leo chuckled. “You love me.”

Mikey blushed but nodded. Something that made Leo growl in want. Leaning forward he pulled Mikey into another kiss, enjoying the loud groan that Mikey let out. As they kissed Leo began to move his hands, slowly undoing the buttons on Mikey’s jacket before pulling the bit of clothing off and dropping it onto the ground. Next came Mikey’s shirt, making Mikey whimper slightly as he was forced to pull away so Leo could pull the article of clothing up and off his body before throwing it across the room. Soon Mikey’s pants joined his shirt, leaving the younger turtle in only his underwear a truly sexy pair of red and black briefs that made Leo growl in approval.

He moved in, pressing his body roughly against Mikey’s enjoying the low moan that came from Mikey as their bodies ground together, needfully. He grinned as Mikey grabbed a fistful of his shirt and let out a loud whimper. “Take, it off……”

Leo obeyed, pulling off his shirt and pants before hurling them across the room to. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, touching, squeezing and caressing every inch of the other’s body. But Leo had a plan; he’d told Mikey he was going to show him how much he loved him. Pulling Mikey into another kiss Leo moved, gently spinning their bodies so Mikey no lay under him. He pulled back, breaking the kiss as he looked down at Mikey who lovingly looked back up at him. After a moment Leo spoke softly. “I love you Michelangelo.”

Before Mikey could respond he moved, leaning in to kiss Mikey’s jaw, making the younger turtle moan gentle. He moved again, planting another kiss on Mikey’s neck, then his cheek, then his neck again; he continued showering Mikey’s body with gentle kisses and loving touches. After each kiss Mikey groaned, the sound egging Leo on as he worked, planting a never ending chain of kisses on the younger turtle’s body. Every now and then he’d press in harder, taking a bit of Mikey’s skin into his mouth to suckle and lick until it was bright red before pulling back and admiring the mark he’d made on Mikey’s perfect body.

 He began to shift, moving a little lower to kiss Mikey’s shoulders and chest before shifting down again to his stomach. He could not help but grin as Mikey let out a giggle as he kissed the side of Mikey’s stomach. A moment later however that giggle turned into a kind of strangled gasp as Leo pressed in, sucking and licking until the patch of skin under his lips was bright red.

And still he moved lower, partially climbing off the couch so he could kiss Mikey’s hips and thighs, drawing a deeper huskier moan from the younger turtle. His hands came up; slowly tugging away the last bit of clothing Mikey wore while making the contact from each kiss last longer and longer as he slowly moved towards his target, the swollen pouch that was holding Mikey’s needful organ hostage.

His tongue left his mouth, running along the swollen and sensitive skin, making Mikey gasp and squirm with need. “Leo…….”

Leo pressed in harder, pressing his tongue harder against Mikey’s warm skin as he licked and kissed. The chorus of moans and whimpers Mikey let out was music to his ears, and it helped his to know what it was Mikey liked most. He could feel Mikey shaking, the younger turtle was struggling to draw breath, his skin was hot and covered in sweat and every so often his hips would jerk slightly at Leo’s touch. Looking up from his ministrations Leo grinned as he found Mikey’s eyes were closed while his mouth was open, panting and gasping for breath. “Oh……Leo…….”

He shifted, moving back up to Mikey’s head so he could claim those perfect green lips with his own. Both of them groaned into the kiss, their bodies grinding roughly, their hips rubbing together sending shivers of pleasure up both their spines. When the pulled apart Leo could not help but grin at Mikey. The younger turtle looked like he was in ecstasy; his eyes were closed, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and every few seconds his face would twitch with pleasure.  “Le…….Leo…..”

Leo grinned. He knew what Mikey wanted. He began to move, once again trailing kisses and licks down Mikey’s body until he was once again in front of Mikey’s swollen and needful pouch. Leaning in he began, kissing and licking the sensitive skin; smiling to himself as Mikey let out a strangled gasping moan. “L……LE……LEO!”

He felt Mikey’s body shudder, a kind of rolling tremor that shook his entire body as his pouch reacted to the ministrations, finally releasing his needy organ into Leo’s waiting hands. “AAAAHHHHHHH!”

He pulled back; watching Mikey’s face as he slowly began to work, rubbing his fingers against Mikey’s swollen organ. The effect was instant, Mikey’s head rolled back onto his shoulders as the top of his head pressed against the arm of the couch and his breathing became ragged.

Leo grinned enjoying the effect he had on his lover. “You’re so perfect Mikey.”

As he spoke he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss at the base of Mikey’s erect organ making the young turtle let out another moan. Planting a few more kisses against the sensitive skin Leo enjoyed the chorus of needful whimpers that followed each kiss, Mikey’s way of begging him to stop teasing him. Deciding enough was a nice Leo pressed in running his tongue the length of Mikey’s organ, loving the gasping churr that erupted from Mikey’s mouth. “L…..LE……LEO!”

He pressed on, running the flat of his tongue against Mikey’s head, feeling Mikey’s body twitch and spasm under him as the younger turtle struggled to contain the lances of pleasure that were battering his body.

A second later Mikey’s head snapped back even further his mouth wrenching open to let out a loud echoing moan as Leo finally took his organ into his mouth. His body moved on its own, one hand grabbing a fist full of a nearby pillow while his other hand scrambled to grip the edge of the couch as tightly as he could. It just felt so good, Leo’s mouth was perfect, perfectly hot, wet and tight making his back arch off the couch as Leo slowly lowered his head further and further until his nose was pressed against Mikey’s skin.

He could feel Mikey trembling under him and he could only imagine how good the young turtle must have been feeling right then. But he couldn't focus on that, no he’d rather be focusing on doing things that would earn him more moans and whimpers. And so he began to move, after first only his tongue, running it up and down Mikey’s shaft without moving his head. Mikey’s response was a gentle moan that egged him on.

So he shifted planting his hands against Mikey’s hips, Leo pulled back slightly before lowering his head back down; enjoying the much louder moan Mikey let out at the feeling. He worked a bit better, pulling his head back further and further until only the tip of Mikey’s organ remained in his mouth before lowering his head back down to reclaim the needy organ. Above him he could her Mikey moving, the young turtle’s back arching up to meet every touch with a gentle thrust.

It was almost too much, almost enough to send him over the edge. He could feel it, Leo’s tongue running up and down his shaft, licking and lapping at his skin as though it was some rare candied treat. It made his head spin, as pleasure lashed and raced through his body making him tremble and twitch against his will. His breathing was rough and labored, while his heart hammered in his chest as sweat began to form against his skin. He was in heaven, his entire body shook and trembled from the feelings Leo was giving him.

His head tilted a bit further back as another moan escaped his mouth, this one loud and lustful; something very out of character for him. He felt his face blush with embarrassment as Leo sped up, taking his moan as a sign to increase his ministrations. “Oh god……..oh god……..oh…..god…….”

He bit his lip, doing his best to muffle the moans, whimpers and grunts that were escaping. He felt like his skin was on fire. Like every part of him was being burned and yet instead of feeling pain he felt nothing but pure pleasure from it. His skin tingled and itched, his shell refused to remain on the couch as his back arched, his grip on the couch became tighter and tighter until he was amazing he hadn’t torn the fabric. His breathing became a chain of ragged gasps; barely giving him enough time to take in the oxygen before it was forced from his lungs in a lusty moan that only egged Leo to go faster and faster. “Oh god……..oh god……OH GOD!”

His body moved on its own, the hand that had been gripping so tightly to the pillow releasing its grip only to grab the back of Leo’s head and force it down, burying his cock as deep inside Leo’s mouth as he could get it. A split second later he felt it, like some kind of pulse rushing through his body making his muscles tense and his mind go blank. It was like he was about to fall but was instead frozen in that moment of free fall. But a heartbeat later he fell, his orgasm slamming into his body like a ton of bricks.

His back arched almost painfully high as his eyes clamped shut. He could not stop the sounds coming from his mouth, could not hope to contain the eruption of moans and churrs that came from his mouth; making his skin flush red with embarrassment. He could feel Leo moving, his mouth rhythmically pulsing, contracting and relaxing as he continued to pleasure him even during his orgasm. His heart felt like it was going beat out of his chest, his throat had gone dry from panting and his body felt like it had just gone through the most exhausting workout he’d even done. He could feel it now, the pleasure starting to ebb away, allowing his sore muscles to relax.

Embarrassed he pulled his hand away from Leo’s head, watching as the older turtle pulled back to look up at him. “S….sorr-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as Leo pulled him into a kiss. He groaned, loving the feeling of Leo’s body pressing against his. After a few moments they pulled apart. Mikey felt his face flush a deep red as Leo grinned at him. “Enjoyed that did you?”

Still blushing Mikey nodded, “Ye….yeah.”

Leo moved in, maneuvering their bodies so once again he was able to lie on the couch, with Mikey laying against his chest. Nuzzling Mikey’s neck, Leo enjoyed the gentle churr that came from Mikey, while savoring the scent that was rolling off Mikey’s skin in waves.

“Leo?”

He leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Mikey’s neck. “Yeah?”

Mikey was silent for a moment before speaking. “Am I worth this?”

Leo pulled back, looking at Mikey confused. “Worth this?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah. I………if someone finds out about us, you could lose your job. And I……….what if the guy was sent by the school? Or Minerva? What if……….what if we get caught? Am……am I worth losing your job over?”

Leo sighed, as he pulled Mikey in closer. Honestly he’d been wondering if and when Mikey would want to talk about something like this. “Mikey, I want you to listen to me. Memorize each word I say so you’ll never forget it. YOU ARE WORTH IT. Ok?”

Mikey opened his mouth but Leo silence him with a finger against his lips. “Hush now Mikey. I’m going to talk now. Ok?”

Mikey nodded and Leo smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Mikey’s neck, enjoying the gentle moan that came from Mikey’s lips. “You are worth this Mikey. You are worth all of it and so much more. For the first time in years I feel happy, I have a reason to get up in the morning. I look forward to seeing you, holding you, kissing you……” Leo leaned in so he could whisper into Mikey’s ear. “…fucking you….”

He grinned to himself as Mikey let out an embarrassed groan as his face went red. Pulled back Leo continued to nuzzle Mikey’s neck as he spoke. “For a long time I felt……empty. I was going through the motions of life without having any real purpose in the actions I was taking. But then you came into my life. And try as I might I could not help but care about you. Even…….even before you showed up at my house…..there were……I had feelings that went beyond a student. And now that I have you, now that I can hold, and kiss, and love you whenever I want, I’m not going to let that go. Not now, not ever. If people don't want us to be together then they’ll have to kill me. Because I will NEVER stop loving you.”

He watched as Mikey looked at him, his mind processing what he had just been told. After a moment Mikey moved, leaning in to gently kiss Leo’s lips. Leo groaned as he felt Mikey press against him, his arms slowly circling around Leo’s neck, pressing in closer, enjoying the feeling of Mikey against him. His hands roamed over Mikey’s body, enjoying the gentle moans and shudders he got as his hands caressed and rubbed against Mikey's skin.

For how long they stayed like this Leo didn’t know. All he knew was that he was in heaven. With Mikey pressed against him, occasionally letting out a small moan or churr of content as Leo’s rubbed and massaged his skin and shell. The sun had long since set, making the window on the far side of the room pitch black behind it’s curtains. Shifting slightly Leo’s hands left Mikey’s skin, earning him a small whimper from the young turtle. Chuckling to himself Leo continued, reaching up to grope around for the blanket he kept hanging off the back of the couch.

He smiled as his fingers closed on the soft fabric, pulling it down so it covered Mikey and him. Mikey sighed contently, opening an eye to smile at Leo as Leo’s hands returned to his skin. “I love you Leo.”

Leo smiled, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Mikey’s forehead. “I love you too Mikey.”

They stayed like this for the rest of the night, holding each other until they had both fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

** THE NEXT DAY **

 

 

Slowly morning came, bringing with it the sun which shown into the living room pulling Leo from his sleep and back into the real world. Opening his eyes, Leo blinked slowly doing his best to not wake Mikey as he looked around, glancing at the clock next to the TV to find that he still had 3 hours before he had to be at his class. “Morning.”

Looking down Leo found that Mikey was already awake, and had been watching him the entire time. Shifting slightly Leo moved so instead of lying on his shell he and Mikey were no on their sides. “How long have you been up for?”

Mikey shrugged, stretching and yawning before he spoke. “Just a few minutes.”

Leo nodded, yawning slightly before speaking again. “Should we get up? We still have a few hours before school starts.”

Mikey thought for a moment before smiling. “Not just yet, I wanna lay here like this for a few more minutes. Ok?”

Leo’s response was to wrap his arms around Mikey’s shoulders. “Ok. 10 more minutes.”

Mikey smiled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Leo’s arms around his shoulders. This was where he belonged, this was where he felt most safe; right here, in Leo’s arms. “Hey Mikey……”

Opening his eyes Mikey looked at Leo who had a slightly serious look on his face. “I want you to know……no matter who hired that P.I. I’ll never stop loving you. Ok?”

Mikey bit his lip but nodded. Part of him wished he could just forget about what had happened the night before. In truth the idea of someone paying a stranger to follow him around without his knowledge was highly disturbing to him. His concern must have shown on his face because he was pulled from his thoughts when Leo touched his chin. “Hey…..” Mikey looked into Leo’s perfect blue eyes. “No one will take you from me. I won’t let anyone make you or me feel bad about what we have together. Got it?”

Mikey nodded. "OK......I understand."  
  
Leo smiled, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Mikey’s forehead before pulling back to rest his head against the arm of the couch. They stayed like this for 10 minutes; basking in the morning sunlight that was streaming in from the window, bathing them in its warm glowing embrace. "Hmmmmm, wish we could stay like this all day long."  
  
Leo nodded. "Me too, but sadly i have a class to teach and you have a test in math; so it's time to get up."  
  
Mikey groaned, sticking out his lower lip to pout. "I don't wanna."  
  
Leo chuckled. "To bad."  
  
Groaning Mikey shifted allowing Leo to sit up and stretch before yawning slightly as he stood up. He bit his lip, watching as Leo’s perfect form stretched as he stood up; moving to make his way down the hallways and towards the bathroom. Flopping back down onto the couch Mikey snuggled back under the blanket he and Leo had shared the night before. It felt so nice; the blanket still held wafts of Leo’s scent, making Mikey pull the soft fabric against his nose before inhaling a lungful of that perfect musky aroma that made his skin itch and burn with need.   
  
Against his will he let out a groan of need. Leo’s scent was SOOOOO perfect. It pulled at him, tugging at some part of his soul that desperately needed the older turtle right then and there. Groaning slightly Mikey sat up, yawning slightly before standing up and moving to follow Leo’s path into the bathroom. As he stepped into the doorway he found Leo, leaning in against the mirror obviously brushing his teeth. a moment later Leo bent down and spat the foamy soap from his mouth before rinsing his mouth out with water before looking up and catching sight of Mikey in the mirror watching him. "Decided to join me?"  
  
Turning as Mikey stepped forward Leo felt Mikey press against his chest, their lips meeting a second later in a needful kiss. Mikey pressed in, his tongue coming out to run needfully along Leo’s lips, groaning with passion as Leo granted him access; opening his mouth to allow Mikey’s tongue to move in and explore his mouth. he felt Leo’s grip tighten, his arms wrapping around Mikey’s hips, pulling them in closer so their hips could rub against each other, making them both shudder from the flashes of pleasure that sprang through their bodies.   
  
Groaning gently Mikey grinned as Leo kept the contact; continuing to grind their hips together. After a moment the older turtle spoke. “You’re such a teenager. You’re always thinking with your dick.”

As he spoke the last word Leo’s hand ground gently against Mikey’s pouch making the younger turtle shudder for a moment. Looking up at Leo, Mikey grinned, “I don't hear you complaining.”

Leo grinned back. “Didn’t say I was.”

A second later they were kissing again, their lips crushed together as Mikey’s hands worked, tugging and pulling Leo’s underwear down so they were both naked. Pulling back from the kiss Mikey spoke. “You took care of me last night, but not yourself.”

Leo smiled before leaning in to nuzzle Mikey’s neck. “Well……I can think of a way for you to make it up to me.”

Mikey felt a shudder roll up his back as Leo’s sultry voice rolled over his skin. A second later he yelped as Leo lifted him off the ground before carrying him into the shower. “Be gentle?”

Leo grinned down at him. “I’ll think about it.”

Again Mikey shuddered.

****

****  
LATER  
MIKEY'S POV  
  


  
  
"Hey.....you ok?"  
  
snapping out of his thoughts Mikey looked up to find his friend leatherhead looking at him from across the lunch table they were sitting in. blinking rapidly for a moment Mikey nodded, before looking down at the food on his plate. "Yeah.....sorry....."  
  
Across from him leatherhead continued to watch him. "That’s the third time today that you've drifted off. What’s going on Mikey? Are you stoned or something? And if you are, why aint you sharing?"  
  
Rolling his eyes at Leatherhead's comment Mikey picked up the sandwich he'd bought before taking a large bite out of it. Feeling Leatherhead's continued gaze on him Mikey swallowed his food and spoke. "I'm fine Leatherhead. Really.....i just........i expecting someone call me, but i don’t know when they're gunna call."  
  
Leatherhead raised an eyeridge. "Who is supposed to call you?"  
  
Taking another bite of his sandwich Mikey used the time it took him to the chew the bite to come up with a good answer. As close as he was with leatherhead; there were many things he had not told him. And as bad as it sounded this was just another thing Mikey felt he had to keep his friend out of. Swallowing his food Mikey spoke. "It’s personal. Ok?"  
  
A look of hurt flickered across leatherhead's face for a moment, before the large gator nodded. "OK.....i get it."  
  
Mikey bit his lip as he watched leatherhead look down at his food; obviously hurt by Mikey's answer. Yes, he didn't want to tell leatherhead about the PI that had been following him around, but that didn’t mean Mikey didn’t trust him. Taking a deep breath Mikey began to speak. "for the past 6 or 7 months......I’ve been seeing a therapist to help me work through some......MAJOR issues from my past." leatherhead nodded but remained silent as Mikey continued to speak. "See.........I’m a foster child.......and..........something happened.........they........messed me up; REALLY badly. The call I’m expecting.......it's related to that. Ok?"  
  
Again he bit his lip; silently hoping leatherhead would buy the misdirection Mikey had given him. It wasn’t a lie, not really. He had been seeing Donnie for 8 months now, and Donnie had been helping him to work through his past. After a few moments leatherhead spoke. "I’m........I’m sorry. Is.....is there anything i can do to help?"  
  
Mikey shrugged. "Can I have your pudding?"  
  
Leatherhead grinned at him. "Once you pry it from my cold dead lifeless body."  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
Slowly the day wore on. Mikey went about his classes, doing his best to keep himself grounded so he would not slip away into his thoughts. And yet try as he might he simply could not help it. His mind was abuzz, filled with thoughts and ideas about who might have hired the P.I., who'd been following him. One thought scared him in particular though, could someone from Leo’s family spying on them; maybe Minerva trying to figure out a way to get the house Leo had been given?

This thought truly scared him. He knew that is Leo was caught with him he'd get in trouble at the school and would most likely be fired, but not once had he considered what it would do to Leo if Minerva found out. If she found out about Leo’s and his relationship…….he didn’t even want to think about what she would do with it.

The day seemed to drag one, each class feeling as though it was taking longer and longer to end. By the time he dropped himself into Leo’s class he felt exhausted, as though he’d been running all day long without getting anywhere.

Looking at Leo, Mikey and him made eye contact. A small shake of Leo’s head was enough to tell him that the PI had yet to call him back. Sighing Mikey dropped his head down onto the desk waiting for the class to begin.

 Leo’s class went by a bit better than the others. at least they had active discussions and didn’t just listen to Leo ramble on about the subject. It helped Mikey, helped to ease his tensions and frayed nerves, so that when the bell rung signaling the end of class he no longer felt quite so drained and exhausted.

As the rest of the students left the classroom Mikey stopped at Leo’s desk. “Anything?”

Leo shook his head. “no. I’m starting to think he might have ditched us. Which means…..” as he spoke Leo dug into his pocket and pulled out the cards he’d taken from the bobcat’s wallet. “…it’s time to make your life VERY awkward and miserable.”

Mikey raised an eyebrow. “what are you gunna do?”

Leo shrugged. “I don't know, but something involving A LOT of porno magazine subscriptions come to mind.”

Despite the uneasy feeling in his chest Mikey could not help but giggle at this. But his giggles ended abruptly as Leo’s cellphone began to ring. He watched as Leo pulled his phone out of his pocket before answering it. “Hello?”

After a moment Leo spoke again. “I’m gunna put you on speaker.”

Tapping a button on the screen Leo set his phone down against his desk before speaking. “good thing you called. I was about to decide how I should ruin your life.”

After a slight pause the bobcat from the previous day responded. “Well, I’m glad I called when I did then. I figured I should wait until your classes get out. That way you weren’t thinking about this meeting for the whole day.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s funny how you think I haven’t been concerned about this.”

The bobcat chuckled. “Well you won’t have to worry for much longer. I’ve talked with my client. Meet in at the park behind the school in 1 hour. Ok?”

Leo glanced at Mikey before nodding. “Ok.”

A moment later the line went dead. Hanging up his end of the line Leo glanced at Mikey, noticing that the young turtle’s face had gone a few shades paler than it normally was. “Hey….you ok?”

Mikey looked up at him. An odd kind of confusion covering the younger turtle’s face. “I…….I……”

Bit his lip Leo moved. He knew they could be caught, that at any second someone could walk in and see them like this. But right now he didn’t care; right then and there he cared about comforting his boyfriend in his time of need. Touching Mikey’s hand, Leo wound his fingers around Mikey; giving them a gentle squeeze as he did so. “Everything is going to be alright. Ok?”

Mikey continued to look at him for another moment before nodding slowly. “R…right.”

Continuing to smile reassuringly at Mikey Leo spoke. “Did you want to do something until it’s time to meet him…..or did you wanna go and wait for him there?”

Biting his lip for a moment Mikey made up his mind. “I want to go and wait for him.”

He felt Leo squeeze his fingers again. “Ok. Let’s go then.”

Standing up Mikey followed Leo, pausing while Leo locked the door to the classroom behind them before walking down the hallway, and out the front doors of the building. Turning left Leo and Mikey worked their way through the crowds of students milling around in front of the school, before turning left again and walking along the side of the building. Passing these students by Leo and Mikey soon found themselves on the edge of a small two lane road which they crossed before finding themselves in the park.

It was a smaller park, more of an area that the school owned but had no plans to actually use. A few picnic tables had been set up in an odd pattern. Looking more like someone had just dumped them in the field for the sake of getting rid of them.

Picking the closest table Leo and Mikey sat down, both of them looking around the park. It was deserted, in fact if the higher than usual grass was any indication not even the groundskeepers came here.

Despite how nervous he felt Mikey could not help but be a little surprised. They were only a few hundred feet away from the school and yet no one was here, instead they all milled around the building in their little groups and circles. After a moment Leo spoke. “So……how are your other classes going?”

Mikey smiled to himself. He knew Leo was trying to distract him from the knot of worry that was in his gut; no doubt the same knot Leo himself was dealing with too. But he was grateful for the distraction and launched into a small rant about how most of the stuff he was learning in math was pointless. Every now and then Leo could chuckle or not, but for the most part he remained silent; allowing Mikey to vent about things that weren’t important enough to mention in therapy but were obviously bugging him.

And all too soon things changed. A Black SUV appeared on the small road next to the park. Making Mikey fall silent as the SUV came to a stop, before a lone figure got out. They both watched as the bobcat from the night before slowly made his way towards them, dropping himself down onto the bench across the table from them. After a moment of silence the bobcat spoke. “So before we begin I figure I should introduce myself. Call me Darian.”

Leo nodded stiffly, while Mikey remained motionless watching Darian, who smiled weakly at him. After another moment Leo spoke. “So, why are you following Mikey around?”

Darian sighed. “Straight to business; ok. It’s like this. 7 months ago I was contacted by a woman named Anna Dunwitty. She’s a former junky turned drug mule to feed her habit. Not an uncommon story I guess. Anyways, about 20 years ago she was smuggling a brick of cocaine to some dealer and she got caught. When she was taken to the police station they what they normally do, finger printed her, took her mug shot, gave her a physical; and it was during that physical that doctors discovered she was……2 months pregnant.”

Leo felt his eyes widen while next to him Mikey stiffened.

After a brief pause Darian continued to speak. “The prosecution offered her a deal. 20 years in prison with a chance of parole after 15 **IF** she sold out her supplier and whoever it was she was supposed to give the drugs too. Everything would be off the record with no way to trace it back to her. She took the deal, pleaded guilty and went to prison. But 8 months later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.”

Mikey’s mouth felt impossibly dry as he struggled to digest what he was being told.

Across from him Darian continued to speak. “Following the states laws, the baby was removed from her care and put into the foster system to be raised in a group home until he was old enough to be adopted. And for the last 19 years Anna Dunwitty has sat in prison wondering about the son she gave up. So when she finally got parole 7 months ago, she contacted me and asked me to look into finding her son.”

Mikey swallowed painfully as Darian looked to him. “It took me a month to get your records unsealed, and another 3 months to follow the trail of homes you stayed in. And another 2 months to find out where you went after you and your foster brother Raphael left the group home when you turned 16. And now here I am.”

As Darian finished speaking Mikey swallowed again. His body felt numb, as though he had been thrown into ice cold water. This…….it couldn't be happening……it couldn’t be real. He forced his mouth opened, forcing himself to speak. “So this……..Anna Dunwitty……”

But his voice broke off. He couldn't finish, there was no way he could put into words that though that was screaming in his mind. He’d always been told she was dead. Whenever he ask one of the people at the group homes or one of the foster councilors they’d always told him she’d died giving birth to him. But now….this women, this convicted junky and drug mule…..

Across from him Darian nodded. “Yes. I believe Anna Dunwitty is your biological mother. And she contacted and hired me to find you, and if possible arrange it so you two and meet face to face.”


	6. Chapter 6

_"I believe Anna Dunwitty is your biological mother. And she contacted and hired me to find you, and if possible arrange it so you two and meet face to face.”  
  
  
_ "MIKEY?" __  
  
Shaking his head slightly Mikey looked up to find Donnie looked at him from his spot in a chair across from him. "Are you ok?"  
  
Biting his lip Mikey nodded. "Yeah.....why wouldn’t I be?"  
  
Donnie rolled his eyes. "Because your session started.....11 minutes ago and you haven’t said a word. You’ve just been sitting there staring off into space."  
  
Mikey nodded slowly. "Yeah.....sorry.......I have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
Donnie nodded back. "Yes I’m sure you do. My mind would be a mess if i found out that the mother i had thought dead for 19 years was not only alive but had hired a PI to find me."  
  
Mikey’s eyes widened at Donnie's words. "How do you...."  
  
Donnie shrugged.  "Leo told me. He was worried you might not say anything."  
  
Mikey sighed. In truth he'd been hoping to avoid this subject entirely. His life had been going......smoothly was not the right word; but it had become happy.  
  
Sighing again Mikey leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. "What.....what should I do? The PI says she wants to meet me. Says........says she's been thinking about me for 20 years, wondering who i am and what I’m like."  
  
Across from him Donnie nodded. "And what about you?"  
  
Mikey looked at him. "What about me?"  
  
Donnie nodded. "Yes, you. Have you ever thought about her before?"  
  
Mikey bit his lip. Yes he'd thought about his mother before. When he'd lain awake at night, listening to the other foster children snoring he'd wondered. He’d wondered why he was here and not with a family who loved him. Why was he stuck in this life of limbo while other children got to go home to parents who loved them unconditionally? "I......yes......I used to wonder about them.......about my………….family."  
  
Donnie nodded. "Ok. Tell me about her."  
  
Mikey frowned at him. "How can I? I've never met her before."  
  
But Donnie shook his head. "No. tells me about the mother in your head. The one you imagine."  
  
Mikey bit his lip. He’d never told anyone about this. "She’s........she's kind......and loving. She.....she hugs me a lot. She.......she tells me......she loves me. That she's sorry she had to go away but that she never stopped loving me. And she.......she promises to never leave me again. That we'll always be together.......that..........that we'll be a family."  
  
As he finished speaking Mikey sniffed softly, reaching up to wipe away a few tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Across from him Donnie nodded. "I would image that's very similar to how she imagines you to be."  
  
Mikey felt his eyes widen he'd never thought of that before what did his mother think he would be like? "W....what........what should I do?"  
  
Donnie sighed before smiling weakly at him. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Mikey sighed, leaning back onto the couch. "I.......part of me wants to meet her. Just to see........if she's.........if she really is my mother. But........." he bit his lip, struggling to voice the complex wave of emotions that was surging through him. "But I’m scared. What if......what if she's not a good person? What if she's still a junky or she doesn't like me? I.....I can’t.......what if she's.........what if she's like Minerva and hates me because I’m gay. What if...what.....if....."  
  
His voice trailed off as he began to shake, his breathing becoming ragged and shallow as he struggled to bring his body under control as the panic attack rippled through him. Across from his Donnie moved, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Just breathe Mikey. In and out, just breathe. Ok?"  
  
Mikey did as he was told, taking in a breath, holding it for a second before exhaling it. His heart hammered in his chest, doing its best to explode out of his chest. His skin itched and burned with the sudden urge to jump up, run from the room and never stop running until he collapsed. And yet he resisted this urge, his fingers wrapping around the edge of the couch as he forced himself to close his eyes.  He did his best to breathe, inhaling, holding and then exhaling; each breathe worked, helping to calm him little by little until he was no longer shaking. "Th....thanks."   
  
next to him Donnie nodded before offering him a tissue. Taking the bit of cloth Mikey sniffed again before wiping away the tears that clung to his cheeks before blowing his nose. Tossing the tissue in the trash Mikey took another deep breath before speaking. “What if……..what if she meets me……and she doesn’t……..want me?”

Next to him Donnie spoke softly; his voice calm and reassuring. “That is a possibility. But what if you meet her and she’s everything you’ve always wanted?”

Mikey bit his lip. After several moments of thought he spoke. “So…..what should I do?”

Donatello smiled sadly. “That’s not something I can tell you. This is your life. Only you can decide how you want to live it.”

Thinking over what Donnie, Mikey spoke softly. “But…..if you were in my position…….what would you do?”

Donnie was silent for several moments before speaking. “Well……I suppose…….I’d go and see her……but I would demand answers. But like I said, only you can truly decide if you want to meet her or not.”

Mikey nodded slowly, pulling his legs up so his knees were pressed against his chest. “How will I know if she’s telling the truth?”

Donatello shrugged. “Faith; Pure and simple. Either you have faith that what she is saying is true; so you believe her. Or you don't. It’s that simple.”

Mikey nodded slowly, mulling over what Donnie had said.

 

 

** LATER **

 

Dropping himself onto the bed Mikey sighed as he closed his eyes. Normally his therapy sessions with Donnie helped to clear his head; but this time he was still filled with more questions than answers. Part of him desperately wanted to meet his mother. How long had he dreamt and prayed that his mother would show up and take him away from his shitty life in foster care? How long had he spent imagining her in his mind’s eye; until he knew every curve and line on her face? Until he could practically will himself to feel the love he hoped she had for him?

But now that he was faced with reality; with the possibility of meeting his real mother……he could not help but be afraid. What if it was all in his head? What if his mother was nothing like he’d imagined her to be? What if she was like Minerva and hated him because of who he was? What if-

“Hey.”

Leo’s voice pulled him from his thought, making him look up at the older turtle who was carrying two steaming mugs. After a moment Leo offered one of the mugs to Mikey which he took, sitting up so he could take a sip of the brown liquid inside; grinning as he found it was not coffee but hot chocolate.

As Mikey took another sip Leo sat down on the bed next to him. “Are you ok?”

Mikey sighed, holding the warm cup in his hands. “I……I don't know.”

Leo sighed and shifted, putting a reassuring hand on Mikey’s leg. After a moment Mikey looked at him. “What…….what would you do?”

Leo frowned. “What?”

Mikey bit his lip but continued to speak. “If……if you were in my position…..what would you do? Would……..would you meet her? Or…….tell her……to go to hell?”

Leo sighed and closed his eyes. “In truth……I don't think it’s a fair question Mikey. I knew my mother, and I loved her with every fiber of my soul. So I can't imagine what it must be like to not know your mother.”

Next to him Leo felt Mikey sigh. Leo smiled weakly at the younger turtle. He knew his answered had not been what Mikey had wanted to hear. “But….” Mikey looked back up at him as he began to speak again. “….I can tell you this; if I were given the chance……if I could see my mother again, even for a second……I’d do anything for that. I’d do anything to see her and tell her how much I love her.”

Leo gently squeezed Mikey’s leg with his hand. Smiling back up at Leo, Mikey spoke softly. “Ok…..thanks.”

Leo shrugged. “I’m sorry I can't be of more help to you.”

Mikey shook his head. “No, no. you’ve been helpful…..I just………I’m scared.”

Leo nodded. “About if she doesn’t like you?”

Mikey nodded slowly. “Yeah…….but there is……there’s more to it than that.”

Leo frowned. “Like what?”

Mikey shifted, leaning sideways so his head was resting against Leo’s shoulder. “What……what if she IS a good person?”

Again Leo frowned. “Why does that scare you?”

Mikey took a deep breath before continuing. “Because……because……..” Mikey began to shake. Setting his cup of hot chocolate down Leo moved, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s shoulders so he could pull the young turtle in closer.

His hands moved, gently stroking Mikey’s neck and shell, while he did his best to sooth the upset turtle. “Hey, come on; it’s ok.”

But Mikey shook his head. “No……..I’m……I’m……I’m SO mad at her.”

As he spoke the last bit he began to struggle. Doing his best to break away from the loving embrace Leo was giving him, but he didn’t deserve. After several moments Leo spoke. Keep going….”

Slowly his struggling stopped. Leo’s grip showed no signs of letting him go until he had said all there was to say. Taking a deep breath Mikey shifted, resting his forehead against Leo’s shoulder. “I……I think about her……and…….I’m SO mad at her. It’s……it’s her fault……..all of it. Every bad thing that has happened to me……it’s all HER fault.”

Mikey’s fingers gripped the fabric of lo’s shirt, twisting the cotton cloth until he was amazed it didn’t rip. “If she’s a nice person…..I…….I don't know if……if I’ll be able to forgive her.”

Tears were leaking out of his eyes now, running down his cheeks before falling into Leo’s shirt. But he couldn’t stop talking now; he’d come this far. “If…….if she turns out to be a bitch…..to be some horrible person......who hates my guts and wishes I were dead……then……..then I can't be mad at her……….she was…….just being herself…..when she gave me up. But……..but if she’s…….a nice person……if she loves me………then…….then…….then everything I went through…….it……..it was all for nothing.”

His body moved on its own, his neck turning so he was looking up; directly into Leo’s eyes. “There has to be a reason……there HAS to be some reason for why I suffered….there….there  just has to be……if it was all……random………then……..then it’s like………like some kind of sick joke that god played on me. I……..”

Mikey’s voice wavered and died as more trembled wracked his body, making Leo pull him in and hold his tighter. He pressed in, desperate to feel the love that Leo was showing him. Desperate to drown the feelings of pain and shame that welled up in his gut like a cold black sharp ice. He chocked, letting out several sobs as he pressed his face against Leo’s shoulder.

Gently Leo began to move, slowly rocking back and forth, continuing to rub and hold Mikey’s form as he did so. “Shhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Just it out Mikey.”

A moment later he did, his entire body beginning to shake even more violently as the sobs he was working so hard to hold back broke through his defenses. He clung to Leo; unfathomable fear threatening to rip him away from the only person who might be able to help him. There had to be a reason, there HAD to be a reason he’d suffered like this. There had to be a reason he’d been molested and abused. There HAD to be a reason he had been treated like garbage for so long. Because……because if there wasn't…..if it was all some random fluke…………he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Above him Leo spoke softly. “Mikey……I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens nothing you went through was for nothing.”

Slowly he shifted, tilting his head so he could look up at Leo who continued to rub his neck and shell. “Everything you went through…….all of it; it helped you to become who you are today. It helped you become the person I love, the person Raph is willing to kill to protect, and the person Donnie wants to save above all others. It molded you into who you are today, so it was not for nothing. Ok?”

Swallowing the large rock in his throat Mikey nodded slowly, feeling his body relax slightly as he did so. “O….ok.”

Leo smiled warmly at him, continuing to rock back and forth. “If it causes you this much pain then do it. Just say the word and I’ll call Darian and tell him that you don't want to see her. BUT if there is even the smallest part of you that wants to meet her, then do it. Just……listen to your heart and do what it tells you.”

Mikey bit his lip, doing his best to express the complex wave of emotions that were flooding through him. And yet despite this wave, despite the storm of emotions that clawed, gnashed and wriggled inside him……..

“I…….I want to meet her.”

Leo smiled and nodded. “Ok then. I’ll be with you the whole time. Ok?”

Mikey nodded. “Raph too……..he’s my brother……..I want him there too.”

Leo nodded. “I’m sure that was going to happen no matter what you chose.”

 

 

** LATER **

 

Mikey watched Leo hung up the phone before turning to look at him. “Ok. It’s done. We’ll meet up at the same park as before on Sunday. Ok?”

Mikey nodded, but didn’t move from his spot on the bed where he as curled up in a ball. Slowly Leo moved, climbing onto the bed before pulling Mikey’s body against his; his arms wrapping around Mikey’s sides. “Hey…….I love you.”

Mikey smiled weakly at him. “I love you too.”

They both smiled at each other for a moment longer before Leo spoke again. “I’m proud of you for doing this.”

Mikey nodded slowly. “Me too….. I guess.”

Leo nodded slowly. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Mikey smiled weakly at him. “Don’t stop loving me.”

Leo smiled back at him as he pulled Mikey in closer. “Never in a million years.”

** SUNDAY **

All too soon Sunday arrived. No matter what he did Mikey couldn't help but feel jittery, his eyes constantly glancing at the clock watching it count do; 11AM, 12PM, 1PM.

And then all to soon he was there; in the park, sitting at the bench, Leo on his right side and Raph on his left……waiting……for…….her. Waiting for…….his mother to come. Next to him Leo looked possibly just as nervous as Mikey felt. While on the other side of the table Donnie and Raph sat quietly, both of them looking slightly awkward with the situation. When Mikey had asked if Raph would join them, his brother had agreed instantly before demanding to be told about everything that had happened.

When they’d finished telling him, Raph had suggested that Donnie should come to. If all three of them lost it for some reason or another Donnie would be able to remain calm and keep them from doing anything……rash.

His hands nervously clenched and unclenched as he sat there…...waiting. He was painfully aware of every sensation his body was feeling. His skin itched and burned with nervous energy as he fidgeted nervously in his spot. It felt like thousands of small ants were crawling along his skin, making him want to get up and move around, or scratch at them.

“I kissed Donnie in a restaurant last night.” Mikey turned, looking at Raph who had a slightly embarrassed expression on his face as he did his best to stare at the ground under their feet; while next to him a faint blush was creeping across Donnie’s face.   
  
After a moment raph continued. “I……we were leaving the restaurant. And he…..he smiled at me and……and I just kissed him. Right then and there in front of everyone. Someone from the college could have seen me. They could have recognized me. But……but I didn’t care. I just……I wanted to kiss him……so.........I did.”

Despite the nervous feelings that bubbled in his gut Mikey could not help but grin at Raph who continued to look embarrassed. “Was there tongue?”

Raph's head snapped up, giving Mikey a ‘none of your business’ glare. While Donnie's face went even redder. Mikey’s grin turned into a giggle under Raph's glare. He’d gotten that look so many times before, whenever Raph would come home from a ‘late night practice’ only to have a stupid looking grin plastered all over his face; an obvious sign he’d NOT been practicing football.

“Raph and Donnie sitting in a tree-”

Raph growled warningly, making Mikey giggle again. But as he continued to look at Raph something in the distance caught his eye and made his giggle died in his throat. There…..on the road that ran next to the park……..

He swallowed painfully, watching as the dusty old yellow cap pulled up to the park before coming to a stop. He could see movement inside, the passenger paying the driver before the back door of the cab opened.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as a women stepped out, her skin was a pale green color, her arms and legs were thin as she slowly walked around the cab which began to drive away. he felt his heartbeat increase as she turned, looking in their direction, her hands coming together in front of her as though in prayer for a moment before……..

He felt Leo move next to him, his fingers working to wrap around Mikey's as the women began to walk towards them. His mouth had gone completely draw, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, and he suddenly felt the strong urge to jump up and run as far and as fast away from here as he could. And yet he didn’t, he wasn't even sure he could have moved even if he’d been on fire.

He watched his breathing becoming more and more ragged the closer the woman got to them; until she stopped only a few feet away from them. For a full 30 seconds no one spoke. Struggling to breathe Mikey looked the woman up and down; taking in her pale skin, thin frame, startlingly blue eyes, and smaller shell, which looked surprisingly similar to his own.

“H….Hello…..” The women’s voice shook, her eyes never leaving Mikey as she spoke. “I’m…….I’m Anna.”

Mikey nodded slowly, his throat felt like it was filled with sand. After another few moments Leo spoke next to him. “Would you like to sit down?”

As he spoke, Leo gestured to the bench on the other side of the table they were sitting at. Anna smiled weakly before nodding. “Th….thank you.”

Watching as she sat down Mikey could not help but be aware of the fact that he was staring and yet he couldn't help it. She looked so similar to him. Her skin was the same shade of green as his was, only paler from not being out in the sun as much. Even the marking on her skin were similar to his own, the patches of color around her eyes were almost an exact match to his own.

After several moments Mikey opened his mouth, forcing himself to speak. Doing his best to stay as calm as he could. “I……I……..I’m……Michelangelo.”

Across from him the woman……Anna………his mother frowned at him. “They changed your name.”  
  
Mikey felt his eyes widen. "Wh....wh...What?"  
  
Anna nodded slowly. "I.......when you were born.......I named you Conner."  
  
Silence fell between them, broken only when Anna looked nervously around the table at everyone. "Who.....who are all of you?"  
  
Leo spoke first. "Sorry. I'm Leo........I’m........a close friend of Mikey’s."  
  
Raph was next. "I'm Raphael. I'm Mikey's foster brother.  
  
And then Donnie. "I'm Donatello. I'm your son's therapist."  
  
For several moments Anna looked at them all in silence before giving them another awkward smile. "Well......it's.......nice to meet.......all of you."  
  
All of them nodded in response before falling silent.

Mikey watched as his mother looked nervously at Donnie and Raph who both smiled awkwardly back. After a moment Anna spoke. “Raph……the one with the red markings……he’s your foster brother?”

Again Mikey nodded. “yeah. He and I…..we got put into the same homes a lot. So after a while…….we just became brothers. He protected me and………and………and I looked after him.”

Leo could not help but notice that was Mikey’s hands shook under the table as he spoke the last part. Across from them Anna again smiled. “I’m glad you were able to…….make friends.”

Despite how nervous he felt Mikey shook his head. “No. Raph is more than a friend. He’s family. The only family I had for years.”

Despite how nervous and awkward he felt Mikey’s words came out firmly; perhaps a bit firmer then he had meant them to be. He watched as his mother’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal, while her shoulders slumped forward a little. On the other side of the table Raph too looked a little surprised.

After another moment of silence he spoke, mumbling her words slightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Mikey didn’t respond, only adding to the air of tension that had formed around them. biting his lip Leo spoke; hoping he could ease the mood a little bit. “So…..Anna…….”

But he voice trailed off as he came up empty handed with possible questions to ask. More silence lapsed between the three of them. After a few minutes Mikey spoke. “Who….who is my father?”

Anna sighed, smiling weakly as she did so. “Your father was my best friend all through high school. I….I was never very popular. I guess he wasn't either but he certainly had more friends than I did. We started hanging out together....and then one thing led to another and we ended up becoming a couple. He…..took me too prom so the whole school would know that he and I were together.”

Mikey looked up at her. “Where is he now?”

Anna’s shoulders slumped forward. “He……He used to love to skateboard. He’d go out and skateboard around town for hours. One night…….it had been storming……the roads were wet and………and he got hit by a drunk driver. He died a few days later. I……I……..I never got to tell him that I was pregnant.”

Leo felt his heart clench painfully. Even if he barely knew who Anna was he could still sense that this subject was deeply upsetting to her. The way her voice shook, or how she clung to the edge of the table so her hands wouldn’t shake, even the few small tears that trickled down her cheeks; all of it told him that even 20 years later she still felt his loss.

Next to him Leo felt Mikey shift. “Then what?”

Both of them watched as Anna took a deep breath before continuing. “Things just……got worse. A few days after the funeral my mother found out I had been sleeping with your father. She screamed at me, called me a whore and a slut. She threw me out of the house with the clothes on my back and told me to never come back. For a while…..I stayed on the streets. But then……..your father……he and I….we’d experimented with drugs before…….we were always so careful……and they always……they made us feel so good. But without him…… I was weak…..I just……I wanted to see him again. and then…..I just couldn't stop. Even…..even when I found out I was pregnant…….. I……I knew I was probably hurting you……but…….”

Tears began to fall from Anna’s eyes, trickling down her cheeks before falling onto the wooden table as she continued to speak. “…..but all I could think about was getting my next fix. I wanted so desperately to see your father again…..and shooting up was the only way I could do that.”

“And you think that justifies doing it?”

The sharpness in Raph’s voice made them all look at him; noting the stern and slightly angry expression that was covering his face. Anna sifted uncomfortably. “It’s not……..that simple.”

Raph growled menacingly. “Yes it is. You were pregnant; you could have SERIOUSLY hurt Mikey. But you CHOSE you keep getting high. And nothing you say to justify it will change that.”

Raph opened his mouth to say more, only to fall silent when Donatello touched his leg gently. Looking at Donnie, Raph watched as the purple banded turtle shook his head slowly. “Don't. Let him speak.”

As Donnie spoke he jerked his head in Mikey’s direction. Following Donnie’s gaze Raph noted that Mikey’s expression had changed; a kind of coldness having covered Mikey’s face.

Across from then Anna shifted uncomfortably. “It’s……..I missed him……..so much. He was everything to me and-”

“What about me?” Mikey’s voice was cold and firm as he spoke.

Across from him, his mother’s shoulders slumped forward a little more. “Conner-”

But her voice ended abruptly as he let out an angry growl. After a moment she spoke again. “Michelangelo……..I’m sorry……I didn’t……..”

Mikey continued to glare at his mother as her voice trailed off. Something inside him was changing. Some knot of angry had begun to tighten in his gut. Making him clench the table harder and harder, the longer he held onto it. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest; could feel his skin burning and itching with anger. When he spoke his voice was louder than he’d meant it to be. “WHAT ABOUT ME? DIDN’T I MATTER TO YOU? I WAS YOUR SON.”

Again his mother shifted uncomfortably under his stern glare. “conner……”

Mikey snarled, his hands slamming against the surface of the table making everyone jump. “THAT’S NOT MY NAME! MY NAME IS MICHELANGELO!”

He was yelling now. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He’d never felt this angry before. He wanted to yell, to scream, to grab his mother by the throat and shake her until she felt s helpless and scared as he’d felt growing up. His hands shook as he clenched them into fists, doing his best to resist the urge to lunge at his mother. When he spoke next his voice was lower, but still filled with anger that was quickly turning to rage. “Did you ever care about me? Did you ever stop and wonder if all the drugs you were doing could hurt me? Or were you so consumed with seeing your dead boyfriend that you just didn’t care? Or were you hoping I would die from all the drugs so you wouldn’t have to care for me?!”

Something inside him snapped as he watched his mother open her mouth to try and say something. Again he slammed him hands down against the table making everyone flinch. “SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

His heart was pounding in his ears now. Vaguely he enjoyed the painful stinging sensation that lashed across his open hands; from when he’d slammed them against the table. “IT’S ALL YOU’RE FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT’S HAPPENED TO ME! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS……….I WAS……..” he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to scream at her that it was her fault he’d been molested, that it was her fault he’d been too scared to tell anyone about it. But his voice refused to work.

It felt as though suddenly his throat had become bone dry. For several moments he continued to open as close his mouth as he tried to speak. Across from him his mother was staring at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears, but he didn’t care. To his side Donnie spoke. “Mikey calm down.”

But Mikey growled at Donnie, rounding on the purple banded turtle in fury. He might not have been able to yell at his mother, but he could yell at Donnie. “DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IT’S ALL HER FAULT! EVERYTHING YOU’VE HAD TO HELP ME WORK THROUGH, ALL THE TIMES I’VE CRIED DURING OUR SESSIONS OR HAD A PANIC ATTACK! IT’S ALL HER FAULT!”

Despite the volume of Mikey’s shouts Donnie remained calm. Allowing each fury fueled word to wash over him before he spoke. “I’m not saying it’s not her fault. But you can't think that when she gave you up for adoption she knew this would happen. No one, could have imagined what would happen to you.”

But again Mikey snarled at Donnie. “WHAT DID SHE THINK WOULD HAPPEN?! THAT I’D GO TO SOME LOVING FAMILY, WHO’D LOVE ME AND RAISE ME AS THEIR OWN!?  
from her spot at the table Anna spoke “Y…..y…..yes. That’s what I’d…….hoped for.”

Again Mikey rounded on his mother, turning the full force of his furious glare on her, making her shrink back from him. “WELL IT DIDN’T HAPPEN. I GOT SENT TO GROUP HOMES WHO WERE RUN BY PEOPLE WHO HATED KIDS! I GOT BEATEN, ABUSED, AND TOLD I WAS LESS THAN GARBAGE! AND THOSE ARE THE GOOD DAYS!”

Mikey broke off, taking a deep shuddering breath that made his entire body shake as he forced his lung full of air so he could keep shouting. “I USED TO BEG AND PRAY EVERYNIGHT THAT YOU’D COME AND TAKE ME AWAY! I USED TO PRAY UNTIL I WAS IN TEARS FOR A MOTHER WHO LOVED ME AND WOULD PROTECT ME! BUT THAT NEVER HAPPENED! INSTEAD I GOT……..I GOT………”

Again his throat closed up refusing to allow him to shout what had happened to him. across from him his mother spoke. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I never stopped lov-”

But her words were cut off as Mikey snarled at her. “DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT WORD! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT YOU ‘LOVE’ ME! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SEND SOME P.I., TO FIND ME, SHOW UP AND TALK, AND THEN WE’LL BE ONE BIG HAPPY FUCKING FAMILY?! SCREW YOU! YOU WANNA GET TO KNOW ME; FINE! I’M 19 YEARS OLD, I’M GOING TO COLLEGE, I’M GAY AND HE….”

Mikey pointed to Leo. “……IS MY BOYFRIEND! AND IT’S NOT JUST A FASE! WE HUG AND KISS AND FUCK ALL THE TIME!”

Despite how tense the situation was Leo could not help but feel his face go slightly red at Mikey’s words. Part of him wanted to speak up, to do something to try and calm Mikey down. And yet…..another part of him was scared. He’d never seen Mikey like this before. He’d never seen Mikey so mad that he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  

Mikey continued to shout. “SO THERE! NOW YOU KNOW ME! NOW GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Mikey pushed himself away from the table and began to walk in the direction of the house. He was done, he wanted to get away and never see this woman again. She wasn't his mother.

 It happened in a split second. One moment he was walking passed the table and the next…..

Mikey let out another roar of rage and began to struggle as he felt a pair of soft, but strong arms wrap around his shoulders before pulling him sideway and into a hug. He growled and struggled, doing his best to free himself from his mother’s grip as she held him against her chest. A he ripped and clawed at her body, trying to make her let him go she spoke. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, all that happened to you. You have every right to be mad and to never want to see me again. But this is my only chance to tell you, so I won’t let you leave without saying it. I LOVE YOU AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL CHANGE THAT.”

But he continued to struggle. Snarling and growling as his fingers scratched and clawed at her arms. when he found he couldn't get free he began to shout. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

Yet still she didn’t let him go. If nothing else she held him tighter. Her arms gripping his shouders with an incredible amount of strength. “Shhhhhh. It’s ok, let it all out.”

He continued to scream and yell. All the anger, frustration, pain and fear from his years stuck in the foster system seeming to finally break free from their bonds before rushing through his mind. He screamed and yelled until his throat was horse, until his arms ached from struggling against Anna’s grip, and his face was drenched in tears.

And then all at once he went limp. It was as though the fight had simply vanished from his body. He slumped against his mother’s grip, burying his face against her chest as he continued to cry. He felt someone behind him as a second pair of arms; Leo’s arms, wrapped around his shoulders adding to the hug. Softly Leo spoke. “Mikey……”

He began to cry harder as he felt more arms circle around him as Donnie and Raph joined the hug; adding their love to the gentle embrace. He struggled to breathe, managing to take several deep shuddering breaths. Above him he felt his moth shifted, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss against his head. “I love you Michelangelo. No matter what you say, or do; you are my son. And I will always love you.”

He felt something well up in his gut. Some kind of cold lump that made him tremble and shake. “D…damn it…….damn it……”

He felt his body move on its own, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of his mother’s shirt so he could cling to her. The feeling was growing now, spreading from his stomach, into his chest and slowly out to his arms. Again his body moved on its own, burying his face against her chest before…..

Began to cry again. but these were not the heavy, hysterical sobs that had wracked his body before. No these sobs were softer, gentler; less about being upset or sad and more about being…….happy.

He opened his mouth, struggling; forcing himself to speak. “I…..I’m sorry mommy. I’m…….. sorry……please…….please don't leave me again.”

He felt everyone press in, hugging him just a little bit tighter as he continued to cry. Behind him Raph spoke. “We’re all here Mikey. And no matter what happens we’re not going to leave you. Not now, not ever.”

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this. Time simply ceased to matter to him. All he could do was cling to his mother and cry. She was here, she was real, and she loved him. But it was more than just her; everyone was there. All the people who mattered most to him in the world. They were all they, and there all loved him.

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

Raphael yawned as he slowly walked through the house looking for Donnie. Outside the sun had set allowing the stars to begin to shine up in the night sky. Finding Donnie to be in his office Raph knocked on the wall next to the door and smiled as Donnie looked up from his work. “Ready for bed?”

Donnie nodded and put down his pen before closing the file he’d been making notes on. “Yeah………it’s been a long day.”

Raph nodded in agreement.

Despite having very little to do with the events in the part Raph too somehow felt drained, as though he’d been stuck on a rollercoaster all day and was only just being allowed to get off.

As Donnie stood up Raph spoke. “What were you working on?”

Donnie shrugged, yawning slightly as he did so. “Writing stuff in Mikey’s file. Today I got to see a side of him I don't see in therapy so I wanted to make some notes about things to ask him.”

Raph cocked his head sideways at Donnie. “What do you mean?”

Again Donnie shrugged. “In the 7 months I’ve been treating Mikey he’s never yelled. He cries and he gets upset or he just talks; but I’ve never heard him yell before.”

Raph frowned slightly. “What does he get upset about?”

This time it was Donnie’s turn to frown at him. “You know I can't tell you that Raph. Doctor patient confidentiality.”

Raph nodded slowly, biting his lip for a moment before speaking. “Yeah…..sorry…….I just…….” His voice trailed off as he did his best to pick his words carefully. “It seems like……Mikey went through things that I don't know about. More than just struggling with his sexuality I mean.”

Donnie nodded. “He did. But that’s all I can say on the matter. Now come on, it’s late and we both have to be up early tomorrow.”

Silently Raph nodded, his eyes flicking towards the file that still sat on Donnie’s desk. But he was pulled from that sight as Donnie touched his hand, slowly leading him upstairs and into bed. Sighing contently Raph felt Donnie cuddle up against his chest in their usual positions. “Thank you for being there today Donnie.”

Against his chest he felt Donnie nod. “It was nothing.”

But Raph shook his head. “No. no it was something. If you hadn’t been there……I probably would have started yelling too. I just……thank you for keeping me calm so Mikey could say what he needed to say.”

Again Donnie nodded. “It’s no problem.”

They both closed their eyes, both of them exhausted from the day’s events. And yet despite this exhaustion Raph found he couldn’t sleep. His mind simply refused to shut up. in his head he replayed the scene in his head; Mikey shouting, scream at his mother about all the things that had happened to him.

Raph bit his lip. He supposed he’d always known about the beatings. He gotten them so it was only logical that Mikey would have gotten them too, and yet……..

He remembered the ay Mikey had fallen silent. About how in the middle of his screaming at her, he’d become unable to speak. As though someone or something had simply flipped and switch and refused to allow him to say anymore about what had happened to him in the foster home.

Gently Raph shifted, trying to make himself more comfortable. These thoughts were pointless. If something REALLY bad had happened to Mikey then Mikey would have told him…….right? slowly this thought began to fill his head. Yes Raph was sure there were things Mikey wasn't telling him. It wasn't like they had discussed the beatings they had gotten. Or the times they’d been sent to bed without dinner. But……….those things…….those things weren’t so bad that Mikey would need to see a therapist…..were they?

He’d gotten the same treatment too; the same beatings, and punishments…….and he’d turned out…….ok. Why then did Mikey need to see a therapist? What was his brother keeping from him that was so terrible?

Raph sighed again. He didn’t feel tired anymore, his brain was too busy coming up with dozens of horrible scenarios that could result in Mikey needing therapy. For a split second he was pulled from his thoughts as Donnie made a sound; letting out a gentle snore before falling silent again.

It happened a slip second later. In the time it took for his brain to register that it was Donnie who had made the sound; the file……

Again Raph bit his lip. No…..no the thought was wrong. Donnie trusted him; and he wouldn’t violate that trust. And yet the thought refused to die. The file was there, in Donnie office. All the question he had could be answered if he just went down and read it.

It wasn’t like he had to tell anyone. But……but it could help. If he knew more about what Donnie and Mikey talked about in therapy then……then maybe he could help Mikey work through it. maybe he could help Mikey talk about it, without having to sit him down and ask about it.

Making up his mind Raph shifted. Slowly letting go of Donnie before getting out of the bed. From his spot on the mattress Donnie groaned. “huh….what?”

Looking down at Donnie Raph spoke softly. “Go back to sleep. I’m just gunna use the bathroom.”

Donnie’s response was to mumble something about “giraffes don't wear sunglasses,” before letting out another snore as he fell back asleep.

Slowly Raph moved, doing his best to be completely silent as he left the bedroom, walked past the bathroom and down the stairs before moving into Donnie’s office and closing the door behind him. feeling his way towards Donnie’s desk Raph flicked on the small reading lap, hissing slightly as the sudden light stung his eyes.

It was still there, the plain vanilla folder with Mikey’s name on it. Slowly Raph lowered himself in Donnie’s chair. Slowly he moved, reaching out to touch the cover and pull it back; opening the file before taking a deep breath and beginning to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Groaning slightly Donnie rolled over. After another moment he opened his eyes, finding himself alone in the bed. Where was Raph? Groaning again Donnie did his best to think, to force his sleep filled brain to make thoughts and recall events. He remembered…….Raph……going to the bathroom……but that had been……..

Glancing up at the clock Donnie noted it was almost 3am. Surly Raph hadn’t been gone the entire time. Slowly he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so. Was Raph sick? Was he in pain again, like he’d been a few weeks ago?

Swinging his legs out of bed Donnie stood up, yawning slightly as he did so before slowly making his way across the room and out into the hallway. But he paused frowning as he found the bathroom outside the bedroom to be empty. Frowning again Donnie shrugged his half asleep brain concocting a thought that perhaps Raph had used the bathroom that was downstairs so as not to disturb Donnie as he’d slept.

Smiling to himself Donnie began to move, walking slowly down the stairs to the lower level of the house. but again he found himself pausing, his braining beginning to wake up more and more as he found that, the light that was one was not coming from the bathroom as he had expected but…..

Donnie felt his eyes widen as the last parts of his brain finally woke up. The light was coming from his office. Biting his lip Donnie drew closer to the doorway, scared of what he would find. He’d left Mikey’s file out on the desk. Yes Raph had asked about it but…….surely he wouldn’t read it?

And yet as he found himself standing in the doorway looking at Raphael’s form which was hung over the desk reading the open file in front of him.

Donatello felt his throat clench. This was bad; this was really REALLY bad. Opened his mouth, trying to think of something he could say or do that would lessen the tension of the moment. “R…..R….Raph?”

He watched as Raph slowly looked up at him. Pain, fear, confusion all of these emotions radiated across Raph's face as his eyes connected with Donnie’s. His mouth and throat had long since gone dry making his voice sound hoarse as he forced himself to speak. “How……..you……..how……”

His voice trailed off. His hands shook as he continued to grip the edges of the file in front of him. This…..it couldn't be real. It……..it had to be wrong……..there was no way……..Mikey …….molested……….and………Donnie………knew…….about it?

And yet as he sat there, struggling to come to terms with the horrible things he’d just read, he could see it. The look of fear and panic in Donnie’s blue eyes. The look that told him, this was not some horribly sick joke, or some mistake. Mikey……all of this had really happened. Every horrific detail he’d just read was true…….and not only had Donnie known about it……..but…….

Raph felt something in his stomach change. Some small spark bursting and becoming a flame in his gut which began to grow and spread. “You……..you…….”

His voice shook as he felt his grip on the file tighten. He was glaring a Donnie now, his green eyes staring into Donnie’s blue ones; boring holes in them with the force of his glare. “You knew?”

Donnie felt something akin to fear send a shudder up his spine. It wasn't something he was used to feeling. Yes he worked with people would might be considered dangerous, but not once had he ever truly felt afraid of them. Now though, under Raph’s rapidly hardening glare he could not help but be a little afraid. When he spoke his voice shook slightly. “WH…what…..what have you done?”

He watched, his heart hammering in his chest as Raph continued to glare at him for a moment. His heart sped up several beats as the red banded turtle slowly got to his feet, all the while glaring at Donnie. “YOU KNEW.”

Nodding his head slowly, he watched as Raph took a deep breath before speaking. “How could you not tell me?”

Donnie bit his lip. He was in a delicate situation. Raph was angry, he had every right to be; but at the same time Raph had also done the wrong thing by reading Mikey's file in the first place. Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke. “Raph…….I’m……not allowed-”

But his words were cut off as Raph let out a roar of anger. “FUCK THE RULES DONNIE! FUCK ALL OF THAT SHIT! I’M HIS BROTHER! THE MOMENT HE STARTED SAYING THOSE THINGS………YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!”

He was used to people yelling at him. People went through a wide range of emotions when they were in their therapy sessions with him. But somehow this was different. Somehow the sight of Raph yelling at him; the sight of someone he cared yelling at him, it was different, it was scary. Taking a slightly fearful step backwards Donnie spoke, trying to calm Raph down. “Raph. I wasn't allowed to. If anyone found out I could lose my job.”

But Raph let out another snarl of anger. “SO YOU DID NOTHING?! I’VE BEEN TWISTING MYSELF INTO KNOTS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HE’S BEEN KEEPING ME. I’VE LAIN AWAKE AT NIGHT AND TRIED TO THINK OF WHAT COULD BE SO HORRIBLE THAT HE COULDN'T TELL ME! AND NOW……….”

A moment later Raph grabbed Mikey’s file from the desk and hurled it at him. He flinched, his entire jerking back in fear and surprise as the folder exploded in the air, pages of his notes filling the air as they fluttered and drifted to the ground. But he had no time to watch them fall; he flinched again as Raph began to yell at him once more. “HE'S MY BROTHER DONNIE! HE’S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS TO ME IN THIS WORLD! AND YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME!”

Raph's words changed him. Some small fire in his gut sprung to life, making him stand a bit taller, his hands clenching into fists. “WHAT ABOUT ME?! DON'T I MATTER TO YOU?!”

Raph snarled again. “DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBGECT! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND-”

 It wasn't often that Donnie yelled, but something inside him had changed. Some part of him that he always worked to keep under control was loose. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened as he continued to glare at Raph for a moment before he cut off the upset turtle in the middle of his tirade. “JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN RAPH!”

Instantly Raph's voice died. His eyes widening as he realized that Donnie had just yelled at him. The normally calm soothing voice Donnie used was gone, replaced by a high pitched angry tone.

He watched as across from him Donnie took a deep shuddering breath, as though willing himself to remain calm. When he spoke, his voice was in a tone of barely controlled anger. “I COULDN'T TELL YOU. IT’S AGAINST THE LAW FOR ME TO DISCUSS MY PATIENT’S PERSONAL INFORMATION WITH ANYONE, INCLUDING THEIR FAMILY. I COULD LOSE MY JOB AND MY LICESE TO EVEN BE A THERAPIST. BUT IT’S MORE THAN THAT. MIKEY DIDN'T WANT ME TO TELL YOU.”

Raph felt his eyes widen. “WH….wh…..what?”

Gone was his loud, bellowing rage filled voice; instead replaces by a voice that was weak and small. Across from him Donnie took another shuddering breath. “He didn’t want you to know. He didn’t want to drop this on you. Not with everything that’s already been going on.”

Raph opened his mouth to speak, to protest what Donnie was saying. There was no way that could be true. There was no way in hell Mikey would have kept this from them. Yes they had kept secrets from each other; but this was not a secret…..this……this…..was…… ÝOU’RE LYING!”

He gnashed his teeth together; anger bubbling in his gut as he continued to glare at Donnie who returned his gaze with just as much intensity. After several moments of silence Donnie spoke. “I’m not lying Raph. Mikey asked me to not tell you. At least…..not yet. He wanted to wait for…..a better time.”

Raph felt the anger in his gut become stronger. “THERE’S NEVER A ‘BETER TIME’ TO TELL ME THAT MY BROTHER WAS MOLESTED! THERE’S NEVER A BETTER TIME TO TELL ME THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM IS ALL MY FAULT! THERE IS **NEVER** A BETTER TIME DONNIE!”

He watched as Donnie took a deep breath. After a moment Donnie spoke. “You’re being selfish Raph. Stop acting like this is all about you!”

Raph felt his eyes widen at Donnie’s words. “ABOUT ME? ABOUT ME?! HOW AM I MAKING THIS ABOUT ME?!”

A moment later Donnie responded, his voice quivering as he did his best to keep himself from shouting. “This was Mikey’s secret. It was his decision to decide how he wanted to handle it. He didn’t want you to know. So you had no right to pry into it. You had no right to read his file. I get that you’re mad Raph, believe me I get it. But you’re not in the right here. So don't act like what I did was unjustified. I was doing what Mikey asked me to do; which was to not tell you about any of this.”

Taking another deep breath Donnie spoke. “You know why this bothers you so much Raph? Because you hate feeling like you’re not in control of a situation. You wanted to know something that Mikey wanted to stay a screech; but you ignored his feels and keep digging until you found the answer. And now you’re mad because you wish you’d never found out. Well you can't put the genie back in the bottle. Yes……you’re brother was molested……and yes……..he allowed it to happen so he could protect you, and keep you from having to go through the same thing. But….”

Donnie took a chance, stepping forward so he was a little bit closer to Raph. “…..but he doesn’t blame you for this. He doesn’t hold you responsible for any of what happened to him. He loves you. Ok?”

He wanted to speak, to shout some more. To storm and rage at Donnie for keeping this secret from him. And yet……..Raph opened and closed his mouth several times, his voice seeming to refuse to work. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He’d failed. He’d promised Mikey when they’d become brothers……he’d promised he would always protect the smaller turtle, and keep him out of harm’s way. He’d sworn……and yet somehow he’d still failed.

Struggling to breathe, his chest feeling like there was a pile of bricks on it. His eyes jerked from side to side, looking for……he wasn't sure what. Something, anything, anything at all that would tell him this wasn't real. That he was dreaming. That at any moment he would make up and find that he was back in Donnie’s bed with the purple banded turtle snuggled against his chest.

But he knew this was no dream, no this was a nightmare. One he would not be waking up from because it was real.

He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. “It’s my fault……..it’s all my fault………”

In front of him Donnie moved in, slowly moving a little bit closer so he could reach out and touch Raph's shoulder nervously. “No it’s not Raph.”

But Raph shook his head. “Yes……..yes it is. It’s all my fault. If I……I should have known. I should have done something. I……..I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HIM!”

He shouted the last part, allowing the full weight of his words to wash over him. He felt his stomach lurch sickeningly as he remembered all the time times he’d stayed later after school so he could play football with the other boys from school.

He began to shake. His body swaying slightly as another wave of nausea washed over him. Every time he’d told Mikey he was going to stay late…..Mikey had hugged him…….he’d…..he’d…….

Another wave of nausea washed over him, making his stomach lurch and churn as he recalled all the times Mikey had gone home to the empty group home, only to be preyed by that horrible man.“I’m……….gunna be sick.”

It was true. He remembered that wolf. The one who had run the group home he and Mikey had stayed at for so long. He remembered the wolf’s gaze, sharp and cruel. He remembered his voice, always raspy and hoarse from the dozen or so packs of cigarettes he smoked every day. But worst of all had been the smell, the horrible musty sweaty sour smell that made being around him for more than a few moments almost unbearable.

That man……that horrible…..monster of a man……had………..

He felt his stomach lurch violently. “Oh…..GOD…..”

His body moved on its own, shoving Donnie roughly out of the way as he ran from the office. If he’d been more aware he would have seen Donnie fall to the ground, stunned from the surprising amount of force he’d been shoved with. But only one thought mattered in Raph's mind at that moment.

Grabbing the handle on the front door Raph was amazed his didn’t rip the door off its hinges as he pulled it open and threw himself outside. The moment his feet touched the grass he fell, his knees hitting the ground as his hands came up to stop himself from hitting his head on the grassy earth. A moment later his stomach giving one final sickening lurch and he began to vomit.

His sides heaved and shook as he felt the entire contents of his stomach erupt from his mouth. He gagged, coughed and sobbed as wave after wave of the vile substance erupted from his stomach. His fingers tightened, grabbing fistfuls of the cool night grass in an attempt to keep himself still.

He’d never felt this way before. He’d never felt so helpless and exposed before. and as frightening as that was for him he could only imagine that what he was feeling right then and there was NOTHING compared to how Mikey must have felt every time………

Another wave of nausea washed over him making him sob and choke as more vomit erupted from his stomach. His throat burned as he clamped his eyes shut. He wanted to scream, to start ripping and tearing at his skin until he was bleeding. He deserved this. He’d failed as Mikey’s brother.

He’d left Mikey, the only family he had in this world, to be abused by that horrible man. His grip on the grass between his fingers tightened. Tears streamed down his face, falling from his cheeks into the puddle of vomit that was slowly growing in front of him. Each time he stopped vomiting he only had a few seconds to gasp for air and try to fill his lungs before his throat filled with more vomit.

Each wave of nausea made his stomach clench horribly, making him feel somehow even worse. But slowly the nausea began to fade, leaving in its wake a sickening empty feeling, and a horrible metallic taste that was almost as bad as the nausea itself. Groaning and whimpering Raph did his best to move, crawling a little ways away from the puddle of vomit before using the banister of the porch to pull himself to his feet. When he tried to move back towards the front door his world spun and shook, forcing him to hold onto a nearby column or risk falling over.

He stood there, huddled against the column, his forehead pressed firmly against the hard wood silently sobbing as tears continued to stream down his face. He felt pathetic, worthless, lower than he’d ever felt in his entire life. He bit his lip willing himself not to throw up again as another wave of guilt laden nausea rolled through his body. “……No…..no…….no…….no…….no……”

He repeated those words over and over again, as though if by saying it enough he could make it be different. He struggled to breath, feeling his lungs fill with air only to be forced out a moment later by his sobbing. His head spun and shook, making him grip the porch tighter and tighter while inside his chest his heart felt like it was beating out of control but at the same time ice cold.  

“R….R…Raph?”

His head snapped towards the sound of Donnie’s voice, finding his boyfriend standing in the front doorway of the house. Raph’s eyes widened in horror as he found a steady trickle of blood was coming from a cut just above Donnie’s left eye. After a moment Donnie spoke. “Raph……it’s ok……”

But he was shaking his head. Unable to focus on anything other than the trail of blood that was dripping from above Donnie’s eye. “NO…..NO …..NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

He watched, horror filling his body as Donnie took a small step towards him. Instantly he reacted, throwing himself away from the column he’d been clinging to. He staggered into the yard his eyes wide with horror as Donnie took another step towards him. “Raph….calm down. It’s o-”

But Raph shook his head again, wincing as he felt a harp pain erupt from his temple. “NO IT’S NOT OK! I HURT EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! I’M PATHETIC AND STUPID AND…..AND…..I CAN'T STOP HURTING THE PEOPLE I’M TRYING TO PROTECT!”

His heart was once again hammering in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off Donnie, off the cut that was dripping blood down Donnie’s face. “I…….I……..I…….” he was struggling, his brain trying to form words as he continued to stare at Donnie who winced slightly, before leaning gingerly against the column Raph had been up against moments before. He bit his lip, more tears streaming down his face as he watched Donnie reached up, his hand touching the cut making him wince again. “I’m…….sorry…….”

A moment later his body moved on its own, throwing himself away from the house as he ran as fast as he could away from Donnie. He clamped his eyes shut. It was for Donnie’s own good. If he stayed with Donnie, the purple banded turtle would keep getting hurt. This was for the best. He needed to get as far away from Donnie as he could.

So what if it was the middle of the night? So what if he was wearing only thin pajamas? So what if he had on no shoes? He needed to get away from Donnie. If he stayed with him any longer Donnie would get seriously hurt. So he ran, charging through the darkness as fast as he could, ignoring the sound of Donnie’s voice behind him.

 

 

DONNIE’S POV

 

 

  
He watched helplessly as Raph charged off into the darkness, quickly vanishing from sight as he was swallowed up by the darkness in the distance. He tried to follow. But he'd barely managed to take 10 steps before his head spun dangerous and he was forced to stop, slumping against the side of Raph's jeep as he struggled to stay on his feet. Wave after wave of dizziness crashing against hi, threatening to pull him to the ground. “RAPH!”

His shout got no response. He was alone. Raph was gone.

A feeling of hopelessness washed over him. What was he going to do? He couldn't follow Raph. Even if he could pick up on the distraught turtle’s trail, he was in no condition to be running. In fact he was starting to have serious doubt about if he was even going to be able to make it back to the house, as more waves of dizziness made him cling to the side o Raph's jeep even tighter.

Gritting his teeth Donnie struggled to come up with a plan. After several moments he acted, struggling to slide himself along until he was next to the door of the jeep. Pulling the door open Donnie flung himself inside, grateful to have something solid that he could sit down on as he pulled himself into the driver’s seat.

He paused for a moment. Closing his eyes as a wave of pain pulsed through his head. Growling against the pain, he did his best to work. Fumbling around with his hands as he searched for it. He’d seen Raph leave it in the car when they’d gotten home from the park. His eyes flew open as he found what he was looking for, Raph's cellphone which was still plugged into the cigarette lighter so it could charge.

Yanking the phone off its charger, Donnie thanked every god he could think of when he found Raph's phone did not have a lock on it, allowing him to pull up the screen to dial a phone number in a matter of seconds.

Even in his confused and unsure state he knew Leo’s number by heart. Punching in the numbers he felt fear spike as the phone began to ring. What if they weren’t home? What if they didn’t hear the phone ring? What if0 “hello?”

His grip on Raph's phone tightened as the sound of Leo’s voice met his ear. “LEO I NEED HELP, RIGHT NOW!”

The sound of his frantic shouting, echoed back at him from inside the jeep, making his ears ring slightly. After a moment Leo responded, his voice becoming concerned. “Donnie? What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath Donnie did his best to fight back against the wave of dizziness that made his arm shake as he spoke. “RAPH’S RUN OFF. HE FOUND PART OF MIKEY’S FILE AND READ IT! PLEASE……..PLEASE I NEED HELP!”

He could hear movement on the other end of the line. Leo’s voice as he called to Mikey; the sound of fabric rustling. A moment later Leo spoke. “OK. We’ll be there as fast as we can. Just hold on. Ok?”

Donnie felt his grip on the phone tighten. “Please…….please……..I love him. I……I can't lose him. I…….I can't be alone again.”

He felt tears begin to leak down the sides of his face. It was true. The last 3 months had been the best times of his life. If he lost Raph, he wasn’t sure what he would do. There was no way he could go back to being single, not after the things Raph and he had gone through.

“We find him Donnie. I promise. Just sit tight. We’ll be there soon. I’m gunna hand you to Mikey, so I can drive. Ok?”

But Donnie barely heard him. He was beyond listening. Right now he was too busy, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and he tried to figure out where Raph would run off to. The suburb they lived in was rather maze like. This meant that hopefully Raph wouldn’t be able to get to far away and they could find him easier.

“DONNIE!”

He shook his head, turning his attention back to the phone that was still pressed against his ear. He could hear Mikey talking, obviously trying to get him to say someone. “S….sorry. What were you saying Mikey?”

On the other end of the line Mikey sighed. “I asked you. Just how much does Raph know?”

Donnie took a deep shuddering breath. “He knows about what happened to you at the group home. He knows your were abused and molested.”

On the other end of the line he heard Mikey groan. “Fuuuuuuuuck.”

After a moment of silence Mikey spoke again. His voice becoming low and nervous. “What about……me and Leo? Does he know that Leo is……not _just_ my boyfriend?”

Closing his eyes Donnie again thanked every deity he could think of. “No. I didn’t write anything down that could give that away.”

On the other end of the line Mikey sighed. “Ok. Thank you Donnie.

Donnie sighed. “I can't lose him Mikey.”

He could imagine that Mikey was nodding when he spoke. “I know Donnie. I know. We’re almost there. We’ll find Raph, bring him back and we’ll get this all worked out. Ok?”

Donnie nodded, forcing himself to take another deep breath. “Ok. Th….thanks.”

After a moment Mikey responded. “We’re almost there. Ok?”

Again Donnie nodded to himself. “Ok.”

Groaning, he was forced to close his eyes as another wave of dizziness washed over him. He’d hit his head pretty hard when Raph had shoved him. And then when he’d fallen several books had tumbled off the shell and landed on him. Biting his lip Donnie began to go through the mental check list in his head. He hadn’t lost consciousness, he didn’t taste copper or fudge, he was able to think….relatively easy, he could recall his birthday and social security number; which helped him to rule out the possibility of a concussion. He’d probably just hit it really hard.

Later he’d put some ice on it, maybe take a few Aspirin if he still had a headache, but only after he’d found Raph. He’d only start to worry about himself once Raph was back and safe.

“Donnie?”

Donnie flinched, jerking suddenly at the sound of Mikey’s voice. His eyes snapped open as he spun sideways to find Mikey looking at him from the sidewalk. Behind Mikey Donnie could see Leo standing in the front yard, looking down at the puddle of vomit Raph had created. Taking a deep breath Donnie spoke. “He…..he….he ran off…..in that direction.”

As he spoke Donnie gestured, waving his hand in the direction Raph had vanished into. Leo had come over now; the blue banded turtle was standing next to Mikey. After a moment Leo spoke. “Donnie….you don't look so good.”

Despite the feeling of helplessness he felt Donnie chuckled. “I don't feel so good either.”

He watched as Leo turned to Mikey. “Why don't you start looking for Raph, while I help Donnie inside? I’ll come out and join you as soon as I can. Ok?”

Donnie watched as Mikey nodded before heading in the direction Raph had gone. Turning his attention back to Leo Donnie groaned as he felt Leo’s arms wrap around his shoulders and slowly guide him out of Raph's jeep and back onto the sidewalk.

Donnie’s legs wobbled a bit forcing him to hold tightly to Leo who slowly guided him up the drive way and back inside. “Geeze Donnie. What happened to you?”

As they moved through the front door and into the house Donnie spoke. “Raph……he saw me writing in Mikey’s file. I said, I wanted to make a few notes before bed. He must……must have been laying awake, cause after a while he said he was going to the bathroom. But……but I woke up later and he still wasn't back……he was…….in my office. He’d read Mikey’s file.”

Moving into the living room Donnie slowly lowered himself onto the couch with Leo’s help. After a moment Leo pushed him, so he was leaning back against the back of the couch. “Just stay here Donnie. I’ll right back with something for your head ok?”

Donnie nodded; allowing his eyes to drift closed as Leo got up and moved out of sight. He could hear Leo making his way to the bathroom before digging around for several minutes before finding what he was looking for. “Try to keep your head tilted up and look at me.”

Doing as he was told Donnie turned in the direction Leo’s voice but kept his head tilted backwards. A moment later he groaned as he felt a warm cloth press against the cut above his eye.

Leo worked slowly, dabbing at the cut until he’d soaked up as much blood as possible. Setting the wash cloth he'd been using, aside he busied himself instead with a small bottle of clear liquid. Pouring a small bit of the liquid out onto a cotton swab Leo returned his attention to Donnie’s cut, dabbing at it with the cotton ball. Instantly Donnie flinched, his muscles tensing up as he let out a loud his. “Fuuuuuuuuck! Warn me next time.”

Chuckling Leo spoke. “If I’d warned you, you would have been tense.”

Opening his eyes Donnie gave Leo a glare, which Leo responded to by rolling his eyes. “Would you rather I kiss it to make it feel better?”

Donnie continued to glare at him, a response he took to mean ‘no’.

Putting the bottle of antiseptic back, Leo focused on his work unscrewing the lid of the bottle Leo used the small brush inside, making sure there was a generous portion of liquid on it before returning to Donnie’s cut and dabbing the brush against the injury, making sure to cover as much of the cut as he could with the liquid band-aid he’d found.

Once he was sure Donnie’s cut was properly covered he screwed the lid back on the bottle before turning and watching as Donnie sank back against the couch. After a moment Leo spoke. “Can I get you any water……or……anything?”

Donnie was silent for a moment before speaking. “You can bring Raph back, that’s what you can get me.”

Leo sighed and nodded before standing up. “Well find him Donnie. Just stay here and try to relax. We’ll bring him back as soon as we find him.”

But Donnie shook his head moving so he could try to stand up only to stop as a lance of pain shot through his temples making him clamp his eyes shut as he let out a hiss of pain. Above him Leo spoke. “Just stay here Donnie. Ok?”

Gingerly Donnie nodded. “O….ok.”

Staying for just a moment longer Leo leaned down to touch Donnie’s shoulder. “It’s ok Donnie. We’ll find him.”

Donnie looked up at him. A look of fear, confusion, and uncertainty shining from his eyes. After a moment he spoke, his voice shaking as he did so. “Pl…..please……I need him. Please find him.”

Again Leo nodded. “We will Donnie. We’ll find him. I promise. Just stay here and wait.”

Nodding Donnie shifted, leaning back against the couch while Leo turned and left, closing the front door behind him.

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

****

****

Walking down the streets Mikey paused as he scanned the area in front of him. He’d been walking for a while now, occasionally calling Raph's name hoping that Raph would respond back. However he received no call in return and so he kept walking, continuing to call Raph’s name as he did so.

Turning down another street he called out again. Listening to the sound of his voice echoing off the houses and cars that lined the street.

Continuing on his way Mikey walked down the street before turning right where he found himself standing on the edge of a community park. The sun had set now, leaving the world around him dark with light coming from the half moon and the thousands of stars that dotted the heavens above him.

Narrowing his eyes Mikey struggled to make out a shape in the darkness that was huddled over by the swing set. Was it a bush, a bit of trash, or his brother?

Unable to make out the shape clearly mikey began to walk towards it. As he moved in closer the shape became more distinct. Soon he was jogging towards it, stopping only when he stood in front of it. “Raph?”

His brother looked up at him from his spot on the ground. Raph was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up against his chest with his forehead pressed against his knees. From the way the light of the moon glinted off his face Mikey could tell Raph had been crying. After a moment Raph let out a loud sob and buried his face back in his knees.

Letting out a low sigh Mikey knelt down so he was level with Raph's huddled form. After a moment he spoke again. “You never could leave things alone. No matter how many times someone tells you to let something go you keep picking and poking until you figure it out.”

Raph let out another choked sob as he looked up. “I’m…..I’m…….I…..I’M SORRY!”

Mike; staggered slightly as Raph flung himself at him. Grunting slightly Mikey did his best to stay upright as Raph's arms wrapped around his shoulders before burying his face against Mikey’s neck.

Mikey bit his lip, returning his brother’s hug while at the same time doing his best to stay upright. After a few moments he spoke. “Raph…..come on. It’s ok.”

But Raph shook his head. “NO……NO IT’S NOT OK. I FAILED YOU. I…..I……”

Raph's voice broke off as he began to sob again. Sighing gently Mikey shifted, settling himself so he was sitting on the sand that made up the ground of the playground. Hugging Raph back, Mikey began to rub the back of Raph's head and shell, doing his best to sooth his upset brother. “Shhhhhh. It’s ok Raph. It’s ok.”

But Raph continued to sob occasionally managing to stammer out an, “I’m sorry.”

All the while his body shook and trembled as sob after sob wracked his body.

For how long they stayed like this neither of them knew. Above them the stars and moon gently shown down on them, seeming to try and comfort Raph as well. It started out slowly, a kind of subtle numbness that began to slowly spread, starting from his toes and slowly working its way upward. But with the numb feeling came calmness. A feeling of…..resignation.

Slowly his sobbing weakened, each sob seeming to drain him little by little until he simply had no more energy to cry. Taking a deep shuddering breath Raph felt the last of his energy leave his body. He simply could not cry anymore. Pulling back Raph looked at his brother. He opened his mouth, struggling to try and figure out what to say.

After a moment Mikey spoke. “Come on.”

Blinking Raph shifted so Mikey was able to stand up before kneeling down to offer Raph his hand to help him up. Staggering to his feet Raph felt Mikey’s hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him through the playground.

Moving through the playground Mikey smiled as he found what he was looking for; the swing set. Guiding Raph towards the swings Mikey turned, pushing Raph into one of the swings, before sitting down in the one next to his. Reaching up the grip the chains at his sides Mikey let out a sigh and spoke. “When you’re ready, talk. Ok?”

He watched as Raph opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After several moments Raph closed his mouth again, before nodding slowly. Smiling back at Raph's response, Mikey lifted his legs and began to pump slowly building up momentum until he was swinging slowly back and forth.

He hoped this would work. The same kind of thing had happened to him a few times in therapy; when things simply became too much for him. He simply shut down, his mind going blank leaving him unable to speak and barely able to continuing functioning. When such things happened Donnie would have him do something mundane until his mind had rebooted and he was able to continue.

So he continued to swing, occasionally glancing at Raph, watching as his older brother’s eyes followed his arks back and forth.

 

He watched as Mikey swung back and forth, looking as though he didn’t have a care in the world. As though…….as none of the things in the file had happened to him. As though…….as though……

“H…..how…”

Mikey stuck out his legs, coming to a grinding halt as Raph's voice met his ears. Turning to look at Raph, Mikey continued to smile politely as Raph struggled to form words. “How…..can you……be……so…….calm?”

Sighing slightly mikey responded. “How should I be?”

Raph continued to look at him, an expression of confusion crossing his face.

Continuing to smile Mikey spoke again. “Should I be sad? Angry? Should I want revenge? Should I lock myself in my room and never stop crying or breaking things?” He watched as Raph blinked at him, obviously surprised by his words. Decided to press the moment Mikey gripped the chains of the swing tighter as he leaned in slightly. “Tell me Raph, how should I act?”

Taking several deep breaths Raph forced himself to speak. “I…….I…….I’m so-”

But Mikey cut him off, his voice stern but kind. “I don't want to hear you say I’m sorry anymore Raph.”

Blinking at Mikey’s response Raph bit his lip before speaking. “Then……then what should I say? I…..I……..I failed you.”

Again Mikey leaned in so he could look closely at his brother; his eyes locking with Raph's. “Listen to me very closely Raph. I want you to understand completely what it is I’m about to say. I don't want there to be any doubt or question in your mind. Ok?”

Raph nodded slowly, feeling his breath hitch slightly in his chest. Was Mikey about to tell him off?

Taking a deep breath Mikey spoke slowly, willing Raph to understand and believe every word without a shadow of a doubt. “YOU DID NOT FAIL ME.” Raph opened his mouth to protests, only to have Mikey shake his head. “NO, Raph. It’s true. You didn’t fail me. I could have told you about it. I could have told you about what he was doing to me.”

Taking a deep breath Raph asked the one question he’d been thinking since reading the file. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your brother. How could you not tell me?”

Taking a deep breath Mikey looked at the ground for several moments. Donnie had asked him this same question several times in therapy. It had taken several weeks of thought, but now he was sure he had the proper answer. “Raph……what would you have done if I’d told you?”

Raph blinked at him. “What would I have done? What kind of question is that? I mean……fuck Mikey……..I would have STOPPED him.”

Mikey smiled slowly at him. “How? How would you have stopped him?”

Raph blinked at him for a few moments before responding, his voice becoming low and aggressive. “I’d have broken every bone in his body. And made him say he was sorry after each one. And then I would have beaten him to death for even thinking about doing……those…….things to you.”

Mikey continued to smile sadly at him. “Exactly.”

Raph frowned. “Exactly? What is that supposed to mean?”

Across from his he watched as Mikey sighed before responding. “What good would that have done Raph?”

For a full 30 seconds Raph blinked at Mikey, stunned by his response. “What good? WHAT GOOD? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN MIKEY?!”

He hadn’t meant to shout, yet he could not help his voice from growing louder. For the life of him he could not understand Mikey right now. From the way Mikey was talking it sounded as though he thought that telling him about the abuse wouldn’t have fixed anything. He continued to stare at Mikey who didn’t respond. After several moments of silence Raph let out an exasperated sigh. “FOR FUCK SAKE MIKEY SAY SOMETHING!”

Sighing deeply mikey spoke softly. “It wouldn’t have done any good Raph. Me telling you…..it wouldn’t have helped. Think about it. If I’d told you, you would have done exactly like you said you would. And then what? What would have happened then?”

Pausing for a moment Mikey allowed what he’d said to sink into Raph brain before continuing to speak. “I’ll tell you what would have happened. You would have been caught and taken away. You would have gone to prison or juvy. And then I would have been sent to a new home, one that would probably be just as bad except this time I wouldn’t have had you. I would have been completely alone. THAT is what would have happened. ”

Biting his lip Raph tried to think of a comeback. Anything to counter Mikey’s claim. Yet try as he might he could not come up with anything, no matter how long he wracked his brain for. There was truth in Mikey’s words. Even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Across from him Mikey spoke again. “Raph……” Slowly he reached out, touching Raph's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. “He’s not worth it. That….man……wasn't worth throwing your life away. He wasn't worth the risk of losing you, so I never said anything. It was my choice. You didn’t fail me.”

Taking a deep breath Raph spoke. “But…….but……..he’s……still………he could still be doing it. He…..”

But Raph's voice trailed off as Mikey shook his head. “No……he’s not. I promise you that.”

Raph stared at him. “How do you know?”

Mikey grinned. “Cause the day after we moved out, I called the cops on him. Told them he was a drug dealer. They arrested him.”

Raph frowned. “But…..that wasn't true. Why not say he was molesting you?”

Mikey shook his head. “Because it was true. In his room there was a lock box with white powder in it. sometimes…….after……..he was done……..he’d shove some up his nose and then……tell me to get out.”

Raph felt his heart clench painfully at Mikey's words. Biting his lip Raph slowly spoke. “I……I wish……..I wish things had been……….different.”

Mikey nodded in agreement. “So do I. but dwelling on the past won’t help fix anything. All I can do is look to the future and remember that I have people who love me.”

Raph remained silent for a moment before responding. “So……what happens now?”

Mikey grinned. “Well…..we have two choices. Option one is we go back and you beg Donnie to forgive you for reading his private files.”

Raph felt a small shudder roll up his spine. “What’s option two?”

A moment later Mikey began to pump his legs again, beginning to resume his arcing back and forth. “We stay here and swing for a bit. Then we go back and you beg Donnie to forgive you.”

Raph grinned. Somehow Mikey had a way of making him feel better. No matter how much trouble he was in or how upset he was. “I pick option two.”

Mikey giggled lightly. “I figured you would.”

 

 

** LATER **

 

 

Leo glanced up at the sound of Donnie’s front door opening. 30 minutes ago he’d gotten a text from Mikey; he’d found Raph and was talking with him and they would be home once they were done. In truth he’d liked this idea. It was very clear to Leo that Mikey and Raph had some things to discuss. He himself had gone back to Donnie’s house, partly to keep the purple banded turtle company and partly to get out of the cold night air that had made him shiver and shake all the while he’d been searching.

From his spot in the kitchen Leo watched as Mikey slowly led Raph back into the house before pushing him onto the couch next to Donnie. “Tell him.”

Leo watched as Raph slowly turned to look at Donnie who was watching him too. After a moment Raph spoke weakly. “I’m…….Donnie I’m sorry for reading your files. That was wrong.”

Leo watched as Donnie continued to look at Raph for a few moments before speaking. “Yes……..yes it was. It was VERY wrong of you to do.”

Raph's shoulders slumped slightly. “I’m…….I’m sorry…….I…..I don't know what else to say.”

Next to him Donnie shifted, glaring at Raph who recoiled slightly. “I need to be able to trust you Raph. If I can't do that then I’m not sure if you should be staying here.”

Raph's head snapped up to look at Donnie, while his eyes widened in horror. Was Donnie asking him to move out? After a few moments Donnie continued to speak. “I will as you this only one. And that is all you get, one LAST chance. If you break this chance……..I will ask you to move out. Got it?”

Raph nodded and Donnie took a deep breath. “Are you EVER going to do anything like that ever again?”

Raph shook his head. “No. No I won’t ever do anything like this ever again. I swear.”

Donnie continued to glare at him for a moment before his expression softened. “Ok, I believe you. Now please……..it’s late, and in two days you play in the most important football game of the season. We’re going to bed.”

Raph nodded. “Ok.”

A moment later Donnie looked to Leo and Mikey. “Are you two gunna go back home?”

Mikey looked to Leo who shrugged. “Honestly? It’s late, cold, if it’s ok with you guys…….I’d rather stay here for the night. Mikey and I can curl up on the couch. And in the morning we’ll go home. Ok?”

Donnie yawned but nodded. “Ok. Just don't have sex on my couch.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we fuck every night.”

A moment later they were all laughing. What he'd said might not have been truly funny but it was enough; it was just the distraction they needed to help take their minds off what had happened that night.

After reminding Leo that he could find blankets and spare pillows in the hallway closet Donnie gripped Raph's arm and marched him upstairs, allowing the red banded turtle to stay just long enough to give Mikey a goodnight hug.

A short while later Leo made them a makeshift bed, using a blanket folded in half as a cover and sheet before adding a few more blankets for warmth. A few moments later Donnie came back down the stairs, with some pajamas for them to wear.

A few minutes later they were cuddled up together, with Mikey’s forehead resting just under Leo’s neck. “Hey…..” Looking up Mikey found Leo was looking at him. “…..are you ok?”

Mikey bit his lip gently but nodded. “Yeah……I guess……”

Leo continued to look at him for a moment. “Do you think we should have told him…..about me?”

Mikey shook his head. “No…..no he’s struggling enough right now. After the football game, maybe; just not right now.”

Leo nodded. “Ok.”

Moving in a little closer to Leo Mikey sighed. In truth he hated this situation. He hated that Raph was being forced to stay on a team that he hated, just so he Mikey could continue going to school. He hated that he was keeping secrets from his brother. And above all he hated how complicated everything had become.

For the first time in a long time he was happy. He had a job, was doing well in school, and had finally found someone who he loved and who loved him back. Why then did his new found happiness seem to mean that Raph had to suffer?

Sighing again Mikey closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He’d make it up to Raph. He’d find someone to make all of this up to him. it just had to go on for a little longer, just a little bit longer and then things would get better.

Unbidden into his mind though came words Donnie had told him once during one of his sessions.

_“If you have to justify something to yourself then it probably wasn't justified to begin with.”_


	8. Chapter 8

“AND NOW WELCOME YOUR HOME TEAM THE LAIRSY LIONS!”

It was like a dull echoing roar that never stopped. As the team charged out onto the field the sound only got louder and louder. Following the rest of his teammates Raph could not help but look around the stadium. On all 4 sides fan cheered, called, booed and jeered at them. The sound was incredible, so loud it drowned out nearly everything else. Turing his attention back to his team Raph did his best to listen as coach gave them their last minute pep talk.

In front of them coach was standing on the bench looking down at all of them for a moment before speaking. “THIS IS IT; THE CHAMPIONSHIP. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I EXPECT FROM YOU. WE’VE ALL WORKED HARD TO GET HERE. SO I EXPECT YOU TO KEEP WORKING HARD UNTIL THAT LAST WHISTLE BLOWS. WE DID NOT COME THIS FAR TO BE LOOSERS! WE CAME HERE TO WIN!”

Even Raph joined in the roar of approval erupted from the team. Coach grinned at them. “GOOD. NOW GET OUT THERE AND WIN THAT TROPHY!”

Another roar met coach’s words before the team broke off, moving to their places. Biting his lip raph did his best to calm himself. This was it; the final game. After this he could transfer schools and get as far away from his so called ‘teammates’. Hell if he was lucky maybe whatever school he would transfer too would play them in the future and he could wail on them as much as he wanted. But he couldn’t focus on that now, no now was the time to focus on this moment. He still had a game to win; a game he had no intention of loosing.

Moving towards the huddle Raph leaned in so he could hear what the team captain; a large ram named Tony, was saying. “We’re gunna run a lightning shot on the first play. If we can get a good lead from the beginning it’ll be that much harder for them to make up the difference when they start getting tired.” Everyone nodded at the captain’s words.

As Raph moved to take his place in the lineup he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Turning he found Tony looking down at him, a slightly stern look covering his face. “Look Raphael. I don't know what your problem has been lately and frankly I don't give a shit. But……” Tony leaned in, his voice becoming low and slightly threatening. “….BUT IT ENDS HERE. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU. IF I THINK YOU’RE NOT GIVING 110% I WILL BENCH YOUR ASS FOR THE ENTIRE GAME. EVEN IF YOU ARE THE BEST BLOCKER ON THE TEAM. GOT IT?”

Raph rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah. I got it and you can relax. I maybe in a shitty mood but I still wanna win. That hasn’t changed.”

Tony nodded. “Good. Now get your ass in line and win.”

Watching as Tony moved into position Raph could not help but feel a slight twinge of gratitude towards Tony. He may have hated most of his teammates but at least Tony wasn’t treating him differently because of it. He’d noticed that lately. After months of being pissed off, rude and distant most of his teammates no longer spoke to him and the few times they did they seemed nervous or possibly scared of him. Of course this suited him just fine. The moment he found out who exactly had hurt Mikey he was going to beat the shit out of them. But in the meantime it was nice……almost comforting to know that Tony still expected him to do his job and wasn't afraid to call him on his crap if he didn’t.

Taking his position in the lineup, Raph knelt down and readied himself. Across from his he watched as a large bull lined up, grinning smugly at him. “Better hide in your shell when the whistle blows, or I might crush you turtle boy.”

Raph rolled his eyes. He was used to people mocking him for being a turtle while playing football. “Better watch your horns or I might snap one off and scratch my ass with it.”

He ignored the bull’s angry response. This back and forth was all part of the game, just another way players tried to psych themselves up while trying to unnerve the other team. Taking a deep breath Raph readied himself. In truth he was a little nervous. This game was important. If he did well in this game it could REALLY help his chances of getting transferred to a different school. Taking another deep breath Raph leaned in. He could feel it. Every muscle in his body was tense every nerve was tingling, waiting for the word from the team captain which would make his body explode at full force.

“HIKE!”

Raph exploded, charging forward until his body slammed against the bull’s body in a struggle. He grunted as he felt the bull push back against him. The bull was certainly stronger then he was, but he Raph, had body weight on his side. Tucking his head down slightly Raph struggled with the bull, using the strength of the bull against his as he took a slight but sudden step backwards throwing the bull off balance just enough so that he could roughly shove the bull to the side and out of the way.

In a fraction of a second he scanned the field. Far ahead of him the opposing team was running towards them. Instantly he scanned the players, finding that one of their wide receivers, a small but scrappy mouse had the ball clutched in his arms. Growling he began to run, charging towards the mouse who saw him and tried to change direction only to find himself staring down another defender. Raph watched as the other defender, a large wolf crashed into the mouse grabbing his shoulders before shoving him roughly to the ground ending the play.

A moment later the stadium went wild, cheers and boos mixing together creating a deafening roar that drowned out everything but his own breathing. Despite how important this game was and how nervous he felt, Raph could not help but throw his head back and laugh; the sound of his laughter drowned out by the roar of the crowd. Yes he was nervous. Yes he was stressed, and yes he hated the situation he was in right now; but at this moment none of that mattered. Everything he was feeling was fuel to him. It made him do better, urging him to hit harder and run faster. It gave him something no one else on the field had. A REAL reason to want to win.

Taking his position in the lineup Raph grinned. This was going to be fun.

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

 

 

Mikey cheered as he watched Raph send another player to the ground in a heap. “YAY RAPH!”

Next to him Leo was sitting in his seat a hat and thick scarf helping to hide his identity while on Leo’s other side stood Donnie who was also cheering Raph on.   

So far the game was ok. Neither team had managed to score although Raph's team had managed to wrestle the ball away from the visiting team in a truly amazing fumble.

Now the clock was running down towards the end of the first quarter and tensions were starting to get high. Both teams seemed to be easily matched. The visiting team may have had speed and power, but Raph's team had precision and timing. If neither team scored soon then they would have to start all over again when the 2nd quarter started.

Sitting back down in his seat Mikey could not help but glance sideways at Leo. With his hat and scarf it was impossible to tell who he really was. Despite this however he and Leo had agreed that they should keep the affection to a minimum, only hugging and cheering if they truly needed to show affection. Sighing slightly Mikey could not help but feel his heart twinge slightly.

He wished things could be different. He wishe-d he could hold Leo’s hand in public. That he could kiss him whenever he wanted. He wished he didn’t have to hide the fact that he was in love and even more so that the man he loved, loved him back. But at the same time he knew this was selfish. He knew that if anyone found out Leo would lose his job. But at the same time he could not help but want to be jealous. He’d been alone for so long; was it really so wrong of him to want to hold and kiss Leo in public?

Biting his lip Mikey could not help but wonder; if he went to school board. If he explained the situation and assured them that everything was completely 100% consensual…….was there any way they would let Leo keep his job and allow them to keep dating?

But his thoughts were interrupted as the crowd around them let out a roar of cheer. Snapping his eyes back to the game Mikey felt his heart jolt as he found that the quarterback from Raph's team was running across the field towards the end zone. Jumping to his feet Mikey joined in with the stadium as they cheered and whooped before groaning as the quarterback was dragged to the ground by an opposing defender, with only 15 yards till end zone.

Biting his lip Mikey looked at the large game clock that hung next to the announcer’s box. There was only 10 seconds left in the game. Flexing his hands nervously Mikey spoke under his breath. “Come on Raph……”

 

 

** RAPH’S POV **

 

 

Gnashing his teeth together Raph watched as the other players took their positions in the line. They were so close. They were so close they could almost taste the end zone. But it was going to be tricky. With only 10 seconds to go they only had one shot at this. Readying himself Raph did his best to shut the dull roar of the crowd out of his mind; right now he needed to focus and do his job. It didn’t matter how mad he was at his teammates. Right now he had to keep them protected so they could score.

He watched as the captain looked up and down his line of players making sure each one of them was ready.

“HIKE!”

Raph lunged forward. Because of his position to the far left in the line there was only 1 player near him; a large but sluggish brown bear who he easily dodged before heading towards the main group of players. Surging forward Raph hit the group. He grunted as growled as he dug his feet into the earth, shoving against the group of 3 or 4 players. He knew he couldn't keep them back, they were simply too strong for that. But he could keep them busy for just a moment or two; that was all his team needed, a moment or….

‘TWEEEEE!’

Raph looked up at the sound of whistle blow; grinning as he found one of the sophomore players, a small ferret grinning from ear to ear as he held the ball up from his spot in the end zone.

A split second later the stadium exploded into applause.

Smiling to himself Raph offered the ferret a faint nod before coach blew his whistle signaling the teams to swap out for the second quarter of the game.

Grabbing a cold water bottle Raph dropped himself onto the bench as watched as the second half of the team took to the field. He watched as the teams lined up waiting to start. Groaning slightly Raph took a deep drink from the water bottle in his hand. It felt good to sit down. Getting hit by 200 defensive linemen could really wear him out; although that had not been the case lately. Lately it had been feeling like he could just keep going and going forever.

Draining the last drops of water from the plastic bottle Raph crumbled and crushed the plastic container before tossing it in the trashcan a few feet away. Someone in the crowd sitting in the front row called to him, “Nice throw.”

Smiling to himself Raph turned back to wave absentmindedly to the fan before turning back the game as the captain started the play. But he turned to look away as he felt someone grip his shoulder. “Hey Raph. Looks like you got a queer admirer.”

Frowning Raph turned to follow the direction the player was pointing in. There in the stands about halfway up sat Leo, Mikey and Donnie. And there clutched in Donnie’s hands was a large cardboard sign that read in huge bold red glittery letters ‘ **I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH #16’**

A moment later he was laughing, something he had not done in a very long time. And not just a simple chuckle, but a deep bellowing laugh that made his sides shake and heave. Next to him he felt the player’s shift, unsure of why he was laughing. “Dude, what the hell is so funny? It’s a fucking queer. It’s disgusting!”

Taking several deep breathes Raph did his best pull himself together as he turned to face the teammate who had spoken. “I know him. He’s an old friend from high school. He had a crush on me.”

Across from him another player spoke, sound incredulous. “And that doesn’t bother you?”

Raph rolled his eyes. “No. all it means……” he turned back to wave at Donnie who grinned and waved back with the sign. “Is that I have more of a chance of getting laid then you boys do. Now shut up and piss off.”

Turning back to the game he watched as the two lines of players crashed into each other, the defenders wrestling each other to the ground. Down the field the wide receivers stood, each of them ready and waiting on the off chance the ball was thrown to him. Raph felt his heart clench a little bit. The play was floundering a bit. The defenders hadn’t been able to block all the incoming players leaving the quarterback slightly exposed. He watched as the quarter back looked around starting to panic as he found he had no defense to stop the 3 incoming players that were getting closer and closer to him.

A moment later Raph growld. In this situation the quarterback should have thrown the ball but for whatever reason he’d decided to try and run with it. The effect was that he’d barely taken 5 steps before vanishing under the pile of incoming players ending the play.

Gnashing his together together Raph watched as the players began to get up off the ground before dusting themselves off and…..

‘TWEEEE’

He jumped slightly at the ref’s sudden whistle burst which cut through the air like a lightning bolt. A moment later he realized what had happened. One of the players was injured. He watched as a pair of medics ran out onto the field heading straight for the player who remained on the ground. Biting his lip Raph felt his heart jolt again. He knew the player, not well……but enough. #27 he was a bobcat, not overly large or muscular. A few time he’d smiled at Raph in practice, a gesture Raph had rarely returned. He watched as the medic slowly began to assess his condition, focusing on the bobcat’s leg which seemed to be the source of his pain.

“RAPHAEL!”

His head snapped in the direction of coach who jerked his head, signaling him to come. Getting up off the bench Raph jogged over to the coach who glared down at him for a moment. “Feeling tired Raphael? Did you wanna go take a nap?”

Raph shook his head. “No. I wanna play.”

Coach nodded. “Good. Now get the fuck out there and cover Mendez's position.”

Raph nodded. “Don’t worry coach.”

In response coach reached out and grabbed the front of his helmet and giving it a rough shake. “DON'T FUCK IT UP.”

A moment later coach let go of his helmet and he nodded. “I won’t.”

Jogging out onto the field Raph again smiled as the crowd let out an encouraging cheer. But he frowned as more medic moved out onto the field. Changing direction Raph moved so he was standing over Mendez who was still lying on the ground. Mendez’s helmet had been removed, his eyes were closed, while his fur was matted with sweat.

Kneeling down Raph spoke softly. “Mendez…… How you doing?”

He watched as Mendez’s eyes opened, looking up at him in shock and surprise. After a moment he swallowed before speaking. “I’m………my leg really hurts. The docs…..they think…….it’s broken.”

Raph bit his lip. He’d broken a few fingers before so he knew how badly broken bones hurt. He also knew that such an injury would require months to recover and would more than likely ruin Mendez’s chances of playing football next year.

Smiling weakly he spoke. “Yeah…….but think of all the hot nurses who will have to help you bathe for the next few months.”

Mendez grinned up at him. “I’ll see if they have any hot friends or sisters for you. Ok?”

Raph grinned down at him and nodded. “If we win I’ll bring you some pizza. Ok?”

Mendez nodded. “Thanks.”

Opening his mouth to respond Raph was cut off by a medic who touched his shoulder. “We have to take him away now.”

Raph nodded and swallowed. “Ok. See you Mendez.”

Stepped back Raph watched as the medics loaded Mendez onto a gurney before loading him onto a small cart and driving him off the field. As Mendez was driven off the field the crowd let out a soft call of well wishes. As Mendez vanished from sight Raphael sighed and put his helmet back on before rejoining his team at their huddle.

 

 

** LATER **

 

 

Mikey nervously glanced at the game clock. Never before had he been this nervous while watching a football game. For the last 2 hours he’d watched as Raph and his team had struggled against the opposing team. He’s sat there and watched as plays had been run, balls had been thrown, tackles had been made, and fouls had been called. And through it all the score had barely changed. In the 3rd quarter the visiting team had managed to make a touchdown but missed the field goal; tying the score at 6:6.

But now time was running out. With only 1 minute left on the clock everyone in the stadium was on edge. The opposing team had the football but they were on the far side of the field; the exact opposite place they needed to be. Even as the players lined up and took their places a mutter rushed through the stadium. Would Raph's team be able to capture the ball and get it down to the other side of the field in only 1 minute?

 

 

** RAPH’S POV  **

****

****

He could feel it. It was like a kind of burning itching tingling feeling that filled his body. He’d started to notice it about halfway through the second quarter. It was odd, vaguely painful but…..not in a painful way. Shaking his head Raph growled as he took his position in the line. This was it, the final play. They had just 60 seconds to get the ball, and get to the other side of the field for the final touchdown.

Taking a deep breath Raph did his best to try and clear his mind of all thoughts. Right now nothing else mattered. His anger at his teammates, his pain about what had happened to Mikey, even his feelings for Donnie; right now none of it mattered. All the mattered was making sure that his team got the ball and scored. And so he blocked it all out, even the roar of the crowd faded away as he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him a large stallion was grinning at him. He may have been strong but he wasn't stupid. No matter how strong he was there was no way he could match a stallion; not when the horse had 70LBS and 5 inches on him.

“HIKE!”

Raph's eyes snapped open as he lunged forward. He watched as across from him the stallion barreled towards him. he waiting until the last moment, until the stallion was almost on top of him before he acted; spinning sideways and darting off in the direction of the opposing team’s quarter back who was winding up for a throw.

Even as he charged towards the quarterback Raph watched as another defender a large bear named Mark slammed into the quarterback’s side. Raph felt his eyes widen as the quarterback’s arms flew sideways the ball he had been about to throw slipping from his fingers to and fall through the air; still in play.

It was almost as though his body moved on its own; surging forward even as he watched as ball bounce off the ground. He felt his heart jump into his throat as an opposing player reached out to grab the ball; only to knock the ball away and send it towards one of the Lion’s players, a thin and lean cat who caught the ball and began to run with it in the opposite direction towards their goal line.

Raph grunted as he felt adrenaline dump into his system. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he shifted, changing course so he could run parallel to the player with the ball and keep him guarded. He knew the crowd was going wild, knew that everyone had to be on their feet screaming their lungs out at them right now; but he ignored them. Now was not the time to focus on them, now was the time to focus on his job.

Bending slightly Raph met a tackle aimed at him by a large warthog. As the warthog’s weight pressed down on him he pushed back, feeling his muscles groan under the stress as he managed to shove the warthog away and keep running with the player.

They had passed the center of the field now. The players were less dense out here only a bulky rabbit and the bull from the beginning of the game to deal with.

Moving in closer to protect his player Raph readied himself to take the hit from the large bull who was charging at them. It slammed into him like a ton of brick. Even though he’d prepared himself for the hit it still managed to lift him off his feet and slam him into the player with the ball sending him crashing to the ground. As the cat fell sideways Raph watched as the ball slipped from his hand.

“CATCH IT!”

He didn’t even need to be told. The moment the ball had slipped from the cat’s hands his arms had moved, reaching out, stretching to catch the ball which seemed to be moving so slowly it appeared to be hanging in midair.

Next to him he felt the weight of the bull leave him as the cat grabbed onto the bull’s leg ending his charge, leaving Raph in a kind of mid jump as he continued to reach for the ball.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He could feel it in his fingertips as they inched closer and closer until…..

He felt his fingertips brush the rough skin of the football. For a fraction of a second he felt worry appear in his mind. He still had 30 yards to go, even if he caught the ball…….would he have enough time to make it to the end zone? ‘ _Please………I need this.’_

A moment later he felt his hands wrap firmly around the ball. Instantly time snapped back to normal as he pulled the ball in tightly against his chest. The moment he felt his feet touch the ground he began to run, using every last ounce of strength he had to put one foot in front of the other as fast as he could. He could hear them now; the entire stadium shouting, cheering and screaming at him as he hurtled towards the end zone. To his right he knew the rabbit was following him, trying to catch up to him so he could tackle him and end the play.

But he pushed those thoughts out of his head. No way was he going to let the rabbit win this race. The muscles in his legs screamed in protest as he did his best to squeeze every last ounce of speed out of them. and then…..time seemed to blur; one moment he was passing the 15 yard line, a second later the 10, and a heartbeat later the 5 and then……

It felt as though he’d gone deaf. All around him he could see people cheering and screaming in delight. Slowly he looked down, finding that he was standing on the blue grass that marked their end zone.

As if to confirm what he was seeing was real he looked up towards the large scoreboard that hung under the announcer’s box, 12:6.

He….had done it. He’d……..scored.

“ **YYYYEEEESSSS!** ”

The shout erupted from his mouth without him consciously saying it. He turned watching as his teammates flooded the field all of them running towards him. He looked up at the stands, everyone was on their feet cheering him on.

 

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

****

****

He’d never screamed this loud before in his life. It felt as though his eardrums might burst from the sound but he didn’t care. All he could think about was making as much noise as possible to let Raph know how proud of him he was. Next to him Leo was cheering too, and next to him Donnie had practically lost it; jumping up and down and waving the large sign he’d made. All around them people were going crazy as they cheered. Mikey watched as the team descended onto raphel before picking him up, lifting him onto the shoulders as they marched off the field.

Turning to Leo Mikey had been about to speak but was cut was cut off as he felt Leo’s lips touch his for a brief moment. As Leo pulled back Mikey gulped softly. “Someone…..might see……”

Leo grinned down at him. “They’re too busy cheering.”

A second later they were kissing again. Mikey groaned as Leo moved in closer, pulling their bodies in together.

“HEY!”

They broke apart at the sound of Donnie’s voice. Smiling sheepishly they both turned to look at Donnie who was glaring at them. After a moment they both spoke at once. “Sorry Donnie.”

Donnie continued to glare at them for a moment before speaking. “At least wait until you get into your car before doing that.”

Leo grinned. “We’ll be doing A LOT more than just making out in the car.”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Raph just texted me. He wants me to go to Antonio’s and wait for him. I guess the team is gunna go there after the game.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Why does he want you to meet him there?”

Donnie shrugged. “No idea. But it’s not like I’m gunna joining you two. So I guess this is where we part ways.”  
nodding Leo pulled Donnie into a small hug before standing back and allowing Donnie to hug Mikey as well before watching as Donnie turned and began to try and make his way out of the stadium.

Reaching down Leo gripped Mikey’s hand, holding it tightly in his own. “Come on. Let’s go celebrate your brother.”

 

 

** DONNIE’S POV **

** LATER **

 

 

Glancing down at his phone Donnie quickly read the message Raph had just sent him.

Just got here. 

Sure enough a moment later the doors to the restaurant banged open and the football team marched in to a round of applause from the people who were already there.

 

Donnie watched as the team filed into the restaurant heading straight for the bar. As they passed by Donnie cauht sight of Raph who was in the middle of the group. For a moment their eyes connected, their unspoken message passed to the other.

 

Donnie continued to watch as the team took its place at the bar and began to order drinks and pizza. All the while Raph's teammates fawned over him, each of them laughing and talking about the game. Meanwhile Raph remained mostly silent occasionally smiling or speaking when he needed to. He knew it was coming, it happened every time they won a game. Coach would take them out for food and drinks and then the winning player would give a small, often slightly drunken speech. He’d been thinking about what he would say for a while; since he’d been carried off the field in fact.

 

He looked up as a plate of his favorite pizza was dropping in front of him by a young squirm who smiled and winked at him before she turned away to serve the rest of the team. Once everyone had a slice coach stood up. “I’m proud of you all. You played your hardest and you won. But one of you in particular deserves praise. Raphael, you scored the winning touchdown. So say a few words so we can all start eating.”

 

The team cheered coach’s word. Shifting to take a sip of his soda Raph paused for a moment, glancing towards where Donnie was sitting to see if he was watching. Sure enough Donnie was. Slowly getting to his feet Raph smiled at his team. “Well…….we won.”

 

The team cheered, clapping and whopping at his words. Nodding and continuing to smile Raph waited until they had become quite again before speaking. “A lot of you……or all of you, have probably noticed my attitude.”

 

A small wave of chuckles rippled through the team. Some of them nodding at his words. Gripping his drink a little tighter Raph spoke, saying those words he’d been longing to say for months now. “The reason I’ve been so angry lately is simple. I KNOW.”

 

A small mutter of confusion passed through his team. Raph's gaze changed, becoming harsh and stern. “I know what you did to my brother.”

 

He was watching them carefully, looking to see who reacted and how. He wanted to know which of them had done it; and now was a perfect time to find out. His eyes narrowed as he noted several players that had been talking moments before had fallen suspiciously silent. Taking another breath he spoke. “I know that you attacked him, beat him, and threw him out of our dorm and then lied to me. I know what you did. So enjoy your victory now, because it won’t EVER happen again.”

 

From the other side the group coach spoke. “Raphael, what are-”

 

But Raph cut him off, speaking over him; his voice deadly serious. “The football season is over. The terms of the my scholarship have been met. Which means I’ll stay here for the rest of the year, BUT when that year is up I’m transferring schools. And I’m gunna make sure that you guys NEVER GET NEAR ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP.”

 

Taking a sip of his soda Raph watched the reaction of his teammates. He watched as some of them sat there stunned, others murmured in hushed tones and other looked painfully guilty. Clenching his jaw Raph shifted, moving so he could point at the player who had fallen suspiciously silent. “You, you, you, you, you, and you. You attacked my brother. You’re lucky you can all still stand. I should break your legs for what you did to him. But he wouldn’t want that. So I’ll say this only once; and then I will break every bone in your body. STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY OR ELSE.”

 

Draining the last of his soda Raph set the can down on the bar and moved to get up. pulling his jacket over his shoulders Raph felt someone grab his arm. Turning Raph found that the team captain, Tony had grabbed him and was glaring at him. “What the fuck is-”

 

But the rest of the Tony’s words were cut off as Raph let out a snarl of rage. Shoving Tony’s hand away Raph moved, reaching back to grab a fistful or Tony’s brown hair. A moment later he forced Tony’s head down, slamming it against the bar with as much force as he could muster before letting go and watching Tony fall to the ground clutching his nose as blood dripped from between his fingers.

 

“WHAF VA HELL RAPH?!”

 

He could not help but smile slightly. It sounded like maybe he’d broken Tony’s nose. “SHUT THE FUCK UP TONY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! IF I EVER SEE YOU OR ANY OF THEM…..” he gestured to the people he’d pointed to moments ago. “…..EVER AGAIN I’LL KILL YOU! GOT IT?!”

 

He didn’t wait for Tony’s response instead turning and storming away from his team only to come to a stop of Donnie’s table. “Come on. If I stay here any longer I really will kill one of them.”

 

It was true. His skin was burning with anger, so much so that he was clenching and unclenching his hands doing his best to keep from turning around and wrapping his fingers around Tony’s throat. Donnie nodded and got up, allowing Raph to lead the way towards the front doors of the restaurant.

 

As they neared the doors Raph stopped. Donnie looked at him slightly worried. “Raph?”

 

He watched as Raph turned to look back at his team. “You beat the shit out of my brother because he was gay? Well let me show you something.”

 

A moment later Donnie felt Raph grab him and pull him in close. A second later Raph's lips were on his in a rough kiss. The kiss wasn't overly deep or passionate but it was long. So long in fact that Donnie found he had to push against Raph's chest to let the bigger turtle know he was starting to run out of air. As they broke apart Donnie found himself gasping for breath while Raph continued to speak. “He’s not the only one. Now all of you kindly fuck off and go to hell.”

 

Raph turned to look at Donnie who was still gasping for breath. “Sorry. Just wanted them to get the picture. You know?”

 

Donnie smiled sheepishly up at him. “I……I guess?”

 

Raph smiled. “Come on. I’m full of adrenaline and I know one surefire way to work it out of me.”

 

Donnie felt a shudder roll up his back as he felt Raph's fingers wind around his before leading him out of the restaurant and towards Raph's jeep.

 

As they got in Donnie spoke. “What about my car?”

 

Raph shook his head as he started the engine. “Leave it. You won’t be going anywhere for the weekend. I want you all to myself with absolutely…...” Raph reached over cupping the back of Donnie’s head before pulling Donnie in so he could rest their foreheads together. “…..nothing to keep me from ravaging you.”

 

He grinned as Donnie’s face went red with embarrassment. “O…..O…..Ok.”

 

Continuing to grin Raph let Donnie’s head go and began to drive, moving through the parking lot before turning onto the road. “There is just one thing I gotta do first.”

 

Frowning Donnie watched as Raph turned again and began to drive down a road going in the opposite direction they should have been going if they wanted to get to the house. “Raph?”

 

Raph smiled weakly at him. “I promised Mendez I’d visit him and see how he was doing.”

 

Donnie bit his lip as he felt his heart swell slightly. This was what he loved about Raph. even after he’d won the game and threatened the people who had hurt Mikey he still had the compassion to visit an injured friend when he just as easily could have driven straight home.

 

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Raph spoke again. “I……I want you to come up with me. I…….I want you to meet Mendez.”

 

Donnie looked at him. “Are…..are you sure?”

 

Raph nodded. “I’m tired of hiding. I want everyone in the world to know that I love you. And nothing anyone says or do will change that. Ok?”

 

Again Donnie bit his lip. He could feel small tears beginning to well up in his eyes. But he looked up as Raph moved, leaning in to plant a brief but gentle kiss on his lips. As Raph pulled away Donnie sniffed softly, before reaching up to wipe his eyes. “Ok, I’ll come with you.”

 

Raph grinned before grabbing the game ball and getting out of the car. Following Raph through the parking lot and into the hospital Donnie remained at Raph's side as he spoke with a nurse before turning to look at him. “He’s on the 4th floor.”

 

Nodding Donnie followed Raph towards the elevators. As they stepped inside Donnie again felt his heart clench. Looking down he saw that Raph's hand had found his; their fingers now intertwined together as the elevator doors hissed shut and they began to rise. “I love you Donnie.”

 

Again Donnie felt his heart swell. Gently he squeezed Raph's hand, which returned the squeeze a second later.

 

A moment later the doors hissed open and then stepped out of the elevator before turning down the hallway and making their way towards the floor desk. As Raph neared the desk the nurse on duty looked up at him for a moment before letting out a loud squeal. “OH MY GOD YOU’RE HIM! YOU’RE…….”

 

Raph nodded and spoke over her. “Yeah, I’m batman.”

 

Donnie did his best to suppress the giggle of laughter at Raph's response. As he struggled to contain his laughing Raph continued. “I’m looking for a football player, his name is Mendez. I’m on his team.”

 

The nurse nodded. “He’s in room 26. But he’s pretty doped up on meds.”

 

Raph shrugged. “That’s ok. I just need to give him something.

 

Moving down the hallway away from the desk and nurse Donnie followed Raph, still being led by their connected hands. Stopping in front of the door to Mendez’s room Raph knocked softly before pushing the door open. “Mendez, I’m coming in.”

 

Stepping into the room Raph smiled weakly at the sight of Mendez lying in bed with a cast wrapped around his leg. Slowly Mendez turned to look at him a kind of goofy smile covering his face. “dar he is. Da big herfo ov za dee.”

 

Raph smiled. The nurse hadn’t been lying Mendez was completely doped up. Walking around to Mendez’s side Raph spoke. “I expected to walk in here and find you going at it with 3 different nurses at the same time.”

 

Mendez continued grin goofily at him. “She wen off ta fend two mere.”

 

Raph grinned. “Well then I won’t stay long. I just came to give you this.”

 

As he spoke Raph put the game ball on Mendez’s chest. He watched as Mendez looked down at it for a moment before speaking. “Why?”

 

Raph shrugged. “I have enough of them. This one is yours. Ok?”

 

Mendez looked up at him, his goofy smiling having gotten bigger. “ok…….who dat?”

 

As he spoke he tired to gesture to Donnie only to have his arm flop lazily to the side. Turning to look at Donnie Raph spoke. “This is Donnie……my boyfriend.”

 

Turning back he watched as Mendez continued to look at Donnie for a moment before grinning even wider. “tak ged car of dis one. He beg n…….stupid……sometemes.” as he spoke Mendez jerked his head at Raph.

 

Donnie nodded. “I will.”

 

Raph rolled his eyes. “If you’re gunna insult me I’ll take the ball back.”

 

Mendren grunted and shook his head. “When you pri it frem mer fengrs.”

 

Raph chuckled. “That’s not as hard to do as you think.”

 

Mendez continued to grin up at him, but was saved from responded when the door behind them opened. “I found……”

 

Turned Raph could not help but laugh as the sight of 3 young nurses met his gaze. All of them blushed and began to figet nervously the longer he looked at them.  Turning back to Mendez he spoke. “Well it looks like you’re fans are here to help you celebrate. So we’ll get out of your way. Get better soon Mendez.”

 

Mendez nodded and grinned at him. “er you an he aff ta celebrat too?”

 

Raph nodded. “Hell yes. I’ve got him for the whole weekend.”

 

Mendez chuckled. “hav fun.”

 

Leading Donnie past the nursed Raph could not help but grin as he heard Mendez speak behind them. “Ok ladies I fink iz tem fer mi massage.”

 

Chuckling to himself Raph led Donnie back down the hallway and towards the elevators. The moment the elevator doors hissed shut he moved, gently pushing Donnie against the wall before leaning in to claim his lips.

 

He groaned as he felt Donnie shifted, his arms wrapping around Raph's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart, and Raph grinned down at Donnie who was blushing again. “I am gunna ravage every inch of you.”

 

Donnie’s blush deepened. Pressing in closer Raph leaned in to nuzzle Donnie’s neck before palnting a series of small kisses along the sensitive skin, earning him a gentle moan from his lover. “I’m not gunna stop until you know just how much I love you. I don't care how tired I get. How many times you cum. Or what kind of emergency one of your patients has. This weekend…..” as he spoke Raph's hand dipped down brushing against Donnie’s growing crotch. “You’re mine….”

 

He grinned as Donnie moaned again. He could practically feel the arousal coming from Donnie who’s hips ground forward against his hand.

 

Grinning again Raph leaned in to once again claim Donnie’s lips.

 

He’d won the football game, told his team that they were dead to him, and now he had the entire weekend to ravage Donnie in every way imaginable before he had to go back to school on Monday.

 

Everything was right in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Raph watched as slowly Donnie began to stir. Leaning in he nuzzled Donnie’s neck planting several kisses on the sensitive skin to help ease his lover awake. “Morning.”

In truth it wasn't really morning. The sky outside the bedroom window had only just begun to brighten. While the alarm clock next to the bed shown, 6:47am.

Donnie’s response was to groan softly. Raph chuckled and continued to kiss and nuzzle Donnie’s neck, occasionally running the flat of his tongue against Donnie’s flesh. After a few moments Donnie groaned again. “How can you still have energy?”

Raph chuckled before leaning down to plant more kisses along Donnie’s neck and jawline.

Donnie groaned again in response. “Seriously I cannot handle going another round.”

Continuing to nuzzle Donnie’s neck Raph spoke. “Not even one more time?”

He watched as Donnie lifted his head off the pillow to give him a faint glare. “No chance. I’m exhausted.”

Leaning in Raph planted a gentle kiss on Donnie’s cheek. The entire weekend had been nothing but one super long, VERY drawn out sex fest for them. The very moment they had set foot in the house Raph had scooped Donnie up, shut both their cellphones in the dresser before laying his lover out on the bed and worshiping ever inch of the flesh he had slowly, tantalizingly exposed.

He’d never loved someone like this before. He’d never before felt the compulsion to shower every inch of someone’s body in kisses, licks and love bites. He’d not once, ever wanted to make someone cry out the way he’d made Donnie cry; each moan and whimper only fueling him to shower his lover with more love.

Shifting slight Raph moved in closer, pulling Donnie so his lover’s head rested against his chest. It had been a long time since he’d felt this happy. He was free. Today was the day everything changed. On his lunch break he would go to the office and request a list of the schools that he could transfer to and still keep his school credit. Then all he had to do was wait out the rest of the year and do his best not to murder too many of his FORMER teammates.

“Hey….” He was pulled from his thoughts by Donnie’s voice. Looking down he found that Donnie had opened both eyes and was looking at him. “What are you thinking about?”

Shaking his head Raph pulled Donnie in a little closer. “Nothing.”

Donnie groaned gently as Raph gently kissed his chin. “You sure?”

Raph grinned. “Well…….” Slowly his hand trailed downwards, tracing the plates in Donnie’s shell. “I was just thinking about the future. What schools I might transfer too. Stuff like that.”

Donnie nodded. “It’s a big decision.”

But Raph shook his head. “No it’s not. Not really. School is school. No matter where I go I’ll learn the same kind of math, history and science. The only difference is I won’t hate the people I have to play football with.”

Donnie nodded again. “I guess that makes sense.”

Raph nodded and grinned before shifting; tugging at Donnie until his lover was laying on top of him. “But for now…..” Raph's hand trailed lower, leaving Donnie’s shell to run along Donnie’s small tail. “I can think of a few better things to think about.”

Donnie groaned as Raph's fingers wrapped around the base of his tail, giving it a gentle squeeze.  “You’re an animal.”

Raph chuckled. “You make me this way.”

He pressed in, gently massaging and groping the small appendage in his hand, enjoying the soft moan and faint churrs that came from Donnie as he did so. He looked at his lover, his eyes ghosting over the dozen or so hickies that dotted Donnie’s shoulders and chest. He’d made those marks, sucking and licking at Donnie’s skin until it had become red and inflamed. He’d wanted to leave more, to dot Donnie’s skin so everyone in the world could see them. But Donnie had overruled him, saying that he still had to go to work come Monday morning and that, that would be unprofessional.

He grinned as he felt Donnie shift, lifting his head up so he could look at Raph who smiled innocently. He knew his ministrations were working. He’d learned long ago that Donnie’s tail was his greatest weakness. The simplest of touches to the small appendage could make Donnie practically shake with want. Indeed even as they remained like this, with Donnie looking down at him as he rubbed and squeezed Donnie’s tail, he could see the faint signs of arousal starting to creep into Donnie’s face.

He watched as Donnie’s eyes drifted closed while his lips tightened slightly, a sign that he was chewing on then. He worked a bit harder, stroking and squeezing Donnie’s tail with more vigor. A grin spreading across his face as he received another moan for his efforts. He leaned in, running his tongue along Donnie’s neck earning him a MUCH louder moan from his purple banded lover. “R….R….R……..Raph…..”

He squeezed Donnie’s tail just a bit tighter, running his fingers over the very tip of Donnie’s tail making him shudder and moan. Rah watched as Donnie’s mouth opened, sucking in short gasps of air.

A moment later he claimed those lips, his tongue leaving his mouth to explore Donnie’s, earning him a muffled moan. They both shifted, rolling onto their sides. He felt Donnie’s arms wrap around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their hips ground together, sending jolts of pleasure rippling through both their bodies, made extra sensitive by the weekend’s celebrations.

Only when their lungs burned from lack of oxygen did they break apart. Raph leaned in to nuzzle and lick Donnie’s neck as the purple banded turtle tilted his head back exposing more of his sensitive flesh.

Planting a gentle kiss against Donnie’s neck, Raph grinned as he felt Donnie’s entire body shudder. A moment later his grinned widened as he felt Donnie’s erection press against his thigh. “Awww……..looks like you CAN go one more round.”

Donnie’s response was to glare at him, in mock anger. Raph chuckled. “Don't be mad. See?”

His fingers released Donnie’s tail, instead wrapping around his needful flesh. The effect was instant. Donnie’s eyes closed as his head snapped back as a long loud moan escaped his mouth. Raph felt Donnie’s arms around his neck tighten while Donnie’s breathing became a bit more ragged. “R....R……R……Raph!”

But he pressed in, nuzzling and kissing Donnie’s neck as he began to move his hand, gently pumping Donnie’s flesh, making his lover shudder and whimper as he did so. “Shhhhhh. It’s ok Donnie. I won’t be rough. I’ll be so gentle……see?”

As he spoke he slowed his movements, ghosting his fingers across Donnie’s flesh making the purple turtle whimper loudly in need. Raph watched as Donnie’s eyes opened, silently pleading with him to go faster. But he ignored his lover’s want, continuing to go at what had to be an almost painfully slow pace. Ghosting his fingertips against Donnie’s organ, enjoying the shudders and whimpers he got in return. “See Donnie? I can be gentle too.”

He had no doubt that even at the speed he was going Donnie was feeling pleasure. After each orgasm both of them had gotten more and more sensitive until they could barely stand it; and they had been forced to take a break.

He grinned as he felt Donnie move, trying to hove his hips to signal to him to go faster. An action he blocked by pulling Donnie’s body in closer to his preventing him from moving his hips, earning him the loudest whimper yet. He looked into Donnie’s eyes, loving the feeling of power he held over his lover right then and there. “Or did you want me to be more like THIS.”

Gripping Donnie’s organ tightly Raph began to pump his hand up and down Donnie’s length at a much faster pace. He felt Donnie’s grip around his neck tighten as Donnie’s eyes clamped shut, his entire body shuddering in response to Raph's increased movement. “AHHHH..….FUCK……RAPH!”

He pressed in. planting more kisses along Donnie’s neck and jaw as he continued on his faster pace. It had taken him a while but he’d learned to read Donnie’s body. Learned to see the tightening of Donnie’s neck muscles, the small way he bit his lip. The faint trembling in Donnie’s grip and the tone of his whimpers all of them signs of Donnie’s rapidly impending orgasm.

He could feel Donnie’s organ in his hand. Could feel the heat coming from it, as blood rushed through it making it swell and become even more sensitive. He loved this, loved being able to read someone so perfectly. He could feel sweat beginning to build on Donnie’s skin, another sign of his impending climax. He watched Donnie carefully, watching as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. At the last possible second he stopped, his hand ceasing it’s pumping and instead remaining still holding Donnie’s organ which throbbed angrily in his hand.

A second later Donnie let out an almost painfully loud whimper of need. “NAAAAAAAA!”

 Raph grinned as he looked down at his lover. Donnie’s need to cum was painfully obvious, etched into every feature of his body. The way he tilted his head back exposing his neck, the way his legs were spread apart, the way his arms tightened even more around Raph's neck; all of it a sign of just how badly Donnie wanted him to continue.

He leaned in, his hands starting to move again at their teasingly slow pace as he pressed a gentle kiss to the spot just under Donnie’s ear, before whispering into it. “Beg for it.”

He grinned as Donnie let you another whimper of need. His tongue lapsed out, running along Donnie’s neck. “BEG FOR IT.”

He pulled back so he could look down at Donnie, slowing his hand until it was barely moving. He watched as Donnie’s arms released their grip from around his neck onto to grab fistfuls of the bed sheets while Donnie opened his mouth. But no words came from him instead a loud whimper. Raph shook his head, enjoying the pleading look Donnie’s eyes were giving him. “Beg for it. Or I’ll leave you like this.”

It was a bluff and they both knew it. There was no way he could do something so cruel, and leave Donnie like this. But at the same time there was always the possibility that he could and it was this that made Donnie open his mouth again as he struggled to find his voice and speak.

“R….R….R…..RA-AAAAAH!” his voice cracked and turned into a moan as he felt Raph's hand move ever so slightly, gliding up the length of his erection only to come to a stop as it reached the tip.

Above him Raph spoke. “KEEP GOING.”

Struggling to focus Donnie forced himself to speaking. “PL….PL…..PL……PLEASE……” His breath hitched in his chest as he felt Raph hand begin to move again, slowly rubbing and squeezing its way down his entire length making his struggle to keep speaking. His grip on the bed sheets tightened until he was amazed the fabric hadn’t torn. His skin felt like it was on fire but at the same time freezing cold as trickles of sweat dripped and trickled down his body. Every nerve in his body was screaming in pleasure, it was mind numbing. “I……..NEED……”

He gasped for air, struggling to fill his lungs with air was Raph continued his painfully slow ministrations. He felt Raph press in, their bodies rubbing and grinding against each other. He shuddered as he felt Raph's breath ghost across his neck. “Say it Donnie. Tell me what you need.”

He groaned, his head tilting back as he felt Raph plant a kiss on his neck. God every muscle in his body felt like it was going to explode. His mind was almost completely blank only one though filling the void. He felt like he was losing his mind. The longer Raph dragged this out for the more the pleasure took over leaving him less and less able to speak. Gathering up the last of his will Donnie flung himself at Raph, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck before pulling their bodies together as their lips connected.

Donnie groaned and shuddered as he felt Raph respond, their tongues running along the others making them both moan at the contact. He felt Raph's hand begin to move faster, making Donnie’s back arch in response. For a fraction of a second they pulled apart, allowing them both to gasp for breath. But the moment that gasp was over Raph crushed his lips against Donnie’s.

It was like Donnie was a drug and nothing he did was enough. No matter how many times he kissed Donnie, and Raph his hands along Donnie, no matter how many bright red hickies he left on Donnie’s body it was not enough; it was NEVER enough. He wanted more. he wanted the entire world to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Donnie with every fiber of his soul.

Pulling back Raph released Donnie’s lips. Grinning as Donnie let out a lusty whimper. Raph could tell that Donnie’s orgasm was only a few seconds away from claiming him. Every part of Donnie’s body was bathed in sweat, his arms despite being wrapped around Raph's neck were shaking, his eyes were clamped shut and his tail was thrashing wildly from side to side. But he wasn't done, not yet.

Leaning down Raph brought his lips against the flesh of Donnie’s neck. He knew the spot he was going for. That single spot that drove Donnie wild and made him completely lose it. That would make his body lock up and shake with want no matter what mood he was in. Sure enough the moment his lips touched that spot Donnie’s body reacted, his head snapping back as the loudest moan Raph had ever head escaped his mouth. He felt Donnie’s grip on his body tighten to an almost painful degree.

A split moment later it happened. Raph felt Donnie’s erect member grow in his hand for a split second before. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Donnie’s cry of pleasure was possibly the most beautiful thing Raph had ever heard in his life. But he wasn't done, oh no; there was one final thing he needed to do to Donnie before his lover’s orgasm was over.

Pressing in, Raph opened his mouth a little wider, allowing him to taste more of Donnie’s perfect skin. A moment later he felt Donnie’s entire body jerk and shudder as he began to suck, his tongue lapping against that spot as he gently gnawed and suckled the spot on Donnie’s neck. He could hear Donnie gasping and whimpering as wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body, forcing more and more of his seed out of him.

The sound of Donnie panting and gasping only drove him to go faster, making sure his hand never stopped moving as he helped to draw out his lover’s orgasm for as long as he possibly could, all the while continuing to suckle and draw on that single spot that drove Donnie wild.

“F….F……FUCK…….R……..R…….RAPH!”

He growled in response. He LOVED it when Donnie called out his name. It reached into him and stirred something primal and greedy. It made him want more. It made him want to do more to his lover so he could make him cry out louder again and again. He bit down on the spot enjoying the whimpering moan that escaped Donnie’s lips.

He could feel it now, Donnie’s grip was slowly beginning to weaken as his orgasm began to subside. Releasing the spot of Donnie’s flesh Raph pulled back slightly to admire the bright red patch of skin he’d left on Donnie’s flesh; in clear view for the whole world to see.

Pressing in he nuzzled and kissed Donnie’s neck as his lover struggled to regain his breath. After several moments Donnie managed to speak. “fffffuuuuuccccckkkkkk.”

Raph chuckled and continued to nuzzle Donnie’s neck. “Told you I could think of better things.”

Donnie’s response was to groan gently. He shifted, pulling Donnie in a bit closer so they could cuddle as Donnie’s afterglow slowly ebbed away. Sighing contently Raph smiled as he felt Donnie snuggle up against his chest. Gently rubbing Donnie’s shoulder Raph leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on the top of Donnie’s head. “I love you.”

He felt Donnie shift, looking up at him for a moment before responding. “I love you too.”

Giving Donnie a gentle squeeze Raph again sighed contently. On the far wall the sky in the window had changed, having been filled with sunlight signaling the start of the new day.

 

 

** LATER **

****

****

Raph sighed as he shut off the engine of his jeep. Leaning back in his seat Raph sighed again. He’d wanted to stay in bed with Donnie. But Donnie had overruled him. It was Monday, and they both had things they needed to do; Donnie had work and Raph still had school. Remembering the gentle kiss he had shared with Donnie as they had left the house Raph could not help but smile. Getting out of his jeep Raph closed the door and turned to make his way to his fist class.

“YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!”

A split second later he felt something hard connect with the back of his head, sending pain rippling through his head and neck as he stumbled forward before dropping to the ground. He reacted out of instinct reaching back to feel the spot that had been struck. His eyes widening as he found that his fingers came back with a small amount of the blood on them.

Above him he could hear someone shouting. “DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD JUST LET YOU WALK AWAY?”

Turning to look at who was shouting Raph's eyes narrowed angrily as he found several of the teammates he’d accused of attacking his brother last night, standing in the space next to his jeep. But his attention was immediately pulled towards a large grey wolf who was pulling back his leg to kick him.

Bringing his hands up Raph caught the kick, his fingers wrapping around the wolf’s toes and heel before twisting them roughly to the side. The wolf let out a howl of pain staging backwards giving Raph a moment to get back to his feet and turn to face his attackers. Dropping his backpack Raph readied himself as they group came at him.

Ducking a punch thrown by a fox Raph lashed out slamming his fist as hard as he could into the fox’s side making the fox yelp and stagger away slightly. But he had no time to celebrate as the wolf from before lunged at him as though to tackle him to the ground.

Sidestepping the charge Raph waiting until the wolf had run past him before retaliating, slamming the back of fist against the back of the wolf’s head sending him to the ground in a heap. Dodging a blow from a leopard Raph lunged towards the fox from before, managing to catch the fox off guard and shove him roughly against the side of his jeep.

Slamming his fist into the fox’s face Raph grinned at the lance of pain that shot up his arm from the contact. It wasn't that he _liked_ the pain, but it helped him to know his attack hurt. He managed to get in 2 more punches, before he was forced to back away from the fox or risk getting hit by a large bear who lumbered towards him intending to tackle and hit him from behind but instead crashed into the fox sending them both to the ground in a heap.

Striking out with his foot Raph grinned as the bear screamed in pain when his foot connected with the bear’s back at about where the bear’s kidney would be. But his victory was short lived as he felt something slam into his side like a ton of brick.

Hitting the ground Raph felt the air leave his lungs as the wolf slammed his fist into Raph's stomach making him cough and gasp. He struggled, trying to push the wolf off of him and get to his feet. But the wolf blocked his attempts to get up instead pulling back before managing to land a punch against Raph's face making his head snap back and hit the concrete in a blow that made his already battered head throb painfully.

He cried out, pain radiating from him temples as he tried to break free from the wolf’s grip. Above him he could hear the wolf laughing at him. “YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE FAGGOT!”

He struggled against the grip, his hands ripping and clawing at the wolf’s arms trying to make him let go. Above him the wolf was laughing. “STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! ONCE I’M DONE, YOUR FAG BROTHER IS NEXT!”

The moment the word’s left the fox’s mouth something inside Raph snapped. He’d been pissed off, but the moment the wolf mentioned hurting Mikey something inside him changed, some internal fire he had been keeping in check burst free and began to burn uncontrollably.

He lashed out bringing his knee up as hard as he could striking the fox right between the legs making him scream and release his grip on Raph's shoulders. Throwing all his weight forward Raph lunged up at the wolf managing to knock him backwards so that now Raph was on top of him.

He’d never felt this mad before in his life. Grabbing a fistful of the wolf’s shirt Raph brought his fist back before slamming it against the wolf’s noise, enjoying the cry of pain the wolf let out.

“BASTARD! YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. MIKEY!” As he spoke each word he pulled his hand back before punching the wolf again. Soon his knuckles were covered in a mixture of the wolf’s blood and his own. But he didn’t care. Delivering one final punch to the wolf’s face Raph let the wolf go and watched as his head dropped to the ground.

Staggering to his feet Raph surveyed the scene around him. The wolf was done, the fox was down, the bear was on his side holding his abused kidney but was down. The fight was over. He had wo-

‘THWAK’

Raph cried out in pain as he felt something much harder than a fist connect with the side of his head. The force of the blow sent him off balance, making him stagger sideways before crashing into the side of his jeep, before sliding down it into a heap on the ground.

He could hear a voice, someone talking to him, but something was wrong. The moment he’d been hit a kind of ringing had sprung up making it very hard to understand what the person was saying. A moment later he cried again as another blow hit him, this one slamming into his shoulder sending a lance of pain down his spine that was almost mind numbing.

Forcing himself to move Raph turned. He felt anger dump into his system as he found Tony was standing behind him, a baseball bat clutched in his hands. He watched as Tony lifted the bat above his head readying himself for another attack. “YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!”

Rolling to the side Raph avoided the blow that instead hit the side of his jeep denting the metal skin. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

He dodged another blow this one hitting the pavement he’d been on only moment’s ago. “THIS WAS MY LAST YEAR! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT! EVERYTHING WAS SPPOSED TO BE PERFECT!”

He expected Tony to try and hit him with the bat again. so he was caught off guard when Tony threw the bat at him like an ax. Sidestepping the flying weapon Raph grunted as he felt Tony slam into him instead, sending them both to the ground in a heap of arms and legs.

They both thrashed and writhed, both of them trying to get a solid enough grip on the other so they could hit the other properly. Raph gasped for air as he felt Tony’s knee slam into his stomach. A moment later he began to cough and gag as felt Tony's fingers wrap around his throat.

He struggled against Tony’s grip, an action that made Tony tightening his fingers. “BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU AND YOUR FAGGOT BROTHER RUINED EVERYTHING!”

Everything was starting to echo now. It was like his head was in a tunnel. He could feel his body becoming weaker as the lack of oxygen began to affect him. His muscles were beginning to feel heavy.

“I’LL KILL YOU AND THEN I’M GUNNA KILL YOUR BROTHER! AND THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE PERFECT AGAIN!”

His head felt like it was going to explode, his lungs felt like this lungs felt like they were going to explode as he tried to draw breath. Above him Tony looked deranged the look on his face one of completely joy as he continued to strangle Raph whose struggle was beginning to weaken as the lack of oxygen began to take effect.  

The corners of his vision were starting to go black. He could feel it now, something rushing towards him, something that would hit him any second if he didn’t break free from Tony's grip in the next few seconds.

Reaching out Raph felt his hand connect with one the large curled horny that hung down on both sides of Tony’s face. Using all of his remaining strength Raph shoved Tony’s head sideway slamming it as hard as he could into the side of his jeep, leaving another dent in the metal skin.

A moment later Tony’s grip on his neck vanished allowing Raph to gasp and cough as air flooded into his lungs. It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him. One moment he’d been feeling weak and now he felt full of energy.

Lashing out Raph slammed his fist into Tony’s stomach, making him double over as he tried to regain his breath. Rolling out from under Tony, Raph growled as he staggered to his feet, suing the side of his jeep to help him stay upright. “BASTARD!”  


His leg snapped out, connecting with Tony’s side making him scream and jerk away. He watched as Tony groaned and coughed but remained on the ground. The fight was over, he’d won; but he didn’t care.

He didn’t care that he’d beaten all of his attackers. All he could think about was…….

Leaning down Raph grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair. Dragging him several feet Raph ignored the cries of pain Tony let out as he found himself being pulled along by his hair. Grabbing his door handle Raph pulled open his door before lashing out with his foot kicking Tony in the side of the head. “THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!”

Grabbing Tony’s arm Raph shoved it so it was halfway inside the car with his elbow against the doorframe. Tony must have figured out what he was going to do because he began to struggle against Raph's grip. But Raph ignored him, instead putting all his weight behind the door as he slammed it shut against Tony’s arm.

A sickening snap split through the air followed by a scream of pain that ripped from Tony’s mouth, louder than any cry Raph had yet heard him make. He watched as Tony dropped to the ground in a heap, clutching his arm which was undoubtedly broken.

“NOW……” grabbing a fistful of Tony’s shirt Raph glared down at the blooded and beaten ram that had once been his team captain. “….LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR…..” grapping Tony’s arm Raph grinned at the pain filled scream that erupted from Tony’s mouth as he clamped down on the broken part of Tony’s arm. “…IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY BROTHER AGAIN. I’LL KILL YOU! GOT IT?”

When Tony didn’t respond Raph growled, his grip tightening around Tony’s arm making him scream again. “GOT IT?!”

Tony’s response was to whimper and nod. Growling Raph tightened his grip again, making Tony cry out in pain. “SAY IT! SAY YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!”

Tony’s response was pained and weak. “I…….under….stand…..”

Raph nodded. “GOOD.”

Giving Tony's arm one final squeeze Raph stood up and moved to pick up his backpack which he had dropped on the ground at the beginning of the fight. Throwing the backpack around his shoulder Raph turned and began to leave the parking lot. As he walked away he shouted over his shoulder. “AND GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY JEEP!”

Walking a short ways away, Raph ducted into a nearby bathroom. As luck would have it he was the only one in the bathroom. Dropping his backpack to the ground Raph leaned in to examine his reflection in the mirror. He was battered and bruised, but for the most part he looked fine. Grabbing a length of paper towel Raph touched the paper to the back of his head, wincing as a faint lance of pain shot through his head.

Somewhere outside the bathroom the bell signaling the beginning to class chimed. Great, now he was late for class. Dabbing at his head for a few more moments Raph threw away the paper towel which was now stained red with his blood.

Wetting another bit of towel Raph did his best to clean the back of his head as best he could before turning his attention to his nose which was bleeding a steady trickle of blood. Tilting his head backwards Raph held another wad of towel to his nose, tapping his fingers impatiently against the stone counter as he waited for the blood to stop.

As he stood there waiting he took deep breathes, willing himself to relax. He closed his eyes, doing his best to think happy thoughts, a technique Donnie had been teaching him to help control his aggression. He willed himself to calm down, to douse the raging fire of anger in his chest that demanded he go back and continue beating the shit out of his former teammates.

 Once the flow of blood had stopped raph busied himself with cleaning his face of as much of the blood as he could before picking up his backpack and leaving the bathroom.

He began to jog, not wanting to be any later to class than he already was. Pulling the door to the building open Raph sighed as he found he was the only one in the hallways. Moving through the seemingly empty building Raph sighed again before pushing the door open to the first of his classes. Almost at once his teacher’s voice reached his ears. “Raphael, you may have won the football game but that…..does……not……”

But his teacher’s words trailed off as he took in Raph's beaten appearance. Moving through the classroom Raph dropped himself into his seat as he teacher began to speak again. “Raphael….are you……ok?”

Raph shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine. I fell this morning when I was getting ready.”

He felt his teacher’s gaze staring at him. “You fell?”

Raph nodded. “Yeah down the stairs at my house. It’s ok, I’m fine. Sorry for being late.”

The classroom was silent for a moment before the teacher spoke again. “It’s…..ok. But we still have a third of the school year left. Don't do it again. Got it?”

Nodding Raph did his best to focus on the lesson. He could feel the eyes of the other students in the class on him, watching him as the lesson dragged on. It felt like time was moving at a snail’s pace. Raph groaned softly as the teacher continued to drone on and on about…….some subject that he was sure he didn’t give a shit about.

By the time the bell rang signaling the end of class Raph felt as though he’d been sitting in the class for an eternity.

The rest of the day also seemed to drag on. Each of his classes felt like it was getting longer and longer until he was pretty sure time had stopped altogether. It was just so……boring. His teachers droned on and one in their monotone voices, trying to get him to care about stuff that simply didn’t interest him. it wasn't that they were bad teachers, it was just……….with all that had happened to him in the last few days why and how was he supposed to give a flying fuck about what Shakespeare had said or about how some country on the other side of the world had basically told their king to go fuck themselves and then split away to form its own country?

With only 30 minutes left till lunch Raph decided he’d had enough. Asking to be excused from the class Raph didn’t even wait to hear his teacher’s response before grabbing his backpack and moving as fast as he could out of the classroom, down the hall and towards the main office. Pushing open the doors he smiled at the squirrel girl who sat behind the front desk. “How can I help you today?”

Moving up to the desk Raph spoke. “I want a list of schools I can transfer to but still keep all my credits.”

The squirrel smiled and nodded at him. “Ok. Just give me a few moments to find it.”

Raph watched as the squirrel stood up and moved away, vanishing into a room behind the desk leaving him alone in the office. Sighing Raph looked around the room. There wasn't very much to look at. A few file cabinets off to the side of the desk, a small water cooler which was about half empty, the door to the dean’s office with a small sign taped to it that said ‘OUT TO LUNCH’, and…..

Raph sighed as he moved towards the picture that hung on the wall. The picture had been taken recently, if the title above it was true, only 2 years ago. Under the large words LAIRSY COLLEGE 2013 stood a large group of people standing in front of what looked to be the main entrance to the school.

Stopping in front of the picture Raph felt a small smile twitch across his lips as he found the people in the photograph were teachers at the school. Narrowing his eyes Raph leaned in slightly, his eyes scanning for any faces he might know from his classes. He found his mouth teacher with little effort his bulky glasses and slim figure helping him to stand out in the crowd of teacher. Soon more faces were jumping out at him, his history teacher, his science teacher, his……..

Raph felt his eyes widen as he found a face he hadn’t been looking for but never the less recognized. Was that…

“OK. Here is that list you wanted.”

Turning to look at the squirrel who had retuned Raph spoke his voice shaking with confusion. “Excuse me. Who is this?”

As he spoke he pointed to the familiar face in the picture. He watched as the squirrel moved in closer before leaning in to look at the picture for a moment. “Oh him? That’s Professor Leo.”

Raph felt his eyes widen in shock. “Pro…..Pro…….Professor……?”

The squirrel nodded. “Yeah. I guess he teaches…..Japanese studies. It’s in room 3705 I think. Why do you ask?”

But Raph didn’t respond. His mind was reeling. Leo……was……a teacher?

Raph's eyes widened as something clicking in his brain. LEO WAS A TEACHER! Which meant that………

Raph's eyes widened again as suddenly Harmony’s voice echoed in his head. _‘_ _There's something going on around you that you don't know about. Someone you thought you could trust or maybe you don't trust them but you respect them is manipulating you.’_

Now her words made sense. Somehow Harmony had figured out that Leo was dating Mikey, a student. But why then…….

Raoh felt his heart clench painfully as a though popped into his head. A thought that made him want to scream, vomit and punch something all at the same time. Was…….was the reason Mikey hadn’t told him about being molested…….because…….it wasn't over? Because it was still happened to this very day?

Raph's hands balled into fists. That MUST be it. Mikey hadn’t said anything but Leo had threatened him. as a teacher Leo certainly had some kind of power over scholarships and financial aid. Raph growled, gnashing his teeth together as he imaged Leo cornering Mikey after school one day and threatening him; blackmailing him into being his ‘boyfriend’ or he’d pull Mikey’s financial aid.

Something in his chest snapped; the anger he’d managed to put back in its cage breaking free. Before he knew what was happened he was moving. He shoved the door to the office open, ignoring the squirrel who was shouting at him and waving the list of school’s he’d requested.

Rage fueled his body. It made him run faster than he’d ever run before as he tore through the building, roughly shoving students out of his way. He took the stairs 2 at a time emerging onto the second floor, his eyes snapping towards the sign that indicated which way he should go for which classroom numbers.

Turning right Raph growled as the door he was looking for came into view, 3705. He grabbed at the doorknob ripping the door back to reveal……

“ **I’LL KILL YOU!** "


	10. Chapter 10

Mikey let out a gentle groan as he began to wake. He could feel the blankets pushing down on him, seeking to hold him in their embrace and keep him sleeping just a few moments longer. Next to him he could feel Leo’s breathing ghosting across his face, a sign that his lover was also awake. Groaning again Mikey slowly opened his eyes, the sight of Leo looking at him greeting him.

“Morning.” As he spoke Leo shifted, leaning down to plant a kiss against Mikey’s forehead.

Smiling at the sign of affection Mikey spoke. “Good morning to you too.”

He felt Leo move; shifting so he could glance at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. After a moment Leo turned back to look at him. “We should get up. We have to go in about an hour.”

Mikey groaned and snuggled in deeper under the blankets. “I don't wanna.”

Leo chuckled. “Such a brat.”

Mikey grinned up at him. “And you love me for it.”

A moment later their lips met in a gentle kiss. Mikey groaned as he felt Leo shift, moving to pin him against the mattress as the kiss deepened. Mikey shuddered as he felt Leo’s hands slowly travel up his sides. He squirmed playfully, enjoying the feeling of his and Leo’s chest rubbing together as they kissed.

Moaning gently Mikey looked up at Leo as the kiss ended. He let out another gentle moan as Leo’s scent filled his nostrils, making his heat swell slightly. He loved Leo’s scent. It was comforting and reassuring. He bit his lip, feeling his face darken in a blush as his lover looked down at him, Leo’s perfectly blue eyes seeming to look through to his soul.

“I love you.” The words sent a shiver running down Mikey’s spine. He shifted, reaching up to wrap his arms around Leo’s neck and drag his lover’s lips back to his own. He groaned into the kiss, feeling Leo’s arms mirror his and wrap around his shoulders crushing their bodies together.

When they pulled apart Leo spoke softly. “Ok. We can stay in bed for 15 more minutes. But THEN we need to start getting ready. Ok?”

Mikey grinned and nodded before rolling them both onto their sides and burying his head under Leo’s neck. He was sure that right now most couples would have started to kiss and become more intimate. Yet that wasn't what he wanted at the moment. Yes he was aroused and he was sure Leo felt the same way; but they felt no real NEED to have sex at the moment.

Letting out a content sigh Mikey snuggled in just a little bit closer to Leo. He loved moments like this. He loved cuddling with Leo and just being near his lover. He loved the security he felt and the safety in the knowledge that Leo would never ask him or push him to do something he didn’t want to do. Sex might have been the ultimate expression of love for other couples but it wasn’t for him and Leo. Somehow this simple act of cuddling and being close was more intimate then sex; which had somehow been cheapened and trivialized by their pasts; could ever be.

“Hey…..” he felt Leo shift as his words, releasing his grip on Mikey’s shoulders so Mikey to turn over and face him when he spoke. “I’ve been thinking………I think I’m gunna see about switching my major.”

He watched as a look of surprise flickered across Leo’s face. “What are you gunna change to?”

Mikey smiled. “Something to do with communications. I……I really……REALLY like working at the radio station. And…..I think I’d like to work in radio for a living.”

Leo smiled and pulled him into a small hug. “Well ok then. If you want to do it, then do it. I’ll support you every step of the way.”

Mikey smiled and nuzzled into the hug, a faint churr coming from his throat as basked in each other’s heat for a few moments. As they pulled back slightly Leo continued to speak. “I’m so proud of you.”

Mikey smiled again. “Thanks.”

Leo nodded. “But now it’s time to get up.”

Mikey yelped comically as he felt Leo throw the blankets that had been covering both of them away; allowing the cool morning air to rush over their bodies. Mikey yelped again, pulling his knees against his chest for warmth as he let out an involuntary shiver at the sudden temperature change. “Y…you’re evil!”

As Leo sat up he grinned down at Mikey. “Yeah. But you still love me.”

Mikey grinned back at him. “Yeah, but I don't know why.”

A moment later Mikey let out a soft groan and slowly sat up, watching as Leo got up and out of the bed before yawning and stretching. “You can use the bathroom first. I NEED COFFEE.”

Mikey giggled and watched as Leo gave him one last smile before moving to leave the bedroom heading towards the kitchen. Groaning again Mikey slowly got to his feet before moving to leave the bedroom and begin getting ready for the upcoming school day.

 

 

** LATER **

Mikey smiled to himself as he moved, walking the last block to school instead of riding with Leo which might gain some unwanted attention. Glancing down at his phone Mikey’s smile grew as he found he had emails from his math and history teachers saying that class was canceled because they were suffering from massive migraines. Mikey smiled again. every student knew what the word ‘migraines’ really meant; it meant the teachers had gotten REALLY drunk while celebrating the school's championship win and were now completely hung over.

Continuing to look at his phone school Mikey toyed with the idea of trying to call his brother again. He’d been trying to call Raph all weekend. But each time he'd call Raph's cellphone would just ring and ring and ring until voice mail picked up and asked him to leave a message. Dismissing the idea Mikey shrugged. It wasn't like he was _worried_ about Raphael.   
  
In fact Mikey had a sneaking suspicion that Raphael and Donnie were just fine and were simply too busy fucking, to answer the phone. Smiling to himself Mikey decided he would see if he could find Raphael during lunch. It wasn't SUPER important that he talk with his brother, but he and Leo had promised Donnie to explain the entire situation to Raphael once the football season was over and done with.   
  
Hurrying to his first class Mikey did his best to sit through the lecture. with his math and history classes canceled that meant he had two free periods before lunch, which meant he was able to go to the radio station and do a few things he'd been neglecting to do; like dusting the equipment, organize some of the cassettes and a few other minor things. They weren’t major chores but there were chores that Nathan and Ethan had trouble keeping up with.  
  
Glancing up at the clock Mikey groaned. He wasn't exactly sure how it was being done but he was pretty sure his teacher had messed with the clock to make it run at half speed. There was simply no way he’d been here for only 45 minutes. Sighing softly Mikey did his best to focus on what his teacher was saying, something about nouns and verbal possessions using………

By the time his second period class was over Mikey was beyond impatient, his leg bouncing up and down as he glared at the clock willing time to move faster. As though he could speed it up if he glared at the clock hard enough. The moment the bell rang signaling the end of class Mikey jumped up and practically threw people out of the way as he rushed from the classroom, down the hall, out of the building and across the school campus.   
  
Throwing open the door to the station Mikey grinned as he tossed his backpack across the room and onto the couch. He really did love being here. Something about this place......it brought out the best in him. Something about being in front of the microphone was....comforting. There was just something about the idea of speaking to hundreds of people and playing music that they could all enjoy that made him happy. And if for whatever reason they didn’t enjoy the music they could simply change the channel and listen to something else.   
  
Grabbing a cloth Mikey began to work, first wetting the cloth before beginning to wipe away the dust that clung to the windows and tables before moving onto the shelves, then the cassettes before getting another towel and beginning to work on the equipment they used from broadcasting. Long again Nathan had showed him how the equipment's fans sometimes got clogged with dust and lint and that if they weren't cleaned out regularly, then the machines could break from overheating.

Humming to himself Mikey worked, first wiping the windows on the broadcasting booth. Then moving to the shelves and then the stacks of cassettes. He had just finished dusting the last cassette tape when the sound of the doors to the station opening met his ears. Setting down the cassette he was hold Mikey moved out to see who had come inside, waving when he found it was Nathan and Ethan who had walked into the station. "Hey."  
  
Nathan smiled at him while Ethan spoke. "Hey. What are you doing here?"   
  
Mikey shrugged. "My math and history classes got cancelled because my teacher's can’t hold their booze. So I figured I’d come and do some of the dusting I’ve been meaning to do. What are you two doing here?"  
  
This time it was Ethan who shrugged while Nathan spoke. "We wanted to come by get a few things ready for after school today. Speaking of which….” Mikey raised an eyebrow as Nathan gave Ethan a sly look before continuing. “….I believe Ethan has something he would like to ask you. Isn’t that right Ethan?”

Looking at Ethan Mikey raised an eyeridge as he watched the normally firm and confident twin twist and shift looking uncomfortable for a moment. “Do I really-”

But Nathan cut Ethan off. “Yes. So get to it.”

Mikey watched as Ethan sighed before turning to speak to him. “So…….ok first off……..I guess I owe you…….an………apology.”

Mikey blinked slightly surprised. “An apology? For what?”

Again Ethan shifted uncomfortably before speaking. “For…..what I said to you…….before…….when……I fired you. I’m……S…….sorry.”

Mikey smiled and shook his head. “Hey. It’s fine. It was….”

But his voice trailed off as Ethan shook his head. “No….. No it wasn't ok. I shouldn’t have yelled or fired you. I just……I was mad….and scared…..and frustrated. People liked……like your music better. And I guess…….I just couldn't handle that.”

Mikey nodded slowly. He could tell admitting this wasn't easy for Ethan, who was doing his best to look at the floor and not at him when he spoke. “Ok Ethan. I accept your apology.”

Next to Ethan Nathan shifted, reaching out to touch his twins shoulder. “Keep going.”

Mikey watched as Ethan took a deep breath before continuing. “I……thank you…….thank you for saving out station. Thank you for all the help you given me and my brother. It…..it means so much to me…..to us. Just……..thank you.”

Mikey smiled warmly, before moving forward to pull the twins into a warm hug. “Thank you both for hiring me and giving me the chance to work here. Because of you both I know what I want to do with my life. So I guess that makes us even. Ok?”

He smiled as he pulled back looking to Ethan and Nathan who were both smiling back at him. It was Nathan who responded to his words. “Yeah, we’re even now.”

Mikey grinned and nodded. “Good.”

Letting go of the brothers Mikey watched as Nathan leaned in to whisper into Ethan’s ear. After a moment Ethan nodded and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off a loud banging sound echoed through the studio. Turing into the direction the sound was coming from Mikey cocked his head as he found it was coming room the front doors.

Glancing back at the twins Mikey spoke. “Are you guys expecting anyone?”

Both Ethan and Nathan shook their heads. “No.”

Frowning Mikey cautiously moved towards the door, stopping with his hands against the cold metal. “Who is it?”

After a slight pause a male voice responded to his question. “My name is Mathew. I was hoping to talk with someone in charge.”

Biting his lip Mikey looked back to Nathan and Ethan who had moved and were now standing next to the wall phone as a precaution. After a moment Mikey moved, reaching out to turn the doorknob and open the door. On the other side of the door stood a small rabbit, who smiled nervously at him before speaking. “Are….are you in charge?”

Mikey shook his head. “No. I just play the songs. Come on in.”

Stepping aside Mikey watched as the rabbit stepped into the studio before closing the door. Leading the rabbit away from the door Mikey dropped down onto the couch before speaking. “Nathan and Ethan run the station.”

As he spoke Mikey gestured towards Ethan and Nathan who smiled nervously at the rabbit who smiled back but seemed to be a little surprised by the twin’s appearance. After a few awkward moments the rabbit spoke. “My name is Robby. I work at the Desret book store in town. I was wondering……..would you guys be able to maybe……make an announcement for us?”

Across from Robby Nathan looked nervously at Ethan before speaking. “Sure. What’s the announcement?”

Robby shifted from one leg to another being speaking. “Well……..Desret books is gunna start offering the option to buy and sell used text books to students who don't want to pay for a completely new book. My son loves your station and says lots of students listen to it. I was hoping you’d be willing to mention us and our new program a few times. That would really help drum up some business for us.”

Ethan nodded slowly. “I think we could do that.”

Robby smiled nervously. “That would be great. Now…….we don't make a ton of money, so we wouldn’t be able to pay you a lot……maybe......$400 a month?”

Mikey’s eyes widened. Across from him Nathan’s eyes did the same while Ethan simply looked stunned. After several moments Nathan managed to speak, his voice shaking with disbelief. “4…4…. $400……a month?”

Robby nodded nervously. “Yeah. I know it’s not much but……it’s really all we can afford right now. I could try and talk my boss up to-”

“We’ll take it.” Ethan’s voice quivered slightly as he spoke. Mikey could see the emotions playing out on the older twin’s face; confusion, joy, and relief flittered across Ethan’s face as he spoke. “$400 will be fine. Just have your boss write up what you want us to say and then give it to Mikey.”

As he spoke Ethan gestured to mike who raised an eyebrow. Yesterday he’d told the twins that the list of songs that had been requested was almost over; with only 4 more songs to go. Once he’d played that last song his reprieve was up, and he would leave the station just like he’d promised. “Why me?”

Ethan smiled at him. “Because you’re our DJ from now until you graduate if……. if you want to be, that is.”

Mikey felts his eyes widen just a bit more as Ethan’s words sunk in. He was rehired. He wouldn’t have to leave once he’d finished playing people’s songs. Getting to his feet Mikey nodded. “HELL YEAH. I love it here, why on earth would I leave?”

He smiled at Nathan and Ethan who smiled back. After a moment Robby spoke. “So…..you’ll read our announcement?”

Mikey nodded to Robby. “Yeah, I’ll read it. Like my bosses said; just write it up and I’ll read it every few hours.”

Mikey watched as Ethan took over, guiding Robby into the small ‘office’ they kept off the side of the station’s main space so they could talk about the details of what would happen. Mikey could not help but smile as he watched the twins close the door to the office.  The station was saved. With $400 a month they could easily start phasing out the cassettes and begin to replace them with CDs. This meant they could get even more modern music which meant that they could get more and more people to tune in, which could lead to more sponsors which could mean…..

Finally Mikey couldn't take it anymore as the full weight of the situation hit him. The station was saved not only that but he’d been rehired, and not as an intern but as the DJ. He could not stop the excited giggle that came from his mouth as he stood there with the feelings of relief, joy and excitement rushing through him. Making him tremble where he stood.

Everything was falling into place. The station was saved, he had a job and soon they’d be playing modern music all the time. Everything was fixed, and could only get better.

Glancing at the clock Mikey found that it was almost time for lunch. Moving to pick up his backpack Mikey paused and dug into his pocket when he felt his cellphone begin to vibrate. Pulling out and flicking open his phone, Mikey’s smile widened as he found Leatherhead had texted him. Ditched class early. Where you at?

Beginning to type, Mikey responded. At the radio station. HAVE GREAT NEWS!

A moment later Leatherhead responded. Should I guess ???

Mikey’s hands shook with joy as he replied. Just got hired as the DJ. 

Leatherhead’s response came quickly. CONGRATS! Hey, look outside.

Frowning at Leatherhead’s text Mikey moved towards the front doors of the station. Pulling open the door Mikey let out a laugh as he found Leatherhead was standing on the other side of the door grinning at him. Flinging himself at the large gator Mikey pulled Leatherhead into a tight hug. He knew that normally Leatherhead wasn't big on signs of affection but right now   
he simply didn’t care. He was too happy to worry about any of that right now, as he hugged his friend.  
  
Above him leatherhead gave off a small fake shudder muttering to himself. "Physical contact.....uuuuhhhhh."  
  
Mikey rolled his eyes at leatherhead's sarcastic remark but let go of the large gator who smiled down at him. "Wanna go get some pizza to celebrate?"  
  
Mikey grinned up at him. "I don't know. If you can’t handle being touched can you eat with me?"  
  
They both laughed at the joke. Nodding Mikey moved, walking to the couch to pick up his backpack before turning around to see that leatherhead was looking around the station. After a moment he spoke. "So......this is the school's radio station?"  
  
Mikey nodded, gesturing to the room. "Yep. 105.7 on the dial number #1 in your heart."  
  
Leatherhead rolled his eyes. "Oh god, you're gunna turn into one of those airhead diskjockies now aren't you?"  
  
Mikey feigned insult. "Nu-uh!"  
  
Again Leatherhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah you will. You’ll start wearing headphones around your neck all the time and saying things like 'dude' and 'bro'."  
  
This time it was Mikey’s turn to laugh as he played along with leatherhead’s joke. “So what if I do?”

Leatherhead glared at him mockingly. “I’ll strangle you with your headphone chord. That’s ‘what’.”

A moment later they were both laughing again. It was times like these that Mikey truly appreciated Leatherhead’s friendship. No matter what the situation was Leatherhead always had a way to make him laugh or forget his troubles, at least for a moment. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder Mikey grinned before speaking. “Ok. Let’s go get that pizza.”

Leatherhead raised an eyeridge. “Oh? Can the lowly likes of me be seen with an ‘oh so cool’ DJ like you?”

Mikey shrugged. “I don't see what not. I’m just me, DJ Mikey SUPA STAR!”

As he spoke Mikey waved his hands for added effect. He could not help but laugh as leatherhead stared at him blanking for a full 10 seconds before speaking. “Please don't do that ever again. I gave me the uncontrollable urge to smack you……repeatedly.”

Mikey laughed. “SUPA STAR!”

A moment later he ducked as Leatherhead mockingly swung at him before speaking. “Come on. I’m hungry.”

Mikey shrugged. “Fine. But I need to swing by the main building first, I need to drop some stuff at my locker. Ok?”

Leatherhead shrugged. “Whatever.”

Following Leatherhead out of the station Mikey smiled as he inhaled fresh air. It felt good to stand in the sunlight again. Somehow the sun felt brighter than it had when the day had begun; somehow it’s warming joyful effects amplified by the events of the last half hour, making him smile as he and Leatherhead walked towards the main building.

“You seem really happy today.”

Glancing sideways Mikey frowned at Leatherhead. “What do you mean? I’m always happy. It’s one of my most annoying features.”

It was a joke. One that Leatherhead liked to say whenever the large gator was in a sour mood and Mikey wasn't. But Mikey's frowned deepened as Leatherhead shook his head. “Not always. Lately you’ve been…….quieter…..like you’re sad but you don't want people to know so you act loud and obnoxious so everyone will think you’re ok.”

Mikey felt his eyes widen at Leatherhead’s response. In truth he hadn’t thought that Leatherhead was so observant. At the time Mikey had though he’d had everyone fooled. He’d long ago learned that if he smiled and spoke loudly enough and pretended to be happy most people wouldn’t bother to look to closely at him. Leo had been the first person to truly break through and see through his mask of emotions.

After a moment Leatherhead spoke again. “I know you’re a private person Mikey…..but I’m always here to talk if you want.”

Mikey bit his lip. Leatherhead had been such a good friend to him. Not once had the large gator pushed him into doing or talking about something he hadn’t wanted to. He’d just always been there. And yet he Mikey had given so little in return. Biting his lip a little harder Mikey made up his mind. “I know Leatherhead and…..and I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately. It’s……it’s been a really complicated time for me lately. Let me……let me ……explain……”

He didn’t tell Leatherhead everything. He left out the parts about him being molested and dating a teacher, but he told Leatherhead everything else. About growing up in the foster system, about being beaten and abused for years, about being attacked and thrown out the fraternity house, about finding someone he loved and cared for and about his mother coming back into his life. The entire time Leatherhead remained silent, nodding when the occasion warranted it.

They were in front of the main building now; moving towards the front doors as Mikey finished speaking. “…and…….that’s what’s been going on with me.”

He stopped walking, turning to look at Leatherhead who looked down at him for a moment before finally speaking. “You’re a very brave person Mikey. To have gone through so much and still be…..happy.”

Mikey shrugged. “It’s either be happy or wallow in self pity and hatred.”

Leatherhead nodded. “I’m glad things have worked out for you. And that you’re now happy.”

Mikey nodded and smiled as he began to walk again; walking up the steps of the building. “Me too. For the first time in a long time things feel like they’re….right. Like this is the way thing are supposed to-”

But a moment later Mikey’s words turned into a shout of panic. They had just been about to open the doors to the main building when somewhere above them one of the windows exploded outwards showing glass down onto them.

Yelping and screaming in surprise Mikey covered his head, doing his best to shield himself from the shards of glass that rained down on him.

“LOOK OUT!”

A moment later he felt Leatherhead shove him aside, lifting him off the ground and sending him hurtling through the air before coming to a stop on the ground several feet away. A second later a loud crashed echoed from where he had been a second before. Blinking several times to try and clear his vision Mikey’s eyes widen as he found that a student’s desk had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and crashed to the ground before exploding into pieces that now littered the area he’d been standing in a few moments before. If Leatherhead hadn’t shoved him out of the way he had no doubt that he’d be seriously hurt.

“What the hell was th-?”

“RAPHAEL CALM DOWN! LET ME EXPLAIN-”

Mikey felt his blood turn to ice as he recognized the voice of the person shouting as Leo. A moment later his blood went even colder as another familiar voice reached his ears.

“I’M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HURTING MIKEY!”

Staggering to his feet Mikey threw himself at the doors to the building, wrenching them open before breaking into a run; doing his best to control the feeling of panic that had begun to rip and tear at his heart. He ran down the hallways, shoving people out of the way before turning and running up the stairs taking them 3 at a time, before turning left and running towards Leo’s classroom.

Throwing open the door the classroom Mikey felt his eyes widen in horror as he found the inside of the classroom looked like a warzone. The desk that would have normally been filled with students were empty; several of them were smashed as though someone had hit them with a sledgehammer. On the other side of the room the blackboard was cracked and shattered from where someone had thrown something against it. Leo’s desk at the front of the classroom had been flipped and was now upside down.

Mikey felt his eyes widen again as he watched his older brother let out another roar of rage before moving, grabbing a student desk before lifting it up and throwing it at Leo who was forced to duck or be hit by it. A moment later Raph charged at Leo, shouting as he ran. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MIKEY!”

 

 

** LEO’S POV **

 

 

Leo grunted in pain as he felt Raphael's body slam against his. He struggled against Raphael, doing his best to try and throw the larger and stronger turtle off of him. He grunted, jerking in pain as he felt one of Raph's knees connect with his stomach making him feel like he was going to vomit. Letting out another grunt Leo grabbed one of Raph's wrists as the furious turtle aimed and punch at his face. Rolling sideways Leo used his momentum pushing Raphael away from him while at the same time pushing himself in the other direction so he could get away.

Staggering to his feet Leo clung to a student’s desk for support as he tried to regain his footing. He’d twisted his ankle when Raph had tackled him and right now it was looking like he wouldn’t be able to stand on it very much.

Looking up Leo felt his eyes widen as he found Mikey was standing in the doorway looking at him; a look of horror covering the young turtle’s face. But Leo’s attention was pulled from Mikey as he felt someone grab the back of his head. A second later the surface of the desk rushed up to meet him as Raphael slammed his face against the hard wooden surface of the desk. He cried out as pain flashed through his face, he felt something inside his nose break, a moment later the warm sickening feeling of blood began to drip from his nose.

He struggled again Raph's grip doing his best to break free as Raphael continued to hold his face against the hard desk. A moment later he cried out as he felt Raphael punch the side of his ribs. “DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AT HIM! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LOOK AT HIM!”

A moment later Leo felt Raphael grab his shoulder and spin him around so he was now facing the other direction. He felt Raphael’s fist connect with his face, his head snapping back only to hit the desk making his ears ring.

He felt Raphael move, grabbing the front of his shirt and jacket before throwing him away, sending him crashing through a group of desks before hitting the floor in a heap. The ringing in his ears was louder now. Every muscle and bone in his body ached as he struggled to get to his feet; the feeling of blood dripping from his nose had become stronger now.

He struggled to speak, doing his best to not vomit as he found he could taste blood in his mouth. “NO……you….…don't……..understand…..”

He cried out as Raphael’s foot connected with his stomach. Above him Raphael was shouting. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU’RE A TEACHER AND YOU’RE FUCKING A STUDENT, MY BROTHER! DONT YOU DARE. SAY. I. DONT. UNDERSTAND!”

Leo cried out in pain as he felt Raph's foot connect painfully with his ribs after each word, each hit becoming more and more painful. He struggled to breathe, coughing and gagging as he inhaled some of his own blood. Dark patched had begun to appear at the corners of his vision. Struggling to remain conscious Leo could hear voices around him. “RAPHAEL STOP IT!”

He cried out again as he felt Raph kick his ribs again. “NO! NOT TILL I KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING YOU!”

A second later the floor underneath him shuddered and a new voice shouted. “BACK OFF!”

There was a loud crash and then the sound of Raphael groaning. Slowly, Leo turned his head. Mikey was running towards him a look of panic and fear covering his face. Coughing Leo whimpered as he felt a sharp pain lance through his ribs. He felt Mikey kneel down next to him. “Oh god, oh god, oh god….”

He groaned in pain as he felt Mikey touch him, slowly rolling him so he was no longer on his side, but instead on his shell. Turning slowly Leo found that another student had rushed into the room. A large alligator now stood between him Mikey and Raph; who appeared to have been thrown across the room and into a group of desks.

Leo watched fearfully as Raphael got to his feet his face contorted with rage. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY! I’M GUNNA KILL HIM FOR FUCKING MY BROTHER!”

The gator shook his head, growling as he did so. “ENOUGH! LAY A HAND ON HIM AND I’LL THROW YOU THROUGH THE WINDOW!”

Raphael let out a bellowing roar and charged at the gator who spun around at the last second before Raphael and he connected, slamming his large tail into Raphael’s side and sending him hurtling across the room once more.

Again Leo whimpered as more pain lanced through his battered ribs. He could feel Mikey touching him, trying to help him in any way he could. He turned, slowly looking up at Mikey’s panic stricken face. “I…….” his vision was fading, the dark spots at the corner of his vision were growing. “……I……” every bone and muscle in his body ached and burned. He’d never been in this much pain before. Was he going to die? He struggled to move, to reach out and touch Mikey’s hand. “I…..love…..you.”

The moment the words left Leo’s mouth the older turtle went limp as the last of his strength left him.

 

** MIKEY’S POV **

****

****

Mikey felt a wave of panic unlike anything he’d ever felt wash through him as he felt Leo’s grip weaken and go limp. He began to shout, doing his best to try and get Leo to open his eyes again. “LEO! LEO! LEO!”

Tears began to form in his eyes when Leo didn’t respond to his shouts. “No….no…no….no!”

This was wrong, it was all wrong. Everything was going so well. He’d been happy. Everything had been….

He felt his hands ball into fist and he heard Raphael let out another roar of rage. He wasn't an angry person, but at that moment something inside him changed. Some inner fire that he’d long since kept under control burst free and became an inferno. His head snapped up as his mouth opened. “ **RAPHAEL STOP IT!** ”

From his spot on the floor where he’d been thrown by Leatherhead Mikey watched as his brother froze. His eyes widened at the tone of fury directed at him. He’d never heard his brother use that kind of a tone before. “He……he…..he was……hurting you……I….I….had to…..protect-”

But the rest of his words were cut off as Mikey snarled at him. “NO HE WASN'T! WE’VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE YOU WALKED OUT ON ME! I LOVE HIM!”

Raphael’s eyes widened in shock. “BUT…..BUT….HARMONY…….BUT……”

It felt like the room was spinning. Desperately he tried to speak. To explain…..

It couldn't be true. Leo was a teacher, Mikey was a student. Leo was abusing Mikey forcing him to be his boyfriend.  He……it……they…..

Raph struggled to move, to get to his feet. He managed to get to his knees before pain erupted from his head, making him grunt and growl in agony. It felt like someone was pounding against his temples with a set of hammer. All around him everything was spinning, making him sway side to side.

He’d fucked up. He’s tried to do the right thing and instead he’d only made things worse. It was his fault. Everything was ALWAYS his fault.

It felt like he was falling. He could see Mikey, kneeling over Leo’s body. Leo blood covering Mikey’s shirt and hands. “No…..No…..No……”

He really was falling now. All around him it felt like the ground had been pulled out from under him. His head ached and pounded, feeling as though someone was slowly tightening a vice around his skin as he struggled to stay upright. His vision blurred and swam and it felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs.

He could see it. The look of complete and utter hatred that covered Mikey’s face. The look that was directed entirely at him.

He brought his hands up, pressing his palms as hard as he could against his temples, in an attempt to lessen the pain that had become excruciating. “AHHHHHHHHH!”

The pain was mind numbing. He’d never been in this much pain before. It felt like his head was being ripped in half. He ground his teeth together as he clamped his eyes shutting willing and praying for the pain to go away. But it didn’t instead it became worse and worse until…….

“Raph……?”

His eyes snapped open. Mikey had moved, and was now standing in front of him, a look of fear covering the young turtle’s face. Raphael looked up at his brother. He struggled to speak, to explain why he’d………

“I’m……sorry.”

It became too much. The pain in his temples grew washing away everything around him until he could see, hear, and feel nothing but the mind numbing, agony that came from his skull. For a split second Raphael hoped he was dying. He hoped that this agony he was feeling was his reward for causing his brother so much pain and suffering.

A moment later his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly he began to wake up. Groaning as he struggled to open his eyes. It felt as though something was pressing down against him, holding him down and keeping him from waking up. Around him he could hear sounds, people talking, machines beeping……..Mikey’s voice.

He fought against the weighted feeling, struggling and fighting, willing his body to move and wake. Slowly the world began to come through, lights, sounds, physical sensation; all of them began to slowly grow until…..

He blinked, slowly opening his eyes for the first time in……who knew how long. “M….m….”

He felt someone shift next to him. Slowly he shifted, tilting his head to look and find, “Mikey?”

Next to him his lover nodded, Mikey’s young face covered in a look of pure relief. “It’s me Leo. I’m here. I’m right here.”

He groaned. Feeling was starting to return to his body bringing with it the dull aches and pains that helped to push away the weight that had held him down moments before. “What…..what happened?”

Next to him he watched as Mikey smiled weakly. “You’re in the hospital. The doctors say you’ve got some bruised ribs and a minor concussion.”

He remained silent for a few moments, analyzing when Mikey had told him before speaking. “R…Raph…..”

He watched as Mikey bit his lip but nodded. “Yeah…….Raph knows about us. Not sure how he found out. But he did and went crazy. Leo……I’m so sorry. I had no idea he would react like this. I…..I knew he’d be mad…..but this…….”

Leo felt Mikey’s hand touch his, gently squeezing his fingers. “I’m SO sorry.”

Leo shook his head. “It’s not your fault.”

Mikey bit his lip. It felt like this was his fault. For the last 2 days he’d been sitting here not knowing if Leo was ok or not, and all he’d been able to think about was all the ways that this was his fault. As if Leo knew what he was thinking Leo spoke. “Hey. Listen to me……” Leo shifted, groaning slightly as his bruised ribs twinged from his movement. “….this is not your fault. Ok? You had no way of knowing he would freak out like this; none of us could have known.”  


Again Mikey bit his lip. “O….ok.”

He watched as Leo smiled up at him. “How…..how long have I been here for?”

Mikey smiled weakly. “Two days.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Two days?”

Mikey nodded. “Yeah…..the doctors said that they couldn't give you a bill of health until you woke up. Actually……..they told me to page one of them when you did wake up. Ok?”

Leo nodded. “Ok…….but first…….come here.”

Cocking his head Mikey leaned in as Leo had asked him to. He watched as Leo shifted sitting up slightly so he could plant a gentle kiss against Mikey’s cheek. “I love you.”

Despite the feelings of helplessness and guilt that had been plaguing him for the last 2 days Mikey could not help but smile at Leo’s words. Shifting Mikey moved, planting his own kiss against Leo’s slightly bruised cheek. “I love you too.”

As he kissed Leo, Mikey moved his hand, touching the ‘call nurse’ button on the side of Leo’s bed as he’d been instructed to do. Pulling away from Leo Mikey remained close and watched as Leo slowly looked around the room they were in. it was a standard hospital room, that was to say 4 walls, a floor and roof, a bed, a chair, a nightstand and small TV that was turned off at the moment.

But Leo’s attention was pulled from the room as the door opened and his doctor, a skinny but scruffy looking lizard walked in, carrying a clipboard as he did so. Leo did his best to smile at the doctor as he looked at him. “Mister Hamato, how are you feeling?”

Leo shrugged. “Sore…..and tired.”

The lizard nodded and move in, pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket as he did so. “not surprising for someone who’s been attacked and beaten. Follow the light with your eyes please.”

Leo flinched slightly as the flashlight show into his eyes before flicking slight to the right. Doing as he had been told Leo followed the light, first to the right, then to the left, and then up and down.

After a moment the doctor put the flashlight away and made a note of his clipboard, speaking softly as he did so. “Pupils are responsive and able to track movement.”

Biting his lip Leo spoke. “Doctor…..Raphael…..the turtle who attacked me. Is here too?”

His doctor looked at him for a moment before responding. “Yes, he’s here. He’s over in the Intensive care until right now.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Intensive care? Is he ok?”

As he spoke his voice became a little higher. He watched his doctor shook his head slowly, making Leo’s heart clench in fear. Even if Raphael had attacked him, he was still Mikey’s family, no matter what had happened between them Leo didn’t wish any ill-will towards Raph. “Like you he’s been unconscious for two days. However unlike you, he’s not showing any signs of waking up. From what witnesses have been able to tell me after you fell unconscious Raphael had some kind of head pains which caused him to feint, for lack of a better term. We’re doing all we can for him right now. We pulled a sample of his blood and our lab is running an analysis on it as we speak.”

Leo nodded, wincing slightly as he did so. “O….ok.”

He watched as his doctor’s gaze changed, becoming a tab bit more serious. “Given that he attacked you and the beating he gave you, I feel it is not out of line to ask; do you want to press charges against him?”

Leo felt his eyes widen at the doctor’s question. Yes Raph had attacked him, and yes that attack and lead him here to the hospital. But pressing charges against Raph would get him arrested, probably sent to jail, it would destroy his life and any chance he and Mikey had of moving on from all that had happened to him. Glancing to his side Leo felt his heart clench at the look of helpless fear that covered Mikey’s face. “No…..no I don't want to press charges.”

The doctor nodded. “Very well. I’ll call the officers who responded to the 911 call and tell them that you wish to drop any and all potential charges against mister Raphael.”

Leo nodded. “You do that.”

His doctor nodded again. “In the mean time I’ll have the nurses bring you some food. I’d imagine you’re very hungry, after all you’ve been eating through a straw for the last 2 days.”

Leo opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as his stomach gave off a loud rumble. Blushing slightly Leo nodded. “Thanks.”

His doctor smiled. “Before I leave mister Hamato I want to make one thing clear to you. You’re not in any danger. Hospital police says we must keep you for at least 2 days after you wake up. that being said your only injuries are…..” the doctor paused as he glanced at his chart. “….5 bruised ribs and a minor concussion that we treated you for while you were asleep. Once those 2 days are up, you’ll be discharged. Ok?”

Leo nodded. “Ok.”

Again his doctor smiled. “Good. I’ll come and check on you in a few hours.”

Waiting until the doctor left the room Leo turned to look at Mikey smiled weakly at him. After a moment Mikey spoke. “I’m so……so glad you’re ok. When you passed out……I was so scared. I thought……..maybe……maybe Raph had killed you. I…..I……”

Leo moved as he watched tears begin to form in Mikey’s eyes. Shifting he touched Mikey’s hand, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. “It’s ok Mikey. I’m ok.”

Mikey bit his lip as he looked at his lover. Leo didn’t look ok. He had several feet of bandages wrapped around his ribs and chest, while a few bandages covered the injuries to his face. biting his lip again Mikey opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off as the door to the room opened again. “Leo?”

Leo smiled at the sound of the familiar voice. “Hey Donnie.”

Donnie moved into the room smiling weakly at Leo as he did so, before taking a seat next to Mikey. “Hey Leo. How are you feeling?”

Leo shrugged. “Like I got beat up.”

Donnie chuckled. “You did.”

Leo nodded. “Yeah…..I know.”

After a few moments of awkward silence Donnie spoke. “So……what happens now?”

Leo shrugged and sat up a little straighter in his bed. “The doctor said they will send me something to eat……and then…….I don't know.”

Looking between Mikey and Donnie, Leo spoke. “How have you two been?”

Donnie shrugged. “We’ve been………ok. Mikey has been staying at my house while you’ve been in here.”

Mikey nodded. “Donnie’s been really nice to me.”

Leo smiled. “Donnie is nice to everyone.”

Donnie smiled. Turning to look at Mikey Leo spoke. “How have you been during all of this?”

He watched the younger turtle carefully, noticing that Mikey’s eyes flickered toward Donnie for a moment before he responded. “I’ve been ok. Just…..just worried about you.”

It was a lie, that much was obvious. The way Mikey's shoulders slumped slightly, the way he seemed to be unable to meet Leo’s gaze. Sitting up a bit more Leo spoke. “Mikey……tell me the truth. Are you ok?”

He watched as Mikey bit his lip, his hand giving Leo’s small squeeze. “I……yesterday I got a phone call…….from the school……..Raph…..and I…..” Leo watched as Mikey took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. “Raph and I have been…..suspended until further notice.”

Leo’s eyes widened in horror and his voice shook as he spoke. “W….what?”

Next to Mikey Donnie nodded. “Leo……it gets worse…..”

Leo opened his mouth to speak, to ask how things could get worse only to be cut off as a lance of pain flashed through his head making him hiss.

He felt Mikey move, leaning in to touch his shoulder nervously. “Calm down Leo. it’s o-”

But Leo cut him off, speaking through the sudden headache that had sprung up. “NO IT’S NOT. It’s not ok. Why did they suspend _YOU,_ Raph I understand, but why you?”

Leo watched as Mikey looked nervously at Donnie who sighed and began to speak. “Leo……how much of the fight do you remember?”

Leo bit his lip, frowning as he did his best to recall the events that had landed him here.

 

 

** FLASHBACK **

****

****

He'd been teaching his lesson, explaining how during the 14th century the traditional values of the Japanese culture had shifted to a more-

 **“I’LL KILL YOU!** ”

The shout jolted him, made his heart clench in surprise and fear as he spun around to see where it had come from. He’d barely registered the shock and surprise that covered his students faces before he was forced to duck as an empty desk flew through the air towards him.

Dropping to his knees Leo yelped as the desk slammed into the blackboard he’d been writing on only moments before; shattering the glass like green surface of the board. Staggering to his feet Leo barely had time to note the large and VERY angry turtle coming towards him, before it was too late.

“ **I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BROTHER**!”

Leo moved, trying to buy himself some time. Students were running some of them screaming as they all scrambled to get out of the classroom. In front of him Raph bellowed and lashed out trying to grab him.

Ducking the grab Leo moved away from Raph, trying to use his desk as a barrier to keep Raphael and himself apart.

“RAPH CALM DOWN.”

He wasn't yelling to be aggressive, he was yelling to try and get through to Raphael who was in a blind fury. In response Raph snarled and grabbed the edge of Leo’s desk. A moment later Leo was forced to drive away from his desk as Raph gave a great heave and lifted the desk off the floor for a moment, causing it to flip over and crash back down where Leo had been standing moments ago.

“ **I’LL KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING HIM!** ”

Staggering to his feet Leo did his best to get into a defensive stance. But his stance did him little good as Raph grabbed the lamp that fallen from Leo’s desk and threw it at him.

Sidestepping the lamp Leo had been about to shout again when Raph let out another snarled and lunged at him. waiting until the last moment before their bodies connected Leo sidestepped Raph's lunge before reaching out planting his hands against Raph's back and shoving him. the effect was Raph was knocked off balance and slammed into the first row of desks scattering them as he tumbled and crashed to the floor.

Seizing the moment Leo shouted. “STAY DONW RAPH! LET ME-”

But his words were cut off as Raph let out a bellow of rage. “ **SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** ”

A moment later Leo was forced to duck as Raph hurled another desk at him. Ducking the desk Leo screamed and shielded his head as the desk sailed passed him and struck the large window behind him, showering him with bits of glass.

 

 

** REALITY **

Looking to Donnie Leo spoke softly. “He….he was shouting.”

Donnie nodded sadly. “Yes. From what I understand several students called campus security once they had fled the classroom. They……reported the things Raphael was shouting. I believe the school suspended Mikey too as a way to maneuver themselves to……minimize damage.”

Leo sighed deeply but nodded. As much as he hated to admit it he had no doubt that the college would do everything within their power to distance themselves from what had happened. Sighing again Leo spoke. “Where’s my phone?”

Next to him Mikey shifted uncomfortably. “Leo…….don’t……please….”

But Leo shook his head. “Give me my phone.”

Donnie shifted, looking sadly at Mikey before moving to pull out Leo’s phone from its spot next to his bed. Handing Leo the phone Donnie spoke. “What will you do?”

Ignoring Donnie’s question Leo watched as his phone sprang to life before maneuvering through the screens to his INBOX. As he had expected there was a marker indicating he had a single missed call. Biting his lip Leo looked up at Mikey and Donnie both of whom looked sadly back at him. Taking a deep breath Leo tapped his phone, turning it on and allowing it to play his missed messages out loud for all three of them to hear.

All three of them held their breath as the message began to play.

“Leo this is Dean Leon. It has come to my attention that there have been some…..allegation of misconduct directed at you. Several students are saying that during the attack on your person the student who attacked you was shouting that……hold on let me find it…….that he would kill you for touching his brother. Also that you and his brother have been engaged in a…….sexual relationship. I don't need to tell you how serious these allegations are. Because of that I’m afraid I have no choice but you put you on probation baring an investigation into the accusations. I’m……I’m sorry, and I hope you recovery from your injuries quickly. Goodbye.”

Several seconds of deafening silence filled the room as the message ended. Slowly Leo leaned back in his bed, his eyes drifted closed as he allowed his brain to process what had just happened. The silence stretched on, deafening them all with the severity of the situation.

“I’m……..I’m sorry.”

Leo opened his eyes, turning to look at Mikey who had spoken. The youngest turtle was looking at the floor; his shoulders slumped forward with his head hanging low. Speaking softly Leo responded. “Why are you sorry?”

Mikey looked up at him, pain and sorrow covering his face. “Because this is my fault.”

Leo’s eyes widened slightly. “No, it’s no-”

But Mikey shook his head. “Yes it is. If I’d never come to you none of this would have happened.”

Leo shook his head. “Mikey this isn’t your fa-”

“YES IT IS!”

Leo flinched slightly at the sudden outburst. He watched as Mikey began to cry, tears leaking out of the young turtle’s eyes before trickling down his face. “It’s all my fault. I never should have come to you. I should have just gone away. I…..I…….”

Mikey’s words broke off as he began to sob, his whole body shaking as he did so.

Moving forward Leo grunted as his bruised and battered body protested against his sudden movement. Reaching out Leo wrap his arms around Mikey’s shoulder, gently pulling the young turtle against his chest. He held Mikey close, nuzzling the top of Mikey’s head as he continued o sob.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He ignored Mikey’s apologies, instead focusing on calming the upset turtle in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed this way, gently holding Mikey to his chest. Try as he might he could not help but be reminded of the first time he had held Mikey; on what felt like a lifetime ago. He had come so far since then; they both had. Because of each other they were better people now then they had been on that first night.

“Mikey…….” His voice was kind and soft but also firm. “You don't need to be sorry. This is not your fault.”

He felt Mikey shake his head in protest. “Yes it-”

“MIKEY…” Leo’s voice became a bit sharper, just enough so that Mikey looked up at him. Sighing deeply Leo spoke. “This is not your fault. You didn’t make Raph do this. He did all this on his own. Ok?”

Mikey sniffed. “But….”

Leo shook his head. “Say ‘ok’. Say you understand that this wasn't your fault.”

He watched as Mikey looked at him for a few moments before speaking. “O….ok…..this isn’t……my fault.”

Leo nodded. “It’s not. We both knew Raph would find out sooner or later. We chose to hide it from him and run the risk of him finding out some other way.”

He watched as Mikey bit his lip but nodded again. “Ok……so…….so what do we do now?”

Leo sighed. “We wait. Like the doctor said I’m stuck here for two days. After that…….we deal with this…..together.”

As he spoke Leo gave Mikey a gentle squeeze.

 

 

** LATER **

Moving slowly Leo did his best to be quite as he slowly got out of his bed. Next to him Mikey shifted slightly, moaning in his sleep. It wasn't super late, not even 9PM yet, but the events of the last two days had taken their tole on Mikey; making him sleepy and tired. Shortly after Leo had finished eating the dinner he’d been given Mikey had started yawning; a sign that his impending fatigue was starting to wear on him.

And so they had moved, both of them cuddling on the bed watching TV until Mikey had fallen asleep. But now that Mikey was resting Leo found himself anxious, nervous, filled with the  desperate need to get up and move around.

Closing the door behind him Leo sighed as he began to walk.

So much had happened recently; lying in a bed wasn't helping. He needed to get up, to move around, and to think about what he was going to do. Moving down the hallway Leo smiled as he passed a nurse who smiled back. “Out for a walk?”

Leo nodded. Walking had always helped him think. Something about the movement helped him to clear his mind and focus on whatever was bothering him. Pausing at the end of the hallway Leo looked around. He could turn right and walk up and down the stair well or he could turn left and go down another hallway which looked like it’s made one large loop around the building.

“Thinking about making a break for it?”

Turning Leo smiled as he found Donnie was standing behind him. Shaking his head Leo spoke. “No. Just….walking.”

Donnie nodded. “mind if I join you?”

Shrugging Leo jerked his head towards the left, indicating he was going to continue in that direction. As he began to walk again Donnie fell in line next to him. “Where’s Mikey?”

Leo shrugged. “He fell asleep watching TV with me. I figured it would be good to let him sleep.”

Donnie nodded. “That’s good. He’s had trouble sleeping for the past 2 days. We both have.”

Leo nodded biting his lip as he imagined Mikey lying awake in bed, his thoughts racing.

“So how are you feeling?”

Leo shrugged. “I’m……ok……I guess. I mean I’m sore and achy but other than that………”

Leo’s voice trailed off as he thought about Donnie’s question. Was he ok? Aside from being bruised and beaten he’d been suspended from his job, soon he would be fired because the investigation would show that what Raph had said was true. On top of that Raphael was still unconscious and to top it all off Mikey was in a highly unstable state right now.

Sighing softly Leo spoke. “How did his happen? How did Raph find out about me?”

Donnie shrugged. “I don't know. I didn’t tell him, and I don't think anyone at the school has seen you and Mikey together……”

Leo nodded. “I guess…..still though….”

Donnie shrugged again. “So what are you gunna do about it?”

Leo sighed. “I don't know. When Raph wakes up……I should talk with him. explain how all this happened…….and let him know…..this isn’t just a phase between me and Mikey.” Leo looked to Donnie. “I love Mikey. And nothing, not even Raphael will stop that.”

Donnie smiled. “Good. Hold onto that conviction. You’re going to need it.”

Leo nodded and paused as he once again turned left down another hallway with Donnie following next to him. Stepping aside so a nurse with a cart could walk passed them, Donnie spoke. “What are you going to do about the investigation?”

Leo groaned in response. The investigation was the biggest problem before him right now. He knew how it would happen. The school district disciplinary committee would call him and Mikey to a meeting. It would be like a courtroom with people asking him and Mikey a thousand questions each one of them designed to trip up and confuse them and if their answers were not the same every time then the committee would jump on them.

Leo bit his lip. It would be tricky and tough……but he had a feeling that maybe, just MAYBE he could handle the questions. However he felt his heart clench as he imagined Mikey up there, being badgered and berated by men and women whose sole purpose was to get the truth out of him. Again his heart clenched painfully; Mikey would never make it. Biting his lip again Leo spoke. “This can't happen, Donnie. You know it can't.”

Donnie nodded. “I know.”

Leo continued. “If they put Mikey on the stand, if they start questioning him……they’ll tear him apart. They won’t care that he’s upset. They’ll bully and badger the truth out of him and they won’t care about what it’ll do to him. They’ll undo all the work you’ve done with him.”

Donnie repeated himself. “I know and that’s assuming they really care about finding the truth.”

Leo looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Donnie sighed sadly. “Leo…the college won the football championship. Because of that they got NATIONAL…” Donnie put as much emphasis on the word ‘national’ as he could. “…attention. I bet you anything their admission numbers are going to skyrocket because every parent will want their son or daughter to attend this school. But now there’s a problem, a student attacked a teacher and accused them of sleeping with another student. It’s small right now; the local police weren’t called so it’s not all over the local news….yet. But how long until one of the students tells someone who’s in a position to MAKE it a big deal?”

Leo’s eyes widened. While Donnie continued to speak. “Now imagine you’re the Dean of the school. Your school just won the football championship, but at the same time you have a teacher who may or may not be sleeping with one of his students. How is that going to look to parents? Hell all you’d have to do is google the school and I bet you could find some twitter or VINE posts about what happened.”

Leo groaned, he was starting to see where Donnie was going with this. Never the less Donnie continued. “The school relies on the admission fees to help pay the bills. And right now there’s a sea of people who are willing to pay those fees to attend the school.”

Leo nodded. The moment Donnie mentioned the entrance fees he’d known what Donnie was going to say. Speaking over Donnie Leo continued what Donnie was saying. “But if this whole thing between me and Mikey becomes publish the number of people who want to attend with drop and the school will lose out on all that cash.”

Donnie nodded. “Yeah. So what will they do about the problem? Well there are 2 outcomes that I can think of. #1, they’ll throw the student under the bus and protect the teacher. They’ll ask Mikey s many questions and accuse him so much that by the time they’re done they’ll have him thinking he forced you to be with him. They’ll destroy him AND Raph for good measure. OR, outcome #2, they won’t care what either of you have to say. They’ll figure out some bullshit reason and get rid of th entire problem by firing you, and expelling Raph and Mikey; and then they’ll bury you all under gag orders and legal paper.”

Leo stopped walking, instead he groaned as he rubbed his head. It was true, as much as he hated to admit it he had no doubt in his mind that what Donnie was saying was exactly what would happen. And more likely than not the school would go with option #2; get rid of all of them and then bury them in legal work. It wasn't like he taught an important subject that brought in a ton of money to the school; the entrance fee for his class plus the required text book only totaled around $300.

Sighing again Leo spoke. “You’re right. I bet you Leon has already signed the paperwork to fire me, this ‘investigation’ is probably just a formality so the union can't sue the school.”

Donnie nodded. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Leo bit his lip again, ignoring the small bit of pain that came from the raw skin. He could fight the school. He might be able to convince the school board to let him keep his job. But he had no doubt that the school would drag Mikey through the mud and destroy the fragile turtle to do it. not only that but he had no doubt that from that moment on the school board would go out of their way to try and find a way to get rid of him for even the slightest infraction.

Sighing again Leo spoke. “What if I don't fight it? What if, when the committee calls me and Mikey, I admit to everything.”

Donnie sighed and responded is a sad voice. “Then you’ll be fired. And all anyone will ever see is a teacher who’s sleeping with his student.”

Leo growled softly. “But we’re not JUST sleeping together. I love him.”

Donnie shook his head. “It won’t matter. Anyone who’s important enough to help wont, because they’ll be scared to be seen helping someone ‘like you’. And anyone who bothers to learn the truth will be too powerless to do anything to help.”

Leo sighed but shook his head. “I don't care. I won’t do that to Mikey. I won’t let him sit up there, alone and scared while the committee tears him apart. I won’t let them do that to him.”

Donnie nodded. “I know Leo, but maybe-”

But Leo shook his head. “No Donnie. There is no _maybe._ I WON’T LET THEM HURT MIKEY. I won’t let them pick and prod and pull him apart just so I can keep my job. I won’t let them…..diminish how he and I feel about each other.”

Donnie fixed him with a sad but stern glare. “If you admit to everything, to sleeping with Mikey, to being in love with him, the school board will crucify you. YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER TEACHING JOB.” Donnie spoke the last part with absolute certainty.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway Leo glared angrily at Donnie. “Then what should I do? Throw Mikey under the bus to save myself and hope that he still loves me afterwards?!”

Donnie’s eyes widened slightly as Leo yelled at him. After taking a small step back he spoke. “I wasn't suggesting anything like that.”

Leo continued to glare at him. “Then what were you suggesting?”

Donnie sighed. “Quit. Just walk into the dean’s office and quit. If you do that, there’s no investigation, no marks will go on your record, Mikey’s suspension will be lifted, although I doubt Raph would be so lucky. Just…….just quit.”

Leo remained silent for a few moments as he considered what Donnie had said. Overall it sounded like the best course of action, except; “What would Mikey think of it?”

Across from him Donnie sighed exasperatedly. "Leo....."  
  
But Leo should his head. "You want me to walk into the dean’s office and quit. You want me to basically run away from the problem. What kind of a message does that send to Mikey? That i would rather run away and hide like some ashamed child then admit to everyone that we're together?"  
  
Leo watched as Donnie again sighed exasperatedly. "Come here...."  
  
follow Donnie into a nearby empty room Leo raised an eyeridge as Donnie closed the door behind them before turning to face him. His eyeridge raised even higher when he found Donnie had a look of anger on his face. When Donnie spoke Leo could tell his was struggling to control himself. "I understand you don't want to let anyone get hurt by this; but you need to understand something Leo. THERE IS NO WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION WITHOUT HURTING SOMEONE. If you admit to all this then you get fired and Mikey will probably get expelled. If you try to fight it you MIGHT survive but Mikey will be thrown under the bus and get destroyed in the investigation. If you quit then it MIGHT send the message to Mikey that you don’t want to publically admit that you love him. BUT GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD....."  
  
Leo’s eyes widened as he found Donnie’s voice had become low and aggressive. “NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, SOMEONE IS GOING TO GET HURT. Ok?”

Leo swallowed painfully but nodded. He watched as Donnie shifted, his shoulders slumping in a kind of defeated pose. Biting his lip Leo shifted, moving forward to touch Donnie’s shoulder. “Then let it be me. I can take the hit; Mikey can't. Not after all the progress you and he have made. I won’t let the school undo that.”

Donnie looked up at him. “You’ll never teach again. No school will hire you if you admit to sleeping with Mikey.”

Leo nodded sadly. “I know, but for Mikey I can give it up. I can and will give it all up so he and I could be happy together.”

He watched as Donnie bit his lip. “O…..ok…..if you’re sure.”

He nodded assuredly. “I am.”

Donnie nodded back. “Ok….then I’ll stand with you. If the school calls me to testify I’ll support you.”

But lo shook his head. “No, right now you need to focus on being with Raphael. When he wakes up he’s gunna be VERY confused. I want you to be there to explain everything to him.”

Donnie nodded, a weak smile covering his face. “You mean you don't want to be the one to explain to him how you started sleeping with Mikey?”

Leo chuckled, an action that made his still injured ribs twinge with pain. “Nope.”

They both chuckled at this.

“He’ll be ok Donnie.” Leo’s voice was soft but reassuring. “Raph is tough. He’ll pull through this. I know he will.”

Donnie nodded. “I hope so.”

Leo smiled. “I know so.”

Again they both chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Donatello sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Nothing had changed. Next to him Raphael remained unconscious, his skin pale his body unmoving. Four days, it had been four days since Raphael had found out about Leo and Mikey, gone crazy and attacked Leo. Four days since he’d been brought to the hospital; and in those four days the doctors had learned nothing. SO far all the doctors could tell him was that, Raph wasn't in a coma, he wasn't brain dead, and that his body was suffering from some kind of sever exhaustion; but other than that nothing.

For the last four days he’d sat here and watched as the world simply went on around him. hospital patients came and went, doctors went about their rounds, occasionally a nurse would come in and draw more of Raph's blood for them to test; staying only long enough to offer Donnie a weak smile before rushing off to do whatever it was they were doing to Raph's blood samples.

He felt exhausted. He’d done nothing but sit here or walk around the hospital for the last four days as he anxiously waited for some news, any news about Raph's condition.

Biting his lip Donnie looked at Raph's unconscious form. The assurances from the doctors had helped at first, Raph wasn't in a coma and he wasn't brain dead; those had helped to calm his fears. But now, four days later he was left with a kind of painful dread. If Raph wasn't in a coma, and wasn't brain dead, why wasn't he waking up?

Leaning forward slightly Donnie reached out, touching Raph's warm but unresponsive hand. He bit his lip, willing himself to remain calm as he gently squeezed Raph's hand while watching his face, noting that Raph gave no response to his touch. “R…. Raph…….”

He got no response, only the slow ‘beep ‘beep’ ‘beep’ of Raph's heart monitor.

He bit his lip, willing the tears that he could feel building in his eyes to diminish. “Raph……if……” he wasn't a praying man. He’d never given much thought to god or any higher power, but now in the depths of fear and uncertainty he could not help but direct his words not just at Raph but at any higher being who might be listening. “….come back to me……..don’t leave me alone. I need you. Please…..”

He gave Raph's hands another small squeeze as his resolve broke allowing the tears he’d been holding back to slowly flow down his cheeks and onto Raph's skin. “Please Raph……..wake up.”

 

 

MEANWHILE

 

 

Leo bit his lip as he shut off the engine of his car. Next to him he felt Mikey shift, turning to look at him as he pulled the keys from the ignition and put them in his pocket. “Are……are you ok?”

Leo bit his lip again as he considered Mikey’s question. Was he ok? He was about to walk into the school and up to a committee who would decide his fate and admit that he’d been sleeping with one of his students.

And yet as he sat there looking at Mikey he could not help but know in his heart that this was the right thing to do. Yes he could have fought the committee but then they would simply tear Mikey apart and undo all of the work he and Donnie had put into building the young turtle up.

Reaching out Leo touched Mikey’s hand. “Yes Mikey, I’m ok.”

He watched as Mikey continued to look uncertainly at him. “Are…..are you sure…..you want to do this?”

Leo nodded. “Yes. I won’t lie or allow them to twist what you and I have together. I love you Michelangelo and nothing they say or do to me will change that.”

He smiled warmly as he watched Mikey’s lip quiver slightly. “But…..what about……”

But Leo silenced Mikey with a gentle kiss, making them both moan slightly. Pulling apart Leo spoke. “I will not allow anyone to take you from me. I will not allow them to cheapen what we have. And I will not hide and lie like a child who’s ashamed of what he’s done. I will admit to my actions and I will accept any punishment the committee gives me.”

As he spoke he gently squeezed Mikey’s hand. He watched as Mikey bit his lip but nodded slowly. “I love you.”

Leo smiled back at him. “I love you to.”

Getting out of the car Leo and Mikey slowly made their way towards the building they had been told to go to. pulling open the doors Leo stepped aside and allowed Mikey to go through first before following him inside before walking down the hallway before passing through another set of doors into the only room in that hallway.

Despite his certainty of what he was doing Leo could not help but feel his heart jump several beats as he scanned the room in front of them. On the far side of the room several tables had been pushed together forming a single large table, with 2 smaller tables set up; obviously where the committee wanted him and Mikey to sit. Seated behind the large table was the disciplinary committee; four men and 2 women who would decide his and Mikey’s fate. Glancing to his right Leo felt his eyes widen slightly as he found two uniformed police officers sitting in chairs; both of them obviously unsure as to why they were there.

Next to him he felt Mikey hesitate slightly. “L…Leo…..”

Shifting slightly Leo touched Mikey’s arm, his hand trailing down until it found Mikey’s hand before wrapping their fingers together. “It’ll be ok Mikey. It’ll be ok.”

As he spoke he gave Mikey’s hand a small but reassuring squeeze. Next to him Mikey moved, turning to look at him for a moment before nodding. “O…ok.”

They stepped forward towards the committee, who sat waiting for them. Biting his lip Leo looked at the two tables that had been set up for him and Mikey to sit at. The tables were at least 5 feet apart, probably because the committee wanted him and Mikey as far apart as they could be. Next to him he felt Mikey move, letting go of his hand to walk across the room and grab the end of the one of the tables.

Leo could not help suppress his smile as Mikey began to tug and pull on the table, dragging it across the room. Moving to do the same Leo and might met in the middle, pushing their tables together before taking their seats in front of the committee who had watched them silently.

After a moment of silence Dean Leon spoke. “Well……..now that we’re all here we can start.” Leo watched as the other members of the committee shifted and readied themselves. “We will all state our names for the record. I’m Leon Edwards, dean of Lairsy College.”

Leo’s eyes flicked towards the next person, his eyes narrowing into furious slits as he found it was Coach Shredder, the only human on the committee; whose face was twisted into a barely hidden sneer. “I’m Coach Oroku Saki; I’m the coach the football team.”

A moment later the person sitting next to coach shredder, a Fennec fox spoke; leaning forward as he did so. “I’m Peter Kamechuu; I’m the school district’s head lawyer.” After he finished speaking he offered Leo and Mikey a weak smile which Leo returned, feeling a bit of his anxiety leave him.

Next to him a female fox shifted, her orangey golden tail lazily sweeping through the air as she spoke. “Kaguiria Kitsune, I’m the head therapist for the school district.”

Smiling weakly at Kaguiria Leo felt another wave of assurance rush through him as Kaguiria smiled back at him. He’d met Kaguiria on a few occasions, mostly at the school Christmas party. For the most part they got along pretty well. In fact if they spent more time together Leo had no doubt that he and the female fox could have been almost as a close a friends as he and Donnie were.

Next to Kaguiria a young female sesames cat shifted, leaning forward before speaking, her voice containing a hint of a Spanish accent as she spoke. “I’m Mariel Yinller. I’m head of the local teacher’s union.”

And lastly on the far left a blue bunny spoke, his voice gruff but kind. “Eric Tooms, head of campus security.”

Leo watched as the committee shifted and made themselves comfortable before Leon began to speak again. “Now, why are we here? Simply put we are here to find out if the allegation that you, Leo…” he gestured to Leo. “…have been engaging in a sexual relationship with one of your students is true. And if it is found to be true it will be in violation of the school’s Bi-laws and therefore subject to punishment. Do you understand this Leo?”

Shifting forward slightly Leo nodded. “I do Leon.”

Next to him Leo felt Mikey move too, mirroring his movement. “As do I.”

In front of them Leon nodded before leaning back in his seat. “Before we begin, Leo do to have anything you would like to say to this committee.”

Shifting to look at Mikey Leo gave the younger turtle a small smile. Moving to stand up, Leo instead turned as the doors they had stepped through opened again.

“HOLD ON.”

Leo’s eyes widened as he watched Mikey’s mother, Anna Dunwitty step through the doors leading into the room and begin marching up the isle towards them. Anna’s face was in a frown as she came to stand next to Mikey who looked equally stunned as Leo was. Anna shifted looking down to offer Mikey a warm which Mikey returned nervously.

From behind his desk Coach Shredder spoke, is voice a mixture of confusion and anger. “Lady this is a private hearing. You’ll have to leave.”

Anna turned, glaring at Shredder who recoiled slightly. “My name is Anna Dunwitty, Michelangelo…..” Anna shifted, putting her hands on Mikey’s shoulders. “….is my son. So no I won’t be going anywhere.”

As Anna finished speaking a small buzz of muttering went up between the committee members who all turned to look at Leon who flicked his ears in a way that signaled he was uncomfortable. “My apologies Mrs. Dunwitty, we were not expecting you.”

Anna nodded. “Yes, your lack of notice about this hearing or its purpose made that abundantly clear; almost as if you did not want me here. I cannot put into words how……aggravated I am that I had to hear about this hearing through a family friend.” As she spoke Anna turned her glare on the other members of the committee who shifted uncomfortably. “Rest assured I will be talking with you later about the lack of communication from the school. But for now……” Anna looked around. “……would someone please get me a chair so I may sit with my son?”

A moment later the sound of movement came from behind them. Turning slightly Leo watched as one of the police officers got up and picked up his chair before stepping forward. “Here ma’am take mine.”

Anna smiled at the police officer and thanked him before sitting down next to Mikey who leaned in to speak to her. “How did you-”

But Anna cut him off “Your friend Donatello called me.”

Despite how nervous he felt at the moment Mikey could not help but feel his heart clench slightly. Even as Donnie was going through his own personal hell he cared enough to call Anna, something that had completely slipped his mind. “Sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m……I’m glad you’re here.”

Anna nodded. “It's ok. I just wanted to be here to support you.”

As she spoke Anna reached out to touch Mikey’s shoulder before turning to look at the committee who was still muttering and talking amongst themselves.

After a moment Leo cleared his throat, watching as the committee members all turned to look at him. Despite what was about to happen Leo could not help but smile as he found that coach shredder’s expression had changed the sneer replaced by a look of general confusion.

Taking a deep breath Leo stood up, pausing just long enough to clear his throat again before speaking. “Good morning committee members. Before we begin I would to take a moment and thank you all for coming to this hearing on such short notice. I can only imagine how busy you all are; I mean it took the school 4 years to approve new English texts books so I can only imagine how seriously you all are taking this hearing.”

Pausing for a moment Leo smiled as he watched Leon shift awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with his comments. Clearing his throat again Leo continued. "I've seen and heard enough about these committee's to know how they work. And i have no interest in wasting anyone's time. So allow me to say here and now; yes I have been engaged in a sexual AND romantic relationship with Michelangelo."

For a full 10 seconds there was pure silence in the room as Leo watched as the various members of the committee react to his words. Leo’s eyes widened, Oroku's sneer grew, Kaguiria's nodded slowly, Mariel sighed, and Eric's eyes narrowed. A moment later Oroku's voice cut through the silence like a knife. "Officers arrest this man."

Opening his mouth to respond Leo found himself cut off as Mikey and his mother both shouted at the same time. "FOR WHAT?!"

Leo gripped the edge of the table as he watch Oroku sneer down at them. "He has just admitted to being engaged in a sexual relationship with a student. As such it violates the school bi-laws. Officers arrest him."

As he finished speaking Oroku pointed to Leo who rolled his eyes.

Opening his mouth to respond Leo once again found himself cut off, this time by Kaguiria who spoke in a cool and calm voice. "This is not high school Oroku, Michelangelo is 19 years old. He not a minor and is legally able to make his own decisions. Not to mention that bi-laws are not real laws. You cannot have Leo arrested for breaking them. So no; the police will not be necessary. Officer’s you may leave." as she finished speaking Kaguiria waved a hand at the police officer's who moved leave.

"IF i may, i would like for the officers to stay. We may yet have a use for them." Leo’s voice was calm as he spoke. He’d spent the last 2 days researching school rules, and although he had no intention of hiding or trying to worm out of the consequences of his actions he DID intend to explain how this had all happened.

Turning to look at Kaguiria Leo spoke. "I have no intention of hiding from my punishment, but I would at the very least like to explain how all this happened. May I be allowed to proceed?"

Kaguiria nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Go a head."

Smiling Leo turned to glance at Mikey who slowly sat back down. "It’ll be ok."

He spoke softly, so only Mikey could hear him. From his spot with the committee Oroku spoke in an annoyed tone. "Quit stalling Leo. Just take your punishment like a grown up."

Turning to glare the Oroku Leo spoke, his voice perhaps a bit harsher than he meant it to be. "With all due respect Oroku shut up. I'm going to explain how all this happened, i don’t expect it to change the outcome of the hearing. And you know i would be so casual about all this, after all your football players had a hand in all of this."

Leo could not help but smirk as he watched Oroku's eyes narrow as he leaned forward slightly. "What are you talking about? How could any of my players possibly have anything to do with this?"

Leo glanced back and Mikey for a moment before turning back to the committee. "Well, it all started after class one day......"

 

MEANWHILE

 

Donnie looked up as the door to Raph’s room opened. Something was different, it was not a single nurse this time; but instead 3 nursed and a doctor who turned to face him as the nurses began to hook up several new bags of medicine to Raph’s IV.

"What's going on?" Donnie’s voice was rough and course.

The doctor looked down at him for a moment before speaking. "How long has Raphael been taking Methyltest-propionate?”

Donnie raised an eyeridge. “What?”

The doctor frowned at him. “I understand he’s a football player and sort of a star right now, but this is serious. I need to know when he started taking the drug Methyltest-propionate.”

Donnie’s eyes widened as he realized what the doctor was saying. “You think Raph has been taking steroids?”

The doctor nodded. “According to his blood work, he has. And from the numbers I’m looking at, he’s been taking it for a while.”

Donnie shook his head. “Raphael would NEVER take steroids. Trust me.”

But the doctor shook his head. “Technically this isn’t a steroid, at least that’s not its MAIN purpose.”

Again Donnie raised an eyeridge. “What do you mean?”

Donnie watched as the doctor sighed before speaking. “Methyltest-propionate was a drug that was developed several years ago. It alters a person’s adrenal glands and causes the gland to continuously put out low levels of adrenalin into the person’s body. Originally it was used to help patients who were suffering from degenerative muscle loss due to illness or prolonged inactivity; like people who are in comas, by tricking the body into thinking it was working out when in fact it wasn’t. However shortly after it was released people began to experience…..side effects.”

Donnie bit his lip as he felt his heart clench. Quickly he glanced at Raph before looking back at the doctor. “What kind of side effects?

The doctor shook his head. “It turns out the company that made the drug had faked most of the results. The patients who were conscious when they took it started reporting nausea and vomiting, crippling migraines or headaches that would last for days, mood swings, paranoia, increased muscle growth beyond what was expected, in some cases when patients stopped taking the drug they found themselves getting angry or agitated by things that would normally not bother them.”

Donnie bit his lip again. He could tell the worst news was yet to come. He watched as the doctor shifted slightly, before continuing. “But in about 2% of the patients who took the drug an incredibly rare side effect was reported. A few days after the patients stopped taking the drug, they flew into a kind of…….” Donnie watched fearfully as the doctor struggled to find the right words. “….into a kind of homicidal psychotic rage. They attacked people, friends, loved ones. And in 1 case a patient actually killed his girlfriend while in this state. Because of this the drug was taken off the market about 6 years ago, but some people use it as a steroid. I believe this is what happened to Raphael. Now are you SURE, Raphael hasn’t been taking this drug?”

He stood there, his mind buzzing as he scrambled to try and think if he'd ever seen Raphael take something that looked like a steroid. As he wracked his brains the doctor spoke. “if it helps, he’d have to take the drug at least twice a day.”

A split second later something in Donnie’s mind clicked; his eyes widened in horror as his head snapped up to look at the doctor. “HE’S BEEN TAKING VITAMINES.” Forcing himself to take a deep breath Donnie did his best to calm the trembling in his hands. His eyes flickered back to Raphael who was still lying motionless in his bed. Turning back to the doctor he continued. “a few months ago Raph had to take a mid season physical for football. He said the doctor gave him some vitamins and told him to take 2 pills everyday; one when he woke up and one before he went to bed. And….”

Donnie’s eyes widened again as he recalled that as they had been driving home after Raph had confronted his team, Raph had mentioned how nice it was going to be to not have to take his vitamins anymore. Forcing himself to continuing speak, Donnie did his best to keep his voice from shaking. “He stopped taking the vitamins after the championship. It’s been…….almost 5 days since he’s taken one.”

In front of him Donnie watched as the doctor nodded. “That’s within the time frame that the rage issues were reported.”

Forcing himself to take long deep breaths Donnie spoke. “Wh…wh….what happens….now?”

The doctor sighed. “Well now that we know exactly what is wrong with him we can start to counter it. The nurses have set Raph up with a stronger version of an IV drip. We also given him some meds that will help to counter act the effects of the Methyltest-propionate and hopefully get him to wake up soon.”

Donnie felt the pain in his chest lessen slightly at these words. Raph was ok, he was going to be ok. “How…..how long until we know it’s working.”

The doctor shook his head. “Not long. Now that we know what he’s been taking we can focus on repairing the damage instead of just guess. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wakes up in …..an hour of so. But he won’t be leaving the hospital for at least 2 weeks. Not until we know every trace of that monster drug is out of his system. OK?”

Donnie only nodded, as he felt fresh waves of relief and hope wash through his body, making his hands shake. He could feel large tears of relief welling up in his eyes, but he made no attempt to hold them back. Instead he allowed them to trickle down the sides of his face as he pressed his hand to his mouth while his eyes drifted closed. He was going to be alright; Raphael was going to be alright.

Slowly he opened his eyes, finding himself alone in the room with Raphael. Shaking sitting back down Donnie dug into his pocket before pulling out his phone and beginning to dial Leo’s number. Raph had been given the pills after a physical the coach had ordered him to take. It was only logical to assume that coach shredder had set the whole thing up in an attempt to ensure he won the championship.”

Taking more deep breaths Donnie waited as the phone rang.

 

 

MEANWHILE

 

 

“And that……..is how this all happened.” Leo shifted, glancing to Mikey who smiled warmly up at him before turning back to the committee. “I don't expect my story change your opinions or your decision. But……but I wanted you all too at least understand…….I didn’t wake up and choose for this to happen. It just…..sort of happened to me.”

Finishing his story Leo paused, scanning the faces of the committee members in front of him. He watched as Leon turned to speak to the other committee members for several moments. Biting his lip Leo noted that Coach Oroku was still glaring and smirking at him. After several moments Leo leaned forward and began to speak. “While this committee appreciates the……context of how these events came to happen; it does not change the fact that they DID happen.”

Leo bit his lip, standing up a bit straighter as he readied himself for the committee’s punishment. He watched as Leo sat a bit straighter in his chair and spoke. “Regardless of circumstance or reasoning it is against-”

But Leon’s words stopped as a loud buzzing sound came from the table. Turning Leo felt his face flush red as he found his cellphone vibrating and buzzing on the table. Reaching out Leo stuffed his phone into his bag, before turning back to the committee, offering them a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Leo glared at him for a moment before starting over. “Regardless of circumstance or reasoning it is against school policy for-”

But again Leon found himself cut off, this time by Mikey's phone which to ring the loud electronic tones cutting through the eerie silence that filled the room. Turning Leo watched as Mikey fumbled with his pocket, doing his best to silence his phone without taking it out of his pocket. After a few moments Mikey looked up at him nervously. “S…sorry.”

Leo smiled weakly at Mikey who smiled weakly back; before turning back to the face the committee. It was unmistakable this time; Leon was obviously annoyed; his glare no longer held any trace of friendship or concern as he began again. “Regardless of circumstance or reasoning it is against school policy for a teacher to engage in-OH COME ON!”

Leon’s voice became anger as this time Anna’s phone began to ring. As Anna moved to silence her phone Leo spoke, his voice angry and irritated. “Just answer it! Or I’ll never finish speaking!”

Leo turned, watching as Anna brought her phone to her ear. “Hello?”

Leo watched as her face shifted from confusion into a frown. “Ok. Here….” A moment later Anna held the phone out to Leo. “It’s Donnie. He says it’s urgent.”

Frowning Leo took the phone Anna was offering him and brought it up to his ear. “Donnie? What’s going-”

But Donatello cut him off, his voice almost tumbling over itself. “Raphwasdrugged! He’sbeentakingsteroidsbuthedidn’tknowit! That’swhyheattackedyou!”

Blinking Leo held out his hand, despite being nowhere near Donnie. “Donnie…..calm down. I can't understand what you’re saying." On the other end of the line he listened as Donnie took a deep breath before speaking slower. “Raph was drugged. He’s been taking steroids but didn’t know it. That’s why he attacked you."

Leo's eyes widened in shock at Donnie's words. "Is he going to be ok?"

Leo could practically hear the relief in Donnie's horse voice. "Yeah. The doctors have him on better meds now. They say he should wake up soon. But Leo......" Donnie's voice turned serious. "....he thought those pills were vitamins. And he only started taking them after-"

But Leo's attention was pulled from Donnie as Coach Oroku spoke harshly. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THIS COMMITTEE LEO? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF-"

Rolling his eyes Leo spoke over Oroku. "OROKU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I ALREADY KNOW I'M FIRED SO THERE IS LITERALLY NOTHING THAT ELSE THAT YOU CAN SAY OR THREATEN ME WITH. SO SIT THERE SHUT UP AND CHILL THE FUCK OUT!"

Several moments of silence met Leo's shout. All the while Leo glared up at Oroku who glared back at him his eyes willing Leo to burst into flames. After a few moments Oroku leaned back in his chair, his face twisting into a faint sneer as he waited. Glaring at Oroku for a moment longer Leo spoke into the phone. "Sorry Donnie, some asshole was bugging me. Please continue."

On the other end of the line Donnie began to speak again. "He started taking the pills after he took that mid season physical that the coach made the team do."

Leo's eyes widened. Was Donnie saying what he thought he was? "Are......Are you saying......."

He could almost imagine Donnie nodding at his words. "I think the coach knew what the pills were. I remember Raph saying that couch said he would bench any player who didn't take the meds they were given. I think the couch has been doping his players without their knowledge or consent."

Leo's bit his lip as he turned to look at Coach Oroku who was still sneering at him. Would he really go that far to ensure he won a stupid championship? Would the couch every called Shredder, really go so far as to not only violate the rules of football but the law and put his players at risk. Swallowing Leo spoke. "Ok, thank you for calling Donnie. Focus on raph no-"

but Leo felt his voice die in his throat as someone on Donnie's end of the line let out a low moan. "LEO! HE'S WAKING UP! HE'S WAKING UP!"

Wincing slightly at Donnie's shouts Leo spoke. "OK Donnie. Focus on him. We’ll come by as soon as this is over."

He didn’t wait for Donnie to reply; instead he hung up and turned to hand the phone back to Anna who looked at him confused. Biting his lip Leo turned back to face the committee who looked down on him, expecting an explanation as to what the call had been about. Swallowing Leo found his throat had gone very dry. "That......that was my friend.....he's been staying with raph at the hospital........He says the doctors.......found steroids in Raphael’s blood."

Nearly a split second later Oroku was on his feet shouting. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ONE OF MY PLAYERS OF TAKING STEROIDS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES AND STALLING LEO! I'M DO-"

"ENOUGH!" Kamechuu's voice cut through Oroku's tirade, making the human coach fall silent as he turned to stare at the male Fennec who had shouted over him.

Leo watched as Oroku opened and closed his mouth several; times before managing to speak. "You......you can possibly believe these accusations? He’s just......trying to stall his punishment."

Leo watched as Kamechuu slowly turned to glare at Oroku who seemed to recoil slightly. After a few moments Kamechuu spoke. "Leo, you say the doctors found steroids in Raphael's blood. Would there be any way for you to produce a copy of the report for us to see?"

Leo nodded. "Probably. I can have the hospital send you a copy when I get back there."

Kamechuu nodded. "Then do so. Until then I'm declaring this hearing on hold."

But Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but no. I won’t allow that."

Kamechuu turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Leo bit his lip as he glanced at Mikey for a moment before continuing. "This hearing was to find out if I really had been sleeping with a student. The answer is YES, I have been. So I believe this hearing is at its end. I am or am I not fired?"

Turning to look at Leon, Leo watched as the head of the school fidgeted and twisted in his chair as all the members of the committee turned to look at him, all of them waiting for his answer. After several moments Leo leaned forward, his ears laid flat against his head as he spoke. "I'm afraid school rules are clear on the matter. Leo.......you're fired."

Leo nodded. "Very well." turning to look at Mikey he spoke. "Come on. It sounded like Raph was starting to wake up."

Moving to stand next to Mikey, Leo reached out as the younger turtle stood up. "Leo?"

Leaning in Leo kissed Mikey, pulling Mikey's smaller body against him and ignoring the gazes of the committee members who were no doubt still watching him. Breaking the kiss Leo spoke. "I love you."

Leo smiled as he watched Mikey's face darken with blush. "I....I love you too."

Moving in Leo kissed Mikey again. From her spot on the committee Kaguiria spoke, her voice firm but amused. "Get a room you two."

 

LATER

 

Donnie watched, his heart in this throat as slowly Raph opened his eyes, before slowly looking around the room. “R…r….Raph?”

He bit his lip, his heart clenching as Raph's eyes slowly looked towards him. His voice refused to work as he found himself unable to speak. All he could do was sit there was struggle to hold back the wave of tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes as he watched Raph slowly open his mouth.

“P….p…..please……” Raph’s voice was hoarse, and shook as he struggled to speak for the first time in 5 nearly days. “I’m…..sorry……please……..please don’t send me away. I’m…..sorry.” Donnie’s heart clenched painfully as tears began to form in Raphael’s eyes before trickling down the sides of his face. “Please I…..l…..love you. I’m so……sorry. Please don't.....send me away.”

Donnie felt his resistance break at Raph's words. The tears he'd been holding back finally broke through his resolve as he slowly reached out and touched Raphael's hand. “Shhhhhh. It’s ok.”

He watched as Raphael bit his lip. “Yo….you’re……not mad?”

Donnie shook his head. “No. I’m just……” Donnie bit his lip as he squeezed Raph's hand. “I’m so glad you’re going to be ok.”

Sniffing softly Donnie did his best to stem the flow of tears that were now dripping down his cheeks. He watched as Raphael moved, his hand slowly lifting to reach up and wipe away a few tears. “I love you…..so much Donnie.”

Donnie smiled, his heart swelling at Raph's words. “I…..I love you too Raph.”

Slowly he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on Raph's lips. The kiss lasted only a moment, but it told Donnie all he needed to know. Raph was going to be ok. THEY were going to be ok.

“RAPH?”

Donnie turned, looking towards the door just in time to see Mikey run into the room and fling himself at Raph who caught his younger brother in a one armed hug. “Hey Mikey…… How are yo…….” But Raph's words trailed off as Leo stepped into the room behind Mikey.

For a full 10 seconds Raphael just looked at Leo who looked back at him. After a few moments Raph spoke. “So………you’re Mikey’s teacher?”

Leo shook his head. “Not anymore I’m not. I got fired. Now I’m just his boyfriend.”

Raph bit his lip. “I’m……I’m sorry.”

Leo shrugged. “It’s fine. I broke the rules and I had to pay for it. I’m just glad you’re doing better.”

Continuing to hold Leo’s gaze Raph spoke sternly. “If you EVER hurt him, I’ll kill you for real.”

Leo nodded, a faint grin spreading across his face. “Same to you if you ever hurt Donnie. Got it?”

Raphael grinned back at him. “Got it.”

 

 

2 WEEKS LATER

 

 

As the doctor left the room Raphael looked to Donnie who smiled at him. Today was the day. In a few short hours he was going to be discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home. Turning Raph looked at Mikey and Leo who were in the room too. After a moment Mikey spoke. “So what are you gunna do when you get out of here?”

Raph shrugged. “I don't know about you……but…….I would kill for a cheeseburger with extra pickles and cheese.”

He didn’t have to be looking at Donnie to know that he’d rolled his eyes. “Raph, the doctor said you needed to eat better. More vegetables and less junk food.”

Raph grinned and he turned to look at his boyfriend. “A burger has plenty of that crap. It’s got cheese, pickles, onions, and lettuce. Plus tomatoes………wait are those a vegetable or a fruit.”

Raph smiled as Mikey giggled at his response, while Donnie simply rolled his eyes. In truth he was excited to leave the hospital. For the last 2 weeks he’d been stuck here, and now that his release day was here he was anxious to get out and go home.

Opening his mouth to make another joke Raph was instead interrupted by a knock at the door which was followed by a polite voice. “May I come in?”

Turning to look at door Raph respond. “Yeah come on in.”

A moment later the door opened allowing them to see who had knocked; an old and wizened looking rat who stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before turning to look at them all. After a moment the rat spoke, his voice deep and father like. “Are you Leo?”

Leo was silent for a moment as he looked the rat up and down, noting the rat’s clean and proper clothes and the cane he held in his right hand. “Yeah……why?”

They all watched as the rat looked at them all for a moment before speaking again. “My name is Hamato Yoshi, but please call me splinter. I run the University of Advancing Education in California. Recently it was brought to my attention by my school board that my foreign studies department is sorely lacking in classes that teach any kind of Asian culture. I was hoping that you could help me remedy this situation, by coming to work for me and teach at UAE.”

Leo’s eyes widened in shock. “W….w…what? You want me……to teach……at your school?”

Splinter nodded. “Yes. I think you would make a great addition to the staff.”

Leo blinked, his mind still struggling to comprehend what he was being told. “But……but…..you know……..I was fired from Lairsy…….right?”

Splinter nodded. “Yes, I am aware of your recent termination from Lairsy college. But I do not think that will be a problem at UAE, because you would not be a teacher there.”

Leo frowned. “So…..you want me to teach at your school…….without being a teacher?”

Splinter nodded. Leo’s frown deepened. “How would that work?”

Splinter smiled warmly at him. “You would be a visiting quest lecturer. As such I would be more than willing to compensate you for your time and travels as well as the time it might take you to find someplace to stay during your visit.”

Leo bit his lip. His hands were shaking as he reached out and gripped Mikey’s hand. Was this really happening? Was he really being offered a job to teach? In front of him splinter continued to smile and speak. “I’ve also spoken with my school board and have arranged it so that if Michelangelo would like to accompany you and attend the school he would receive complete scholarships.”

Next to him Leo felt Mikey jerk in surprise. “Wh….wh…..what?”

Splinter nodded and shifted to look at Mikey before speaking. “I have heard about you and the things you went through here at Lairsy college. I find it…..disgusting and shameful that more was not done for you. As such this is my way to try and make it up to you.”

Leo felt Mikey begin to shake. In the days following Leo’s termination Mikey had dropped out of school, instead choosing to remain with his brother at the hospital and watch over him so Donnie could go and get some sleep.

But splinter was speaking again. “Of course I understand how important family is to you child. So after talking a bit with the athletic department I believe I have a way that would allow your brother to accompany you and attend school.” as he spoke splinter turned to look at Raph who spoke in a hopeful tone. “You…..want me to play football for your school?”

Splinter shook his head sadly. “I’m afraid the investigation into Coach Saki’s doping is still ongoing. As such I cannot allow you to play football for our school.” Raph's head and shoulders slumped sadly. Next to him Donnie rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. “HOWEVER, the team’s assistant coach is retiring at the end of the semester. And I believe you would make an excellent replacement. At least until the investigation is over.”

Raphael’s head snapped up, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to speak. “You……You…….You want me……to be……an assistant coach?”

Splinter nodded. “Yes. I’m told former players make the best coaches.”

A rather stunned air of silence filled the room. After several moments splinter spoke, reaching into his pocket to produce two cards as he did so. “I know such a decision can be hard to make. So by all means please discuss it with each other and get back to me. I’ll be in town for the next three days.”

Reaching out to take the card he was being offered, Leo looked up at splinter and spoke. “Why……why are you doing this? Why help us; you don't even know us.”

Splinter smiled warmly down at him. “I’m a close friend of Mariel Yinller. She spoke very passionately about your hearing. It’s a rare thing for a man to admit when he has broken the rules. It’s nearly unheard of for the same man to accept his punishment even when he has the means to escape it. you could have blackmailed the school in letting you keep your job, but you didn’t. To me that shows honor and integrity; traits that I think more people should have. And I’m hoping you can instill those traits on a few of your students if you decide to accept my offer.”

Biting his lip Leo reached out and gripped Mikey’s hand. He turned, looking at Mikey who looked back at him, his eyes shining with hope. “Mister Hamato……” Leo turned back to look at splinter. “….We accept your offer.”

A moment later Raph nodded in agreement. “So do I but only if Donnie will come with me.” as he spoke Raph turned to look at Donnie who smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll come with you.”

Splinter smiled and nodded to them all. “I’m delighted to hear it.”

Leo looked at Mikey, who nervously smiled back at him. across from them Donnie and Raph looked at each other, smiles covering both their faces.

After a moment splinter spoke again. “there is a saying that I teach to all my students. It is a philosophy I have come to live by and honor; High Glory and love to the very moment. Or as many of my students have come to say…..”

All four of them grinned; they had all heard the saying before. At the same time all of them including Splinter spoke.

“BOOYAKASHA!”


	13. Chapter 13

** 2 YEARS LATER **

Handing Mikey the drink Leo watched as Mikey looked at the colorful liquid before looking up to him. “What is it?”

Leo smiled. “It’s called an Orange bomb blast. It’s good. The citrus is a bit strong though.”

 Sitting down Leo watched as Mikey continued to look at the drink for a moment before throwing his head back and downing half the drink in a single gulp. Watching Mikey closely Leo smiled as a shudder ran through Mikey’s body. “FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!”

Chuckling Leo spoke. “Yeah, it’s got a bit of a kick to it.”

Mikey half glared at him. “A bit? I think I just burned all the skin out of my mouth.”

Laughing Leo took a sip from his own drink before turning to look towards Donnie and Raph who were busy on the dance floor. Leo watched as on the dance floor Donnie swayed his hips, swaying and moving in tune with the music. He could not help but smile. He knew it had been a long time since Donnie had last dance, probably since their senior year of college; but even after all this time Leo could see a small bit of the ‘old Donnie’ starting to shine through.

Even as he sat there watching Donnie moved, pushing his and Raph's bodies together while his arms wrapped around Raph's neck before pulling him into a kiss. A faint smile spread across Leo’s face as Raph returned the kiss, his hands moving to grip Donnie’s hips as they continued to move and sway in tune with the music.

 

In truth Leo had at first been a little worried for Raph and Donnie. When Splinter had made the offer for them to attend his school, Raph had accepted the offer without really talking it over with Donnie. As a result Donnie had been left in a kind of limbo. He could stay where he was and try to do a long distance relationship with Raph, or he could move with Raph and start a new life. It had been a hard decision to make, most of Donnie’s clients and patients were here so if he moved he would have to start his practice mostly from scratch.

In the end Donnie had decided to move. And after the decision was made they’d spent the next two weeks packing up Donnie’s house and office, while Donnie began to defer patients to other doctors.

 

As the song ended Donnie and Raph turned, leaving the dance floor to come and sit at the table with Leo and Mikey who shifted to make room for them. Leo grinned as he watched Raph grip Donnie’s hand, refusing to let it go. “You’re incredible.”

Donnie grinned before leaning in to whisper something into Raph's ear. A moment later a faint blush spread across Raph's face.

Raising an eyeridge Leo spoke. “So……what did he say?”

Raph shot him a mocking glare. “None of your business.”

Next to him Leo heard Mikey giggle. “I think Raphie is gunna get laid tonight.”

Mikey giggled again as Raph turned to ‘glare’ at him too. “Aren’t you a little young to be talking about stuff like that?”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “I’m 21. That’s why we’re here. Remember?” as he spoke Mikey gestured to the club they were sitting in. After a moment Mikey snickered. “Or is your elderly mind starting to fade and go senile?”

Leo bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing at Mikey’s joke, while across from them Raph continued to glare at them. Smiling Leo busied himself with taking a sip from his drink, enjoying the sharp crisp taste of lemon that flooded his mouth. They had come here to celebrate Mikey’s birthday, his 21st birthday.

Next to him Mikey shifted leaning in to plant a kiss against his cheek. “This was a wonderful idea for a party Leo. Thank you.”

Leo grinned and shook his head. “THIS isn’t a party yet. We’re just waiting for the other guests to arrive.”

Mikey looked at him confused. “Other….guests? Who else is coming?”

But Leo shook his head. “Nope, you gotta wait and see. They should be here soon though.”

Leo ignored Mikey’s begging whimper, instead taking another sip of his drink. Across from him he watched as Raph moved, taking a deep drink from the bottle of beer in front of him. as he took his third gulp Donnie spoke to him. “Maybe you should take it easy Raph. You do have a test in two days.”

Raph rolled his eyes. “I know, but hangovers only last one day, so it’s fine.”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Not if it interferes with your studying.”

Again Raph rolled his eyes. He knew Donnie was just tryin to help him, but sometimes Donnie could be more like a parent than a lover. Setting his beer down Raph reached out to touch the back of Donnie’s head before pulling him into a gentle kiss. He smiled to himself as he felt Donnie shift, their bodies moving a little bit closer as the kiss ended. “I’ll be fine egghead. One beer isn’t going to lay me out.”

It was true, when he’d been at Lairsy Raph would often have two or three beers before going to bed. Sighing at Donnie’s continued gaze Raph spoke. “Fine. I promise I won’t have more than 2 beers tonight. Happy egghead?”

Donnie smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Raph nodded. “Fine. But…..you owe me.”

Leo smiled at the couple across from him. With all that had happened to both Donnie and Raph, Leo was happy to see that they were able to still have fun. Moving to a new state had been hard for them both. In fact for a time Donnie and Raph had stayed with Leo and Mikey; sharing the house Leo had bought. That had been…..cramped with four of them living under the same roof, there had been…….a bit of awkwardness as they had all struggled to adjust not just to their new lives but also their sudden closeness and the lack of……..privacy that had brought with it..

But it went deeper than that, Raph in particular had changed a lot since leaving Lairsy college. When Raph had first started attending UAE true to Splinter’s word he’d been giving the job of assistant coach. At first Raph had loved the job. He’d loved helping the players train, pushing them and helping to mold them into football players. And the love had been both ways, many of the players loved Raph, often coming to him with problems and concerns they felt they could not bring to the coach. But slowly overtime things had become complicated.  

Almost like clockwork Raph would get called nearly every week from the college football board, requesting him to come and testify at some hearing that would help them decide just what to do in the wake of Coach Shredder’s doping scandal.

Even 4 months after  Coach Shredder’s actions had been exposed and the football board was still investigating how far back his infractions went. Dozens of current and former players were coming forward, testifying to the board about how Coach Shredder had bullied or harassed them and in some cases physically abused them. At the same time blood work from half a dozen players showed that Raphael had not been the only person that had been taking steroids without their knowledge. So far 11 players from the current football team had tested positive for various steroids. Even Tony the team captain had tested positive, his blood work showing that he too had been given the same drug that had made Raph flip out and go crazy.

And while Raph had been happy to testify against the man who had almost ruined his life; it had not been without its consequences. Reliving the events that had almost destroyed his life over and over again had slowly eroded away Raph's love for football until he found that he no longer wanted anything to do with the game besides watching it. In the end Raph had gone to splinter, thanking him for the opportunity but explaining that he no longer wished to be the assistant coach.

Leo bit his lip as he remembered the night Raph had called them all together and told him of his desire to leave football in his past for good. Of course they had all been concerned, but in the end they had supported his choice.

“Leo?”

Leo shook his head and looked up at Donnie who was looking sideways at him. After a moment Donnie spoke again. “What were you thinking about?”

Leo shrugged, not wanting to reveal the truth about what he had been thinking. However as luck would have it he was saved from answering by a loud scratchy voice that spoke from behind Mikey. “SUP MIKEY?!”

Leo grinned as Mikey spun around, surprised to find Leatherhead standing behind him; the gator’s mouth turned up in a large smile. A moment later Mikey let out a shout of joy and lunged at his friend, pulling the large gator in a tight hug. “OH MY GOD LEATHERHEAD!”

Leo watched as Leatherhead nodded and moved to return Mikey’s hug. “Happy birthday Mikey!

Leo smiled as Mikey turned to grin at him. “THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!”

Leo nodded, “No problem, cept I didn’t just invite him.”

Mikey cocked his head. “Who else did you invite?”

Leo grinned and shifted, pointing over Leatherhead’s shoulder. “Them.”

Following Leo’s gesture Mikey’s eyes widened as he found three more people standing behind Leatherhead waiting for him to notice them. Standing off to the side looking slightly nervous and unsure stood Ethan and Nathan; both of whom smiled a Mikey who practically threw Leatherhead aside and rushed in to pull the twins into a tight hug. “NATHAN! ETHAN! OH MY GOD!”

Hugging the twins tightly for several seconds Mikey quickly let them before turning, moving to pull his mother Anna into a softer hug. He’d talked with her a few weeks ago and had mentioned his birthday was coming up. but at the time Anna had been unsure if she would be able to make it to his party.

Leo smiled as he watched Mikey hug his mother for a little bit longer than the others before pulling away and turning to gesture to the table they were sitting at. Shifting over Leo pulled Mikey in close and watched as the twins and Anna moved to join them on the bench while Leatherhead grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

Leaning in Leo nuzzled Mikey’s neck, speaking softly as he did so. “Happy birthday Mikey.”

As he finished speak he shifted, reaching up to tilt Mikey’s head, their eyes drifting closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss. He felt Mikey move, shifting in slightly so the kiss could deepen. Mikey’s lips opened allowing Leo’s tongue to gently enter his mouth enticing a soft moan from the younger turtle.

“AHEM!”

Breaking apart Leo felt his face heat up slightly as he found everyone was looking at him and Mikey, who rolled his eyes. “HEY, it’s my party I can do whatever I want.”

A small round of laughter rippled through the table as everyone chuckled.

Soon drinks were ordered and as the server walked away Mikey spoke. “So Ethan, Nathan, what have you two been up to?”

Nathan smiled glanced at Leatherhead before speaking. “Well……….recently the school approved our request to expand the station into the rest of the building we’re in. so now instead of those 3 tiny rooms, we’ll have the whole ground floor.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “THAT’S GREAT!”

Ethan nodded. “And now that we play music people like we’ve got people lining up who want to help us run the station. Not only that but now we’ve got 5 different companies who pay us to advertise for them, so we don't have to rely on the school for money anymore. They’re even letting us broadcast in the morning now. It’s been great.”

Mikey grinned at the twins who grinned back. In truth he’d been worried about what would happen to the small station when he had left Lairsy, and while he had talked with the twins on occasion for the most part he was unaware of what they had been doing.

Continuing to smile he shifted to look at Leatherhead who leaned in and began to speak. “You should see it Mikey. There are dozens of students who go after school to help out at the station.  And the station looks completely different now. They have a foosball table, vending machines, a couple of coaches and-”

Mikey raised an eyebrow, waiting until Leatherhead had stopped talking before asking the question that had popped into his head. “And just how would you know about all these changes?”

Leatherhead grinned at him. “Because I’m one of the new DJs at the station.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. “NO WAY!”

Leatherhead and the twins nodded but it was Nathan who spoke. “It’s true and he’s been amazing. He’s not as good as you but……people really like him.”

Mikey continued to grin. “So how many DJs do you have now?”

Ethan smiled. “Seven……well eight if you include us.”

Mikey felt his eyes widen again. “You? Both of you are DJ’s now?”

Nathan nodded and Ethan smiled. “Yes. We’re the ArEl2ins; we do the morning broadcast before school starts.”

If it was possible Mikey’s grin grew even bigger. “PERFECT!”

The twins nodded and moved to speak, only to be cut off as the server returned with their drinks, making them all pause as they claimed their orders before taking a sip.

Leo shifted, leaning in so he could plant a gentle kiss against Mikey’s cheek. Wrapping his arm around Mikey’s shoulder Leo smiled as Mikey looked up at him.

“I love you.”

Despite being together almost 3 years now Mikey’s words still managed to make his heart swell. “I love you too.”

Gently kissing Mikey’s lips Leo ended the kiss sooner than he’d wanted to so as not to make anyone else uncomfortable. After a moment Anna spoke. “So Mikey….what have you been up to since we last spoke?”

Mikey nodded, finishing the drink he’d been taking before speaking. “Actually I have some news that I wanted to share.”

Leo looked sideways at him. “Oh? What?”

He watched as Mikey grinned before shifting so he could dig into his pocket and pull out a scrap of paper. As he moved to unfold the paper Mikey spoke. “I wanted to wait and show you this later tonight, but since everyone is here I want them all to know too.”

Taking the piece of paper Mikey was holding out to him Leo looked down at it, his eyes scanning the words that were printed on it.

_Dear Michelangelo we are happy to inform you that your request for an internship has been……_

Leo’s  eyes widened as he finished the letter before looking up at Mikey’s grinning face. “YOU GOT THE INTERNSHIP!”

A moment later he grabbed Mikey and pulled him into a bone crushing hug while assaulting Mikey’s cheek with kisses. From in his arms Leo felt Mikey giggle and squirm before being released.

Across the table Leatherhead spoke. “What internship?”

Mikey continued to smile as he turned to look at everyone before speaking. “Well……I really REALLY liked working at the twin’s radio station. In fact I liked it so much……I want to work in radio for a living. So I’ve been taking classes in speech and communication. Well a few weeks ago the local station 105.7 announced that they were looking for interns to help out around the station and maybe even do some broadcasting. And so……I applied…..and…..I got in.”

A chorus of congratulations and applause erupted around the table. As the commotion died down Raph spoke. “I’m so proud of you Mikey.”

Mikey smiled at him. “Thank you Raph. But don't pretend I’m the only one who is doing what I love. You certainly seem to be enjoying working for Donnie.”

Next to Mikey Leo grinned. It was true. Shortly after Raph had quite as the assistant coach he’d taken a psychology class on a whim; more to fill the empty class slot he now had. But almost at once he'd found himself sucked in. learning about how a person’s mind worked had turned out to be much MUCH more exciting then Raph had expected it to be. By the time the class had ended not only did Raph have a solid ‘A’ in the class but he was already signed up for 3 more psych classes.

And the moment Donnie had heard about Raph's new found love of psychology he’d offered to help, getting Raph a minor position working in Donnie’s office. It wasn’t anything glamorous, just filing papers and updating records but it offered Raph a chance to look at some of the outdated files that were no longer confidential. And that in turn allowed Raph to gain a better understanding of the various conditions and symptoms that he was learning about in his class.

Leo continued to grin as Mikey looked up at him. “I start my internship next month. So I might be a bit later coming home…..”

But Leo shook his head. “Don’t you worry about that. Just stay safe and do your best.”

Mikey nodded. “Ok. I will.”

Leaning in Leo gave Mikey another kiss. “I’m so proud of you.”

Mikey smiled back at him, his face going a slight shade of red.

Leaning forward Leo grabbed his glass, lifting it into the air before speaking. “I think we should do a toast….” He watched as everyone else lifted up their drinks, making Mikey shift sheepishly under all the praise he was getting.

Gripping his glass tightly Leo looked around the table before looking down at Mikey. “To Michelangelo. He’s a brother, friend, son, and boyfriend. Here’s to him”

A round of applause and agreement met his words. Grinning down at Mikey Leo continued. “It might have been a rocky road to get here. But we’re here, and we’ve all gained so much by knowing and loving you. So here’s to you……and the things we gain by loving you.”

Another cheer met his words before everyone followed his lead and took a drink from their glasses.

Setting his glass down on the table Leo moved, leaning in to whisper into Mikey’s ear so only he could hear. “I love you Mikey.”

Mikey smiled up at him. “I love you too Leo.”

Across the table Raph snickered. “Looks like I’m not the only one getting laid tonight.”

A round of laughter met Raph's words.


End file.
